


Together we Build

by Thecrasy



Series: The Searching Ceremonies [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Family, Food Porn, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Hale Family Feels, M/M, Mating Rituals, Mystery, Pack Dynamics, Pregnancy, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Stilinski Family Feels, agent mccall is the worst
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 49,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29583516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecrasy/pseuds/Thecrasy
Summary: Les choses se sont tassées après la dernière Cérémonie. Stiles s'attaque à une affaire que lui confie son père - un meurtre vieux de 10 ans causé par un rejet de morsure. En attendant, Derek essaie de résoudre un mystère encore plus grand : que se passe-t-il entre son oncle Peter et le Shérif, et à quel point doit-il s'en inquiéter ?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Series: The Searching Ceremonies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/620272
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Together We Build](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389501) by [KouriArashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KouriArashi/pseuds/KouriArashi). 



> Voici le troisième tome de la saga, j'espère que vous l'aimerez !

La fête pour la remise de diplôme qu'organisent les Hales est l'une des plus impressionnantes que Stiles ait fréquenté de sa vie. Bien sûr que c'est la plus impressionnante. Talia ne fait pas les choses à moitié et le fait qu'ils aient tous survécu assez longtemps pour obtenir leur diplôme est énorme. Cora s'est chargé de la décoration et a apporté sa touche personnelle partout. Il y a un DJ avec des vieux disques. Talia a même embauché un traiteur car selon elle, si Stiles devait se charger de la cuisine, il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre pendant une semaine, même pas réviser pour ses examens.

Stiles est d'accord. Il y a presque une centaine d'invités. Dans la meute Hale, Stiles, Scott, Cora et Isaac ont eu leur diplôme. Ils ont aussi invité les meutes Reyes et Boyd, puisque Erica et Boyd sont tous deux amis avec Stiles et Cora. La remise de diplômes du lycée public de Beacon Hills est la même semaine, alors Stiles a invité Danny. De l'autre lycée classique viennent Allison et l'amie de Stiles, Heather. En comptant leurs familles, ça fait beaucoup de monde. Stiles n'a que vingt-quatre heures dans une journée.

Alors il est content de ne pas avoir à se charger de la cuisine pour une fois. Il peut s'empiffrer, rire et danser, même s'il est un horrible danseur. Tout va bien parce qu'il sait que Derek pense que ses mouvements de danse sont à la fois adorables et sexy, même s'il ne sait pas trop pourquoi. Il a vu des vidéos de lui-même et il sait à quoi il ressemble dans ces moments-là.

Ça va être agréable de pouvoir passer l'été ensemble sans qu'il n'y ait beaucoup à faire puisqu'ils vont tous se séparer, même temporairement, à la rentrée. Ce n'est pas qu'ils vont  _ loin _ , pas dans une époque avec des téléphones et skype. Mais Scott va à l'université de Californie à Davis et c'est la première fois que Stiles et lui seront à plus de vingt minutes de trajet l'un de l'autre. Allison va à Berkeley et son père est si fier qu'il sourit, alors même qu'il y a des loups-garous autour de lui.

Cora va à l'Institut des Arts de Californie, parce qu'ils ont un programme de théâtre très intéressant et elle veut se lancer dans la conception de costumes. Isaac ne veut pas se séparer d'elle, bien sûr, alors il va au campus de LA de l'université de Californie. Pendant un moment, il a essayé de faire croire qu'il ne voulait pas aller à l'université du tout. Ses notes sont remontées après que la meute l'ait intégré mais sa moyenne n'est pas impressionnante et il déteste l'idée que la meute dépense de l'argent pour lui. Cora l'a finalement convaincu parce que « Quelqu'un va devoir gérer la compagnie théâtrale que je vais ouvrir à Beacon Hills, non ? »

Stiles, lui, a décidé de s'inscrire à l'université de Beacon Hills. Tout le monde l'a encouragé à aller « où il veut » mais il a encore des problèmes de langage et de mémoire s'il est trop stressé et il préfère y aller doucement. Et il ne veut pas quitter Beacon Hills, pas simplement à cause de Derek et de la meute, mais aussi à cause de son père. Il est heureux, ici.

Et puis, il est presque certain que son choix d'université n'aura pas vraiment d'importance sur le long terme. L'année précédente, il a assisté à l'inauguration du mémorial pour les bébés tués par l'OLL. Il est encore sceptique sur le crédit qu'il mérite pour avoir résolu cette affaire, mais personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier. Trois personnes sont venues le voir pendant la cérémonie pour lui offrir du travail.

« Je suis au lycée ! », a-t-il répondu. « Je ne suis même pas spécialement bon. »

La femme à laquelle il a dit ça s'est contentée de lui sourire avant de répondre : « Pour être honnête, Stiles, le talent que tu as – la capacité à regarder les pièce d'un puzzle et les assembler – Je ne pense pas que ce soit quelque chose qui puisse être appris. »

Il a dit à tout le monde qu'il voulait aller à l'université, prendre des cours de criminologie et de psychologie, et apprendre tout ce qu'il a besoin de savoir. Il ne sait pas combien de temps ça va lui prendre, mais il veut vraiment le faire. L'un des emplois qui l'intéressent vraiment – l'ouverture d'une branche des forces de l'ordre consacrée aux affaires classées sans suite – ne va pas s'envoler.

« Cela va prendre deux ans pour que ce soit approuvé et financé, de toute manière. », lui a dit l'homme à la cérémonie. « Dès que tu es prêt, le job est pour toi. »

Alors Stiles va à l'université parce qu'il le veut, pas parce qu'il en a  _ besoin _ . Il reste à Beacon Hills pour pouvoir suivre ses cours et parfois être frustré et revenir dans sa zone de sécurité pour faire des cookies et câliner son compagnon. Sa vie est plutôt bonne et il ne s'en plaint pas. Six mois de thérapie lui ont appris à ne pas  _ toujours _ s'attendre au pire.

La fête se calme après le coucher du soleil et beaucoup de monde part pour aller allumer des feux d'artifice. Naturellement, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui intéresse les Hale. Une heure après, il ne reste plus qu'eux, étendus sur une couverture sous les étoiles. Stiles regarde sa meute, sa famille, et une vague de chaleur monte en lui. Cora est étendue sur les cuisses d'Isaac, qui lui natte les cheveux. Scott et Allison flirtent pendant que Mélissa secoue la tête en affirmant que Scott a  _ encore _ grandi,  _ il ne devrait pas avoir fini maintenant ? _ Talia est assise, adossée contre la poitrine d'Aaron, ses bras autour de sa taille. Laura et Jonathan s'occupent du nouveau bébé pendant que Tyler montre à Sylvia comment souffler sur un pissenlit. Peter est assis épaule contre épaule avec Tom et se penche occasionnellement pour toucher sa tempe ou son menton avec sa joue. Stiles les observe pendant une minute et essaye de savoir, comme toujours, ce qu'il se passe entre eux.

Et puis il y a Derek bien sûr, une présence chaleureuse et solide contre son dos. Derek a été son plus gros soutien concernant son choix d'université – et le premier à accepter sa volonté de rester à Beacon Hills. Il l'a aussi soutenu dans sa décision de prendre des cours l'été entre ses deux dernières années de lycée pour pouvoir recevoir son diplôme en même temps que les autres, même si ça implique qu'il n'a pas eu de vacances. Et Stiles a soutenu Derek quand il a ouvert sa propre compagnie de paysagisme pour pouvoir faire davantage ce qu'il aime – le design et le côté artistique – plutôt qu'être toujours désigné pour porter les lourds sacs de terre.

« Alors. », dit Talia. « Puisque tout le monde est ici et encore réveillé – je crois – j'ai une annonce à faire. »

Stiles se crispe, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Derek lui frotte le dos doucement, et il laisse échapper une respiration.

« Aaron et moi avons discuté de commencer à designer et construire une nouvelle maison. »

Ce n'est pas si effrayant que ça et Stiles se détend alors que les autres commencent à poser des questions. Ils viennent juste de  _ finir _ de construire une maison trois mois plus tôt, un nouvel endroit pour Laura, Jonathan et leurs enfants. Quand Laura est tombée enceinte pour la troisième fois, ils ont décidé qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de place.

« Eh bien... », continue Talia. « On a pensé que vous pourriez apprécier avoir un endroit à vous, les enfants, pendant vos vacances à l'université. »

« Ouah, pour nous ? », s'étonne Scott, excité.

« En priorité pour Derek et Stiles. », explique Aaron. « Vu qu'ils restent à Beacon Hills. Mais avec de la place pour le reste d'entre vous, aussi. »

Cora est rayonnante. Isaac fait cette tête qu'il a quand il a peur de dire merci, mais Stiles fronce un peu les sourcils. « Je ne peux pas vraiment... Je veux dire, j'apprécie l'offre, mais je vais finir par passer la plupart de mon temps dans la maison principale, de toute manière, pour cuisiner. »

« Pas forcément. », rétorque Talia. « Dans les meutes avec plusieurs maisons, les repas sont généralement pris chez le Cordon Bleu, pas chez l'alpha. C'est logique, non ? Tout ce que tu prépares, tu pourrais l'amener chez les autres, ou alors on viendrait chez toi. » Elle lui sourit chaleureusement. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais designer ta propre cuisine. »

« Eh bien, oui, je – attendez, quoi ? » Stiles s'assoit sous l'excitation. « Je peux la designer moi-même ? Oh mon Dieu ! Je peux – Je peux avoir une armoire à provisions où l'on peut rentrer dedans ? Un de ces, ces fours super plats et faciles à nettoyer ? Et ces paniers que l'on peut pendre sur - »

« Doucement, doucement. », rit Aaron. « Tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. On a parlé à quelques entrepreneurs qui se sont occupés de la maison de Laura et Jonathan. Tu peux t'entretenir avec ceux qui ont fait la cuisine. »

« Et pour le reste de la maison ? » Stiles est énergique maintenant. « Est-ce que Derek aura une serre ? Il a toujours voulu une serre. Et un jacuzzi ? Ou au moins une baignoire assez grande pour deux personnes ? J'en ai besoin pour, euh, certaines raisons. », finit-il avec hâte en jetant un regard à son père, qui se contente de soupirer.

« On en parlera plus tard. », s'amuse Talia.

Cora quitte les cuisses d’Isaac pour se frotter contre l'épaule de sa mère. « Papa et toi n'allez pas vous sentir seuls, dans cette grande maison ? »

« Bien sûr que non. », intervient Peter. « Je serai là. »

Talia renifle malgré elle. Aaron rit doucement et dit : « Ça va faire du bien d'avoir un peu de silence et de tranquillité. »

« Pas de chance. », intervient Tom en levant les yeux au ciel. « Il n'y a jamais vraiment de ça par ici. »

« Vrai. », sourit Talia. « Allons, rentrons avant de se faire dévorer par les moustiques. Qui est partant pour un film ? »

Laura et Jonathan décident de rentrer chez eux pour coucher les enfants, mais tous les autres se dirigent vers la maison principale. Il reste plein de nourriture et Stiles s'empare d'un pichet de limonade et d'un autre d'ice tea pour que tout le monde ait quelque chose à boire, pendant que les autres sélectionnent le film. Tout le monde a des goûts différents, alors chacun a son tour pour choisir. Avec le temps, ils se sont regroupés pour rendre les choses plus faciles. Scott, Stiles, Isaac et Cora aiment les films d'action, de superhéros, de science-fiction. Talia et Derek aiment les films d'auteur ; les drames, les films historiques ou dans des langues différentes. Allison et Laura sont pour la romance. Tom et Aaron aiment tous les deux les classiques. Peter aussi, mais dans une certaine mesure. Peter est un peu l'imprévisible ; ses goûts sont vraiment éclectiques et il choisit souvent selon son humeur, qui est encore très changeante.

Aujourd'hui, c'est au tour de Peter de choisir et, après plusieurs minutes à naviguer sur Netflix, il choisit Fight Club. Stiles et Scott ont tout installé pour regarder sur la grande télévision, alors ils s'installent tous confortablement sur les canapés et les fauteuils.

Stiles observe Peter quand le film commence. Il s'installe près de Tom, se penche et frotte sa joue contre sa clavicule. Tom passe sa main le long de sa colonne vertébrale d'un air absent, de la  _ même  _ manière que fait Derek avec lui. Stiles décide mentalement d'en discuter avec Derek plus tard. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas besoin de s'en préoccuper. Quoi qu'il se passe, c'est une bonne chose. Il va s'en assurer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles se réveille le matin suivant, le bras de Derek enroulé autour de sa taille. Ils ne sont pas collés l'un à l'autre, ou Derek perdrait toute sensation dans son bras, mais le loup-garou le touche toujours d'une manière ou d'une autre dans son sommeil. Stiles bâille, roule sur le côté pour se rapprocher de son compagnon. Derek sourit. S'il n'est pas encore réveillé, il le sera bientôt.

Stiles se perd dans ses pensées, comme toujours, et il réfléchit à ce qu'il va faire. Il peut cuisiner, bien sûr ; il y a toujours quelque chose à préparer. Ou il peut lire, ou surfer sur internet. Ça l'occupera... une heure. Mais l'été s'étend devant lui. Un été entier, énorme, vide.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait aussi peur dès le matin ? », murmure Derek. Ses doigts viennent caresser le sternum du plus jeune.

« Je vais tellement  _ m'ennuyer _ . Je veux dire, j'ai la meute à m'occuper, et je peux aider à concevoir une nouvelle maison, et peut-être que je peux convaincre mon père de me confier une ou deux affaires. Et puis bien sûr, je dois passer beaucoup de temps à coucher avec toi de toutes les manières possibles, mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de  _ tout _ mon été ? »

Derek renifle d'amusement en entendant le programme. « Tu n'arrives pas à être heureux si tu n'as pas au moins dix choses à faire en même temps, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que non ! J'ai besoin d'une affaire. » Il roule sur Derek et prend un accent un peu gangster. « C'est un métier difficile, mais je suis un homme difficile. »

« C'était la pire imitation que j'ai entendue. », remarque Derek.

« Alors tu n'as jamais joué à Cranium avec Scott. », rétorque Stiles. Ses yeux s'illuminent. « Je sais ! Essayons de comprendre ce qu'il se passe entre mon père et Peter. »

« Comprendre... Quoi ? » Derek le juge avec ses sourcils.

« Allez ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as  _ rien _ remarqué entre eux. Je vais trouver ce que c'est ! »

Derek a encore l'air dubitatif. « J'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient amis. »

« Ils se comportent pas comme des amis. » Stiles se met à mordiller l'oreille de son compagnon. Celui-ci l'enlace, ses doigts tracent le contour de ses omoplates et suivent sa colonne vertébrale. « Ils se câlinent trop. Et ne me dit pas que c'est un truc de loup-garou. Peter n'est comme ça avec personne d'autre. » Quand Derek se contente de grogner légèrement, Stiles continue. « Allez, tu sais que j'ai raison. Oncle P est la personne la plus dangereuse que je connaisse mais, mets-le dans la même pièce que mon père et il se transforme en gros chat ronronnant qui se frotte contre ses jambes. »

« Okay, peut-être qu'il est un peu – attends, littéralement ? »

« Oui, littéralement. Je l'ai littéralement vu allongé sur le canapé à frotter sa tête contre les jambes de mon père. Seulement sous sa forme de loup, mais bon. C'est chelou, même pour Oncle P. »

« Peter a toujours été un peu étrange. », remarque Derek.

« C'est un euphémisme. » Stiles se redresse légèrement et Derek proteste. « Okay, on va jouer à un jeu. Je te dis ce qu'ils font et tu me dis si c'est bizarre pour un loup-garou. »

« Ah oui ? » Derek les fait rouler à nouveau et l'embrasse langoureusement. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai si je gagne ? »

« Ça ne va pas être un problème. » Derek grogne de protestation avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. « Okay, okay. », dit Stiles en essayant de reprendre son souffle. « Peter marque beaucoup mon père avec son odeur. Bizarre ou pas ? »

« Non, surtout si ton père n'est pas beaucoup là. Quand Peter le voit, il va vouloir ajouter l'odeur de la meute sur lui. »

« Il aime aussi s'allonger avec la tête sur les cuisses de mon père. »

« Bizarre. », admet Derek. « Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une étrangeté d'Oncle Peter. Je veux dire, les loups-garous adorent le contact physique, non ? »

« Oui. » Stiles gémit alors que Derek fait une marque sur le côté de sa gorge. « C'est une dépendance à l'ocytocine. »

Derek s'écarte. « Comment ? »

Stiles cligne des yeux. « Quoi, quoi ? Les loups-garous ont besoin d'un niveau plus élevé d'ocytocine que les humains. C'est un neuro-modulateur. Ça a à voir avec... zut, euh... être ensemble ? Genre, physiquement ? »

« L'intimité ? L'attachement ? »

« Oui, un de ces deux-là. Enfin, va trouver un bouquin de chimie si ça t'intéresse vraiment. Le truc c'est que les loups-garous ont besoin de plus d'ocytocine que les humains et sont plus susceptibles d'en produire après une connexion physique ou de l'intimité avec une personne dont ils sont proches. C'est en partie pour ça que les loups omégas sont si instables, et pourquoi la séparation d'avec la meute t'affecte à la fois mentalement et physiquement. Le truc c'est que... Peter a besoin d'ocytocine autant que tous les loups-garous, mais il a toujours été un peu distant à cause de, tu sais, zinzin. Alors peut-être qu'avec mon père, il rattrape le temps perdu. »

« Un peu comme s'il avait une addiction physique maintenant. », se questionne Derek. « Intéressant. Okay. Quoi d'autre ? » Il se penche et prend le lobe de l'oreille de Stiles dans sa bouche, une main descend le long de son estomac et ses côtes.

Stiles se tortille de contentement. « Il vole les... les affaires que porte mon père. Les vêtements, c'est le mot. »

À ça, Derek se rassoit. « Vraiment ? »

« Ouais. »

« C'est un truc de compagnons. »

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel. « Mec, je sais. »

Derek réfléchit une minute. « Je veux dire, qu'il veuille que ton père porte son odeur, c'est logique, c'est la meute. Mais vouloir avoir l'odeur de ton père disponible ? C'est un peu étrange. Peut-être que si c'est ton père qui lui fournit toute l'ocytocine dont il a besoin, avoir son odeur aide Peter à rester calme ? »

« Quand tu en parles comme ça, mon père ressemble à un dealer de drogue dans une ruelle sombre. »

« Hey, c'était ta métaphore. »

« Ce n'était pas une métaphore. C'était une affirmation d'un fait neurochimique. », répond Stiles en secouant la tête. « Maintenant, remets ta main là où elle était. »

Derek renifle et obéit. « Okay. Continue ? »

« Il est très sensible aux humeurs de mon père. Genre, il sait toujours ce qu'il ressent. »

« Pas étrange. C'est juste l'odeur. On sait faire ça pour à peu près tous ceux avec qui on passe beaucoup de temps. Je sais plutôt bien lire les émotions de ton père, aussi. Autre chose ? »

« Il apporte de la nourriture à mon père. », dit Stiles.

Derek hausse les épaules. « Pas si étrange que ça. »

« Et le regarde la manger. »

Là, Derek fait une nouvelle pause.

« De manière  _ intensive _ . »

Derek baisse la tête et pose son front contre la clavicule de Stiles. « D'accord, tu gagnes, c'est étrange. C'est un autre comportement entre compagnons. Tu le sais. Je sais que tu le sais, parce que je le fais alors même que tu es le Cordon Bleu. Tout le monde le fait. Papa ramène toutes ces friandises à chaque fois qu'il voyage, Isaac fait à Cora ses cookies préférés... »

« Ouaip, c'est chelou. », s'exclame Stiles. « Quelque chose se trame. » Il s'avance et commence à mordiller la gorge de Derek, là où elle rejoint son épaule. « Je vais découvrir ce que c'est. »

« Écoute, tu sais que c'est impossible pour un loup-garou d'avoir un second compagnon. », le prévient Derek. « Ça n'est jamais  _ arrivé _ . »

« Je sais. » Stiles passe sa main dans les cheveux du plus vieux, le long de son dos. « En fait, j'y pensais, l'autre jour. Tu sais, tout le monde dit que les loups-garous ne se remettent jamais de la perte d'un compagnon. Et Dieu sait que j'ai eu peur de te perdre, c'est la chose la plus terrifiante sur terre. Papa m'a dit que la plupart des loups qui perdent leur compagnon se suicident. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Derek en choisissant de ne pas devenir émotionnel à ce propos, parce que ça ne va jamais lui arriver.

« Eh bien, Peter ne l'a  _ pas fait _ . C'est peut-être honnêtement le loup-garou qui a survécu le plus longtemps après ça. Beaucoup restent juste assez longtemps pour se venger, mais Peter a été... distrait. En un sens, le fait que ta mère l'a convaincu qu'il était fou a peut-être joué en sa faveur. À cause de ça, il lui a fallu six ans pour se venger et, d'ici là... Peut-être que, juste un tout petit peu, il a commencé à guérir. Et il va de mieux en mieux depuis. Alors peut-être que les loups-garous peuvent se remettre de la perte d'un compagnon, peut-être pas entièrement, mais au moins un peu. Et on ne l'a jamais su parce qu'aucun n'a vécu assez longtemps. »

Derek y réfléchit. « Je suppose que ce n'est pas une théorie si terrible que ça. »

Stiles le tapote dans les côtes. « C'est une théorie géniale, parce que toutes mes théories sont géniales. », dit-il. Puis il soupire. « Écoute, je sais que mon père n'est pas le compagnon de Peter, je sais qu'il ne va pas être un remède magique à tous ses problèmes. Mais, juste parce qu'il ne va jamais avoir un autre compagnon, cela veut-il dire qu'il ne va plus jamais tomber amoureux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », admet Derek.

« Moi non plus. Personne ne sait. Alors, découvrons-le. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères, exactement ? », demande Derek, puis il baisse la tête quand les mains de Stiles voyagent plus bas. « C'est – C'est distrayant. »

« Uh huh. » Stiles continue à faire courir ses mains sur les fesses de Derek, sur l'arrière de ses cuisses. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait juste, tu sais, observer. Pour l'instant. Sans qu'ils le sachent. Ils vont se comporter bizarrement s'ils savent qu'on regarde. »

Derek grogne. « Tu veux espionner ton père. Le flic. Et Peter, la Main Gauche. » Il fait un léger bruit alors que Stiles tâte. « C'est une  _ excellente _ idée. »

« Ça fera un bon entraînement. Peter est toujours en train de me dire que je devrais travailler ce genre de choses. Je lui dirai que j'affine mes qualités de Main Gauche, et qu'il doit me dire quand il me surprend, mais pas m'arrêter. Il mange ce genre de choses dans la paume de ma main. »

« Si quelqu'un dans le monde peut se montrer plus rusé que Peter, c'est toi, mais je ne pense  _ vraiment _ pas qu'il va se faire avoir. On peut faire l'amour, maintenant ? »

« Dans une minute. Ça vaut au moins le coup d'essayer. Allez, je sais que tu veux faire ça avec moi. On va être partenaires. Tu peux être le flic guindé qui obéit à toutes les règles et je peux être le flic dangereux qui a ses propres méthodes. »

« Uh huh. Est-ce que le flic guindé ferait ça ? », demande Derek en mettant sa main dans le boxer de Stiles pour masser ce qu'il y trouve.

« Oh bon sang, j'espère que oui ! » Stiles ferme les yeux. « Beaucoup de fois, de préférence. Tout le temps. »

« On pourrait faire quelque chose de révolutionnaire, comme leur demander. » Derek ferme les yeux à son tour et frotte ses hanches contre celles de Stiles, faisant des mouvements de va-et-vient contre lui.

« Tu plaisantes ? Je te garantis que mon père n'a aucune idée de tout ça. Même s'il suspecte que Peter a des sentiments pour lui, il ne dira jamais rien, parce qu'il sait que Peter a perdu Olivia et c'est une certitude qu'il péterait un câble s'il se rendait compte qu'il commence à tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et si Peter s'en rendait compte, il péterait un câble, alors il ne sait de toute évidence pas ce qu'il se passe non plus. »

« Tu sais, », fait remarquer Derek. « On dirait que ce n'est pas que tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, mais que tu veux leur  _ dire _ ce qu'il se passe. »

Stiles y pense une seconde. « Eh bien, oui, c'est une bonne remarque. Mais délicatement, pour qu'Oncle P ne perde pas ses moyens. »

« Ça... va certainement être un défi. »

« Uh huh. Bon, on va faire l'amour, ou pas, du coup ? »

« Seigneur, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais demander. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Étonnamment, Stiles tient une semaine de ses vacances d'été avant d'enfin chercher quelque chose à faire. Il passe beaucoup de temps à faire de la pâtisserie, cuisiner, jouer aux jeux vidéo avec Scott et Isaac, il va au cinéma, il se détend. C'est assez nouveau pour lui. Stiles est dans un état de stress continu depuis bien avant que Derek l'ait choisi comme compagnon.

  
  


Tom Stilinski n'est tout de même pas surpris de voir son fils s'aventurer dans la station de police la seconde semaine des vacances. « Tu n'as pas des bêtises à faire ailleurs ? », demande-t-il en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Pas pour le moment. », plaisante Stiles en dansant sur ses talons. « Alors, quoi de neuf ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé d'excitant ? Des affaires intéressantes ? Il y a - »

Tom le laisse parler jusqu'à ce qu'il ait terminé, passant le temps à faire de la paperasse pour l'affaire qu'ils viennent juste de résoudre, un simple cas de conduite en état d'ivresse. Quand Stiles s'arrête de parler et lui envoie un regard implorant, il croise les mains sur son bureau. « Je voudrais te parler de ta pré-rentrée. »

« Oh. », dit Stiles. Il cille, pris au dépourvu par le changement de sujet brusque. « Okay, bien sûr. Quoi donc en particulier ? »

« Tu vas choisir tes cours, non ? », demande Tom.

« Ouais. Enfin, je ne pourrai pas choisir tous ceux que je  _ veux _ , beaucoup ne sont pas à destination des première années et bien sûr, tout ceux que je veux suivre ont des pré-requis qui vont me prendre du temps, mais - »

« À ce propos. Je pense que tu ne devrais en choisir que trois. »

« Trois classes ? Papa, ça ne fait que neuf crédits. Je ne peux pas prendre que neuf crédits. »

« Si, tu peux. » Il voit que Stiles est sur le point de protester. « Je ne dis pas que tu dois faire la même chose pour tous tes semestres jusqu'à ton diplôme. Je dis juste que c'est ton premier semestre. Ça va être une période d'adaptation. Tu vas devoir t'habituer à la nouvelle charge de travail et je pense que ce serait mieux d'y aller doucement. Surtout parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'enterres sous le travail pour t'en vouloir si tu ne peux pas gérer. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Au lycée je suivais les cours à temps complet, et j'allais bien. »

« Oui, mais ce n'est pas le lycée, Stiles. Ce sera peut-être plus difficile, ce sera peut-être plus simple. Je ne sais pas. Je dis juste que, tant qu'on ne sait pas, tu devrais te lâcher un peu de lest. Mais ! », continue-t-il. « Puisque je savais que tu détesterais l'idée, je suis prêt à passer un marché. »

« Quel genre de marché ? », demande Stiles, suspicieux.

« Si tu acceptes de ne choisir que trois classes, alors je suis prêt à te laisser travailler sur quelques affaires non résolues. »

Stiles saute presque de sa chaise. « Oh mon Dieu, vraiment ? Des affaires de Beacon Hills ? Des vraies affaires non résolues ? Avec le soutien de la police ? Légalement ? »

« Contre tout bon sens, oui, avec le soutien légal de la police. » C'est ça qui va être différent des autres cas sur lesquels Stiles a pu travailler. Quand il a fait des recherches sur des cas pouvant impliquer l'OLL, ce n'étaient pas des enquêtes en cours. Parfois, il n'y avait pas du tout de crime déclaré, alors il devait être discret pour trouver l'information dont il avait besoin. Tom pense que ça sera une bonne expérience pour lui de travailler vraiment  _ avec _ un département de police.

« Est-ce que Beacon Hills a beaucoup d'affaires non résolues ? », demande Stiles.

« Ça dépend de ce que tu cherches. Oui, il y en a plein si tu parles de vol à l'étalage, de vandalisme, ce genre de choses. Non, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'affaires  _ majeures  _ qui ne sont pas résolues, mais il y en a certaines. Peut-être même qui datent de cette décennie. »

« Eh bieeeeeeen. », dit Stiles. « Je pense que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça de faire un semestre plus léger. Tu sais, juste pour voir. »

« C'est ce que j'aime entendre. Je te donnerai un résumé des affaires, et tu pourras en choisir une. »

« Une seule ? Papa, s'il te plaît ! Tu sais que je travaille mieux si je peux passer d'une chose à l'autre. Donne m'en plusieurs ! »

Tom soupire. Il le contredirait bien, mais il sait que Stiles a raison. Il travaille effectivement mieux quand il peut aller et venir entre différentes affaires, changer s'il est coincé ou commence à être frustré. « Bien. Mais pas plus de trois. En fait, j'en ai une en tête qui pourrait t'intéresser. »

« Ah oui ? Je t'écoute. »

Tom prend une boîte remplie de dossiers et d'enregistrements vidéo derrière son bureau. « Ça date de 2003. Le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva. »


	2. Chapter 2

Un des avantages à posséder son entreprise, c'est que Derek a pu concevoir son bureau ; il travaille dans une véranda trois saisons par an. Parfois, il fait même assez bon pour rester pendant l'hiver, suivant le temps. Ce jour-ci, il fait du soleil et dans les 25°C. Il travaille torse-nu, boit du thé glacé à l'ombre pendant qu'il dessine des croquis pour une fontaine.

Ce n'est pas que ça le dérangeait d'être toujours désigné d'office pour déplacer des arbres et des pierres pour son précédent travail, c'est simplement que ce n'est pas ce qu'il rêvait de faire. Il adore s'occuper des plantes, mais il aime aussi beaucoup les aspects plus larges du paysagisme, concevoir des ensembles sur une échelle plus grande. Il a hésité un moment, parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber son ancien patron. Scott a eu l'idée de proposer à Isaac de le remplacer. Isaac a de l'expérience, vu son travail dans le cimetière et il travaille dur (probablement davantage que Derek, qui a tendance à se laisser distraire en essayant de trouver l'emplacement parfait pour cette azalée, et qui déteste s'occuper des clients).

Isaac ira au collège à l'automne mais, d'ici là, le propriétaire de la pépinière pourra probablement trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est un bon job d'été pour le jeune homme, avec des horaires flexibles et le genre de travail d'extérieur qui lui permet de rester en forme.

Derek est content que Cora ait réussi à convaincre Isaac d'aller à l'université. En tant que loups-garous, ils ne comprennent pas vraiment l'état d'esprit des humains qui ont du mal à laisser la meute payer pour eux. Isaac, avec son histoire, a encore plus de difficultés. Mais Derek s'attendait à ça, vu les problèmes qu'il avait eus quand Stiles s'échinait à payer toutes les courses pour gagner sa place dans la meute. Il se doutait qu'Isaac ferait pareil.

Pendant les longues nuits d'hiver, Cora et lui ont élaboré plusieurs stratégies pour faire comprendre à Isaac que ce n'est ni de la pitié, nide l'obligation. C'est quelque chose que la meute aime faire. Ils mettent les ressources en commun pour que tout le monde puisse être heureux, puisqu'un membre malheureux donne une meute malheureuse. C'est aussi naturel pour les loups-garous que de respirer.

Bien sûr, Cora avait ses propres doutes quand à l'université. Elle a toujours adoré regarder des films avec des costumes élaborés ; elle adore faire des looks avec Allison et Erica, jouer avec les coiffures et le maquillage. Elle était en charge des costumes pour la pièce de théâtre de l'année dernière, et elle avait adoré ça. Beacon Hills n'avait pas de club de théâtre, mais la ville était assez grande pour en créer un. Certaines personnes à qui elle avait parlé, comme le professeur d'arts dramatiques ou le conservateur du musée local, pensent que ça pourrait fonctionner.

« Mais je ne sais pas... », avait dit Cora, couchée sur le dos pour regarder le plafond de la chambre de Derek, un soir pluvieux d'hiver. « C'est simplement que... Je ne veux pas décevoir maman. Je veux dire, elle et papa sont géniaux dans ce qu'ils font. Ils font des vrais trucs,  _ importants _ . »

Derek avait secoué la tête et l'avait laissée boire son chocolat chaud. « Maman et moi nous sommes beaucoup disputés, et il y a encore des sujets sur lesquels nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Mais elle ne m'a jamais mis la pression pour une certaine université, une carrière particulière. Quand j'avais dix-sept ans, je lui ai dit après avoir travaillé un été à la pépinière que c'était ce que je voulais faire. Et elle était d'accord. Elle était heureuse que j'ai trouvé quelque chose qui me plaise vraiment. »

« Tu penses que ça le fera ? », avait demandé Cora.

« Je pense que si c'est ce que tu veux faire de ta vie, lance-toi. », avait répondu Derek. « Chacun de nous dans la meute te dira la même chose. »

Quand Cora a reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à l'Institut des Arts de Californie, elle a exposé son ambition de se lancer dans la conception de costumes et éventuellement installer une troupe de théâtre à Beacon Hills. Puis, elle a annoncé qu'Isaac irait à l'université pour pouvoir l'aider. Isaac a acquiescé timidement et Derek a soupiré de soulagement.

De toute manière, la jeune génération de la meute a de l'ambition, niveau carrière, même s'ils ne sont pas des Hale de naissance. Scott est en bonne voie pour devenir vétérinaire. Allison fait un stage d'été dans le cabinet de Talia Hale (son père était outré, mais avec le temps, son outrage s'est transformé en résignation et Allison pense qu'il faisait semblant, tout ce temps.) Et Stiles, bien sûr, va devenir le meilleur détective privé de la côte Ouest.

Comme si penser à lui l'avait invoqué, Derek entend un léger sifflotement alors que Stiles descend les escaliers qui mènent à son bureau. « Eh bah, la vue est aussi belle chaque jour ? », demande le jeune homme en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, le regard rivé sur Derek. « Parce que si c'est le cas, je vais venir te voir plus souvent au boulot. »

« Il fait trop chaud pour s'habiller. », répond Derek et Stiles se penche pour l'embrasser.

« Oui, c'est pour ça qu'en général les gens travaillent à l'intérieur, l'été, là où il y a de l'air conditionné. »

« Aucun intérêt, puisque je passe au moins la moitié de mon temps dans la serre ou dans la pépinière. Je serais tout sale et transpirant, de toute manière. Mais ne te fais pas d'idées. », ajoute Derek. « Même si j'adorerais prendre une pause, j'ai pas mal de travail. »

« Tu bosses sur quoi ? », demande Stiles en se penchant pour regarder l'écran de l'ordinateur par-dessus l'épaule de Derek. Celui-ci aime dessiner sur papier, mais les logiciels de design sont fabuleux et il peut voir ses créations en trois dimensions. « C'est magnifique. C'est pour quoi ? »

« Un musée à Ukiah refait ses jardins. », explique Derek avant de lever les yeux. « Où est-ce que tu as passé ta journée ? Tu sens tout excité. »

« Oh, oui, je suis allé voir mon père au commissariat. »

« Et comment s'est passé ton espionnage ? », demande Derek alors que Stiles s'assoit sur la table pour le regarder travailler.

« Quoi ? Oh, j'ai oublié. », admet Stiles. « Mon père m'a distrait. »

« Ah oui ? », demande Derek, toujours concentré sur son écran. Stiles explique qu'il a accepté de suivre trois cours le premier semestre et, en échange, son père lui a confié des affaires non résolues. « Quelque chose de bien ? »

« Un meurtre infâme. », dit Stiles. Derek hausse les sourcils et Stiles se calme un peu. « Non, euh, sérieusement. Le meurtre d'une adolescente en 2003. Elle est morte après avoir rejeté la morsure d'un alpha incontrôlable, alors mon père a pensé que ça pourrait m'intéresser. »

Derek reporte son attention sur Stiles. « Est-ce que tu parles de Paige Krasikeva ? »

« Oui, comment tu le sais ? »

« Tous les loups-garous de Californie ont entendu parler d'elle. », répond Derek. « Je la connaissais un peu. Mais, tu sais, les attaques d'un loup-garou incontrôlable sont assez rares. Alors, c'était quelque chose de gros. Je crois que j'avais dans les quinze ans. »

« Oh mon Dieu, tu la connaissais ? Je peux t'interroger ? » Stiles saute de la table. « Tu sais, pour m’entraîner. »

« Oui, tant que tu ne t'attends pas à ce que j'arrête ce que je suis en train de faire. Il faut que je finisse les plans ce soir pour pouvoir commander le carrelage. »

« Okay. » Stiles sort son ordinateur portable du sac qu'il a toujours avec lui. « Après, papa m'a donné le dossier, mais je l'ai à peine regardé. Il est énorme, je pense qu'ils ont fait des tonnes d'interrogatoires. Il a dit que j'aurais peut-être plus de chance que la police vu que j'en sais beaucoup sur les loups-garous, les rejets de morsure et tout ça. » Il installe son ordinateur en parlant. « Okay. Comment est-ce que tu connaissais Paige ? »

« C'était au premier trimestre de ma seconde. », dit Derek. « A l'époque, ils avaient un programme d'échanges étudiants entre les écoles surnaturelles et humaines pour favoriser les relations amicales. Quelques humains passaient un trimestre dans notre école, et quelques surnat' passaient le leur chez eux. J'en faisais partie et c'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Paige. »

« Hmm. Je me demande pourquoi ils ont arrêté le programme. » Stiles fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne sais pas. », dit Derek. « Ça s'est arrêté après l'incendie, je sais ça, parce que Tyler l'a fait aussi, deux ans après moi. » Sa voix accroche légèrement mais reste stable quand il parle de son petit frère cadet, qui est mort à quinze ans dans l'incendie.

Stiles écrit ça. « Elle ressemblait à quoi ? Paige ? »

Derek réfléchit. « Je ne veux pas dire de mal des morts mais, euh, on ne s'aimait pas beaucoup. Ce qui est probablement plus de ma faute que de la sienne, si je veux vraiment être honnête. Je veux dire, j'étais un loup-garou parmi les humains et j'étais très athlétique et, euh... »

« Très attirant ? », suggère Stiles. « Toutes les filles devaient tomber à tes pieds, hein ? »

« Je suis devenu un trouduc. », acquiesce Derek. « Calme tes esprits. », ajoute-t-il avec un grondement quand il voit que Stiles est sur le point de dire quelque chose. « Bref, de ce que je peux dire, Paige était très intelligente et n'avait aucune patience pour les bêtises des garçons de cet âge-là. Elle jouait du violoncelle, ça je m'en souviens. Elle nous criait dessus si on était trop bruyants quand elle s’entraînait. Je la pensais un peu coincée, tu vois, une rabat-joie. Mais elle était probablement très gentille. »

« Elle avait des ennemis ? »

Derek hausse légèrement les épaules. « Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. J'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi certaines filles la chahutaient un peu parce qu'elle avait soit-disant le béguin pour moi. Mais c'était probablement, tu sais, des rumeurs. »

« Oui, eh bien, on sait tous les deux à quel point cette ville gère bien le harcèlement scolaire. », répond Stiles en prenant quelques notes. « Elle a été trouvée à l'école vers dix-huit heures. Tu sais ce qu'elle pouvait faire là ? »

« Elle restait souvent tard le soir pour jouer. C'est pour ça qu'elle nous criait souvent dessus. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne s'entraînait pas chez elle. »

« Peut-être trop bruyant. », suppute Stiles. « Mais ça n'explique pas comment ou pourquoi un loup-garou alpha l'aurait mordue. Je veux dire, venir à l'école, c'est comme s'il la cherchait elle, spécifiquement. »

« Comment sais-tu que c'est un  _ il  _ ? »

« La taille de la morsure suggère une mâchoire masculine. », dit Stiles. « J'ai vu ça pendant que j'étais dans le bureau de mon père. C'est possible que ce soit une femme, mais improbable. » 

Derek tape une minute sur son clavier sans rien dire, puis regarde l'ordinateur générer son œuvre avec satisfaction. « De ce que je sais, le fait qu'elle ait rejeté la morsure a été passé sous silence. », dit-il. « Personne ne voulait que les gens paniquent. Je sais qu'on a dit aux lycéens qu'elle avait eu une réaction allergique grave. Ils n'ont pas dit à quoi. Tout le monde a pensé à des cacahuètes, ou des fruits de mer, un truc du genre. Je sais qu'elle est morte d'un rejet parce que j'ai entendu ma mère le mentionner. » Il modifie quelques éléments de sa conception avant de reprendre la parole. « Elle en sait probablement plus que moi. Il y a eu des ramifications légales après ça. »

« Ah oui ? », demande Stiles en prenant des notes. « Quel genre ? »

« Une législation pour que les ambulanciers puissent avoir les premiers immunosuppresseurs sur eux et aient le droit de les administrer sur le terrain. », répond Derek. « Ils ont dit qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas morte si le traitement avait été administré plus tôt. Tu en sais davantage que moi sur ce sujet. »

« Oui, il faut que je lise le dossier en détails. » Stiles se lève et referme son ordinateur. « Mais c'était un bon début. » Il se penche pour embrasser Derek plus généreusement. « Pour le moment, je vais rentrer à la maison et commencer à préparer à manger. Scott et moi, on a un tournoi très sérieux de Call of Duty qui nous attend et  _ après _ , j'ai un compagnon à récompenser pour être aussi génial. Alors je ne vais probablement pas m'y mettre avant demain. »

Derek lui sourit, content que Stiles ne commence pas à être obsédé par l'affaire, comme il l'a fait avec tant d'autres. « Okay. On se revoit à la maison vers 17h30 ? »

« Pas de soucis ! », Stiles lui répond avant de s'éloigner en trottinant.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est facile de voir pourquoi le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva est une affaire non résolue. Chaque question posée a mené à une impasse. En voyant le cas onze ans plus tard, Stiles ne sait même pas par où commencer.

Le crime en lui-même est plutôt simple. Il s'avère que Derek ne se trompait pas sur la raison de sa présence à l'école aussi tard. Elle restait souvent s’entraîner, avait dit le professeur de musique, parce qu'elle avait trois jeunes frères et sœurs à la maison et elle ne pouvait pas avoir assez de calme. Ce jour-là ne sortait pas de l'ordinaire. Une répétition avec l'orchestre jusqu'à seize heures. Certains jours, Paige rentrait avec une amie puisque ses deux parents travaillaient. Ce jour-là, elle avait dit à cette amie qu'elle allait rester répéter, puisqu'elle avait une compétition bientôt. Il n'y avait rien d'inhabituel, et personne ne s'était posé de questions. Le professeur était parti vers 16h30 et avait dit que Paige était toujours en train de répéter en salle de musique. L'école ne fermait généralement pas avant 18h.

Entre 16h30 et 18h – probablement plus proche de 18h – Paige a été mordue par un loup-garou alpha. Son corps a rejeté la morsure et elle est entrée en état de choc. Le traitement a malheureusement été une suite d'erreurs. Les rejets de morsure sont rares, et les ambulanciers ne s'y connaissaient pas vraiment. Dans la lumière faible de l'école presque fermée, les secrétions noires, signes classiques d'un rejet, ont été prises pour du sang et les ambulanciers avaient nettoyé sa bouche quand ils avaient vérifié si elle respirait. La morsure elle-même était sur le torse, sous ses vêtements et n'avait pas été remarquée tout de suite à l'hôpital. Le temps qu'ils se rendent compte de ce qu'il se passait et commencent le traitement, c'était trop tard. Paige était déjà tombée dans le coma, et elle était morte deux jours plus tard.

Rien de ceci n'était malveillant et, au vu de la rareté des rejets, ce n'était même pas surprenant. L’hôpital avait instauré une formation pour apprendre à reconnaître un rejet pour tous les personnels des urgences et les ambulanciers. La plainte avait été réglée hors des tribunaux. Mais personne n'avait trouvé qui l'avait mordue, ni pourquoi il l'avait laissée mourir là.

Les attaques d'alphas incontrôlables étaient incroyablement rares aux États-Unis et, quand ils se produisaient, c'était toujours dans la nature. Stiles ne sait pas ce qui aurait pu pousser un alpha à transformer quelqu'un aléatoirement. Il ne peut pas comprendre pourquoi il aurait voulu ajouter un étranger à sa meute, pas avec tout ce qu'il sait sur celles-ci. Étant donné que la plupart des attaques se passent dans la nature, il pense qu'il y a un composant un peu sauvage aux loups-garous en question.

Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait pousser un loup-garou alpha à entrer dans un lycée public à 18h et mordre une jeune adolescente ? La famille Krasikeva n'avait aucune relation connue avec des loups-garous. Les alphas des trois meutes qui vivaient à Beacon Hills n'étaient pas sur les lieux le soir de l'attaque, et aucun d'eux n'avait entendu parler d'un autre alpha en ville.

La seule chose qui peut passer pour un indice est l'appel passé au 911. Il a été envoyé du téléphone de Paige à 18h01. L'opérateur avait entendu une respiration lourde, haletante, mais rien d'autre. Elle avait présumé qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence médicale et avait envoyé les secours ainsi que la police. Ceux-ci étaient arrivés trois minutes plus tard. Rien de tout cela n'aurait été étrange, si ce n'est que le téléphone avait été nettoyé de toute empreinte. Paige n'avait aucune raison de faire ça, si elle en avait seulement été capable, alors c'était soit son tueur, soit un témoin qui s'en était chargé.

Pourquoi ? Stiles feuillette le dossier, essaie de trouver une réponse. Si l'alpha a réalisé qu'elle avait rejeté la morsure, pourquoi ne pas rester en ligne et le dire à l'opérateur pour être certain que le traitement soit correctement appliqué ? Pourquoi faire le numéro, poser le téléphone et partir ? Et si c'était un témoin, pourquoi ne  _ pas _ rester avec elle ? La personne avait-elle peur de l'alpha, celui-ci était-il encore dans les parages ? Le témoin craignait-il d'être accusé s'il était surpris avec une fille mourante ? Est-ce qu'un témoin aurait pu reconnaître un rejet de morsure ?

Rien de tout ça n’était logique et, comme le shérif l'avait prédit, Stiles est amoureux de ce dossier seulement dix minutes après avoir fourré son nez dedans.

En plus des transcriptions, toutes les dépositions sont enregistrées et il y en a beaucoup. Toute personne plus ou moins connectée à la famille Krasikeva a été interrogée. Tout le personnel de l'école. La professeur de musique pleure pendant toute sa déposition en parlant du talent qui a été perdu. Chaque alpha dans un rayon de 160km a été interrogé.

La seule conclusion à laquelle Stiles parvient est que, en dépit de ce qu'il s'est produit, tuer Paige n'était pas l'objectif de l'alpha. Un rejet de morsure est incroyablement rare et il y a des manières bien plus simples de tuer quelqu'un. L'explication la plus probable est que l'alpha voulait la transformer et a paniqué quand son corps a commencé à montrer des signes de rejet. Il a appelé les secours, nettoyé le téléphone et s'est enfui.

Mais la raison pour laquelle quiconque aurait voulu transformer Paige Krasikeva – une jeune humaine sans aucune connexion à une meute – lui échappe. Les seuls loups-garous qui l'ont rencontrée sont Derek et une fille du nom de Karla Reyes, une des sœurs aînées d'Erica Reyes. Et aucun des deux n'avait de lien réel avec elle.

Avec tout ça en tête, Stiles se met à la recherche de sa personne favorite pour parler de ce genre de choses. Il trouve Peter, étonnamment, dans la cuisine. « Coucou, Oncle P. », dit-il. Le loup-garou regarde dans le garde-manger comme s'il contenait tous les secrets de l'univers. « Quoi de neuf ? Tu as faim ? Je pourrais te faire quelque chose. » Peter manque souvent les repas parce qu'il est occupé à autre chose, perd la notion du temps ou oublie de manger.

« Est-ce qu'on a encore ces crackers au bacon ? », demande-t-il.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu veux que je les rajoute sur la liste ? »

Peter fronce les sourcils. « Est-ce que ton père les aime ? »

« Nope. Trop poivrés. » Stiles lui lance un autre regard en coin avant de sortir les œufs du réfrigérateur. S'il reste en cuisine, autant qu'il fasse quelque chose. « Tu sais ce que mon père aime, par contre ? Ces petits Triscuits aux différentes saveurs, genre aux tomates et ceux avec, tu sais, ces trucs verts qui ressemblent à des algues. Tu veux que j'en prenne une boîte ou deux ? »

« Cela me paraît étrange, que ton père n'aime pas quelque chose au bacon. », répond Peter d'un ton pensif.

« Ces crackers n'ont pas vraiment le goût de bacon. », remarque Stiles. Peter continue à regarder dans le garde-manger. Au bout d'un moment, Stiles reprend : « Tu veux que j'achète des Triscuits ? »

« La prochaine fois que tu vas en courses, oui. », dit Peter. Il regarde ce que fait Stiles, à sortir le céleri et les oignons du réfrigérateur. « Tu fais une salade d’œufs ? »

« Ouaip ! Tu as faim ? »

« Hmm. » Peter s'assoit sur le comptoir et regarde Stiles mettre une casserole d'eau à bouillir. « Tu voulais me parler ? »

« Je travaille sur un cas, pour mon père. », explique Stiles. « Tu sais quoi sur les attaques d'alphas incontrôlables ? »

« Autant que sur tout autre sujet, je suppose. », répond Peter, ce qui signifie qu'il en sait cinq fois plus que la plupart des gens.

« Pourquoi elles se produisent ? »

Il s'attend à ce que Peter 'hmm' et 'aaah', alors il est surpris quand il a une réponse immédiate et décisive. « Folie. »

« Est-ce que... C'est fréquent ? », tente Stiles.

Peter reste silencieux un long moment, regarde Stiles rincer et émincer le céleri. « Non. », répond-il finalement. « Ça se produit généralement après la perte d'une meute, ou d'un compagnon ou une compagne. Tu as vu à quel point les alphas peuvent être déterminés à élargir leur meute. »

Stiles acquiesce, repense au comportement de Talia les premiers mois après sa rencontre avec Derek. L'instinct d'augmenter le nombre des membres de sa meute rendait Talia folle petit à petit, sans oublier le traumatisme d'avoir tant de membres tués dans l'incendie. Elle avait presque fait exploser ce qui lui restait de meute avec ses tentatives. Et c'était Talia – une femme forte et intelligente qui avait été un loup-garou depuis sa naissance. « Alors si une meute perd trop de membres... »

« À cause du traumatisme. », précise Peter. « Il y a toujours un traumatisme. Les meutes grandissent et s'appauvrissent, elles... » Il fait un geste d'une main. « Respirent. Inspirent et expirent. C'est un rythme naturel. Les membres peuvent bouger. Aaron a quitté sa meute pour rejoindre la nôtre quand Talia et lui se sont mariés. Si l'un de leurs enfants se marie avec un loup de naissance, peut-être qu'ils quitteront la meute pour en joindre une autre. En général, les deux alphas se réunissent avec le couple et ils en discutent. Ça crée de bonnes alliances et c'est considéré comme une bonne chose. Mais quand des membres de la meute nous sont arrachés, ça crée cette sorte de... blessure mentale, émotionnelle. Perdre quelqu'un de la meute, ce n'est pas comme perdre de la famille. C'est comme si on nous arrachait un membre. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le genre de chose qui se produit régulièrement. », dit Stiles.

« Oh non, pas par ici en tout cas. Il y a  _ toujours _ des endroits dans le monde où les loups-garous sont chassés. Et il y a des endroits dans le monde où les loups-garous sont vénérés. Mais ici, non. Je serais surpris s'il y avait plus de deux ou trois attaques d'alphas incontrôlables par an. On serait tous enfermés si ça arrivait plus souvent. »

Stiles acquiesce, il sait que c'est vrai, avec toutes les recherches qu'il a faites sur les organisations comme l'OLL. S'il y avait des preuves que les loups-garous étaient plus susceptibles de faire un massacre de masse que les humains, l'OLL aurait gagné toutes ses batailles légales. « Ça doit être pour ça que personne ne sait si le rejet de la morsure est plus susceptible quand c'est un alpha étranger. », remarque Stiles en repensant à sa propre expérience avec Deucalion. « Il n'y a pas assez de données pour analyser ça. »

« Hmm. », hume Peter. Puis il fronce les sourcils. « Rejet de morsure ? Quel est le rapport ? »

« Oh, j'enquête sur un meurtre, pour mon père. Tu en as probablement entendu parler, d'ailleurs. Ça s'est passé deux ou trois ans avant l'incendie. Une fille qui s'appelait Paige s'est faite mordre et en est morte, dû à un rejet. Ils n'ont jamais trouvé qui l'avait mordue, ni pourquoi. »

« Je m'en souviens vaguement. », répond Peter. Il regarde Stiles éteindre le feu pour que les œufs puissent refroidir. « Je n'étais pas vraiment impliqué. Je venais de me marier avec Olivia, au printemps juste avant. On était en lune de miel tout le mois, cet été là. »

Stiles lui lance un regard et sourit. C'est bien d'entendre Peter parler d'Olivia – c'est bien que Peter  _ puisse  _ parler d'Olivia, maintenant. Pas quand il est dans une de ses transes étranges, mais aussi quand il est dans son état normal. Quoi qu'il se passe entre Peter et son père, c'est un avancement pour le loup-garou. « Eh bien, papa a pensé que j'aimerais m'y attaquer. »

« Tu commences par quoi ? », demande Peter.

« Jusqu'à présent, ça a été  _ lis tout, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose saute aux yeux _ . », répond Stiles. « Puis  _ parle à oncle Peter pour voir ce qu'il pense _ . Maintenant, ça va être  _ trouve chaque alpha qui a perdu des membres dans les six mois avant le crime _ . »

« Bon garçon. » Peter saute du comptoir. « Ce robot que tu utilises me fait mal aux oreilles. Je sors. Texte moi quand la salade est prête. »

« Pas avant quinze minutes. », lui dit Stiles. 

« Alors je reviens dans vingt. » Peter quitte la cuisine sans rien ajouter de plus. Malgré de nombreux SMS, Stiles ne le revoit pas pendant six heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Alors que Stiles se plonge dans un meurtre vieux de onze ans, Derek prend en charge la mission d'espionner Peter et Tom. Mais il prend ça un peu plus au sérieux que Stiles l'aurait anticipé. Les deux premières semaines, se contente d'observer. Regarder leur comportement l'un envers l'autre d'un autre œil.

Stiles avait raison sur le fait que Peter soit très tactile avec le shérif, remarque Derek. Mais il suppose que ce n'est pas entièrement surprenant. En fait, personne dans la famille n'a été étonné de leur amitié croissante. Ils ont des personnalités très différentes, mais ils ont aussi beaucoup de points communs. Leur relation a évolué autour de leur deuil respectif, et leur amour paternel pour Stiles.

C'est drôle, pense Derek, parce que même si les deux sont très différents l'un de l'autre, ce sont les petits détails qui les rapprochent. Ils aiment le même type de film, ils jouent tous les deux aux échecs, ils aiment résoudre les problèmes, même s'ils ont une manière différente de le faire. Aucun des deux ne supporte la stupidité, et chacun est très protecteur avec sa famille.

Derek ne pense pas que Peter ait la moindre idée du comportement qu'il a sinon il aurait, comme le dit si bien Stiles, 'pété un câble'. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de se demander ce que pense Tom de tout ça. Il repense à ce que Stiles a dit, qu'il n'en aurait pas la moindre idée. Mais Derek se demande si le shérif est aussi aveugle qu'il le prétend.

Pour Stiles, c'est très amusant et il a transformé ça en jeu, un exercice mental en quelque sorte. Derek ne veut pas gâcher sa joie, mais il est inquiet. Peter a déjà trop été blessé. Le fait qu'il soit encore en vie est un vrai miracle. Il ne veut pas voir son oncle être blessé à nouveau, il ne veut pas le voir se briser complètement.

Une partie du problème c'est que bien que Stiles a certainement vu Peter dans ses moments plus fous, il n'en a pas vu le pire. Il n'était pas là la première année après le feu, le temps que Peter a passé, complètement incontrôlable. Il s'attaquait à tout le monde, même à Talia, les réveillait tous avec ses cauchemars horribles. Il passait des semaines sans manger, des jours sans dormir. La plus petite chose pouvait le rendre fou furieux où il brisait tout dans la maison. Parfois, il passait des jours assis dans un coin, les genoux remontés contre la poitrine, prisonnier d'un désespoir sombre que Derek ne peut même pas imaginer. Il s'aventurait dans la forêt et personne ne le voyait pendant plusieurs jours et le reste de la meute restait ensemble à attendre ce sentiment horrible qu'était la mort d'un de leur membre.

Le pire est passé petit à petit. Peter a recommencé à vivre graduellement, il les a laissés lui apporter de la nourriture, il les a laissés le toucher à nouveau. Il a toujours des mauvais jours – il en avait encore quand Stiles est arrivé – mais il est plutôt vague et distant quand ça lui arrive.

Stiles n'a pas été témoin de l'état de Peter quand il était à son pire. Même pas un peu. Et Derek est terrifié que ce qui se passe avec Tom va renvoyer Peter là-dedans.

Alors il regarde Tom. Il a l'air d'avoir vraiment de l'affection pour Peter. Il n'a pas l'air de juste le supporter. Son odeur trahit du contentement, même s'il est parfois confus ou inquiet. Il recherche la compagnie de Peter, dit des choses comme « Tu veux regarder un film après ça ? » ou « On se voit au match ce week-end, hein ? ». Alors ce n'est pas simplement que Peter s'est attaché à Tom et que le shérif le laisse faire par peur d'une mauvaise réaction.

Quoi qu'en pense Stiles, Derek va parler à Tom. Si l'autre homme comprend ce qu'il se passe, et est même intéressé par une relation avec Peter, alors ils pourront décider de comment en parler à Peter. Mais il ne peut pas voir son oncle se faire encore blesser, même s'il doit se disputer avec son compagnon.

Au final, il y a très peu de disputes. Derek exprime ses inquiétudes à Stiles pendant l'une de leur sortie et Stiles boude un peu, mais accepte que Derek ait raison. Même si Stiles est très intelligent, il y a certains domaines dans lesquels Derek est meilleur que lui, et Stiles le sait. Le jeune humain est un Cordon bleu, et une Main gauche, mais Derek garde la paix du foyer, comme son père. Il sait lire les émotions et comprendre  _ pourquoi _ les gens agissent de telle ou telle manière.

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? », demande Stiles.

« Non. Je suis presque certain que ton père ne veut pas parler de sa vie sentimentale avec toi. »

« Tellement vrai ! »

Ce que Derek ne dit pas à Stiles, c'est qu'il a l'intention d'emmener le shérif manger un cheeseburger au bacon pour commencer la conversation. Il veut que Tom soit de bonne humeur et il ne veut pas être dans un endroit où la meute pourrait les entendre. Alors il va au commissariat le lendemain midi et propose à Tom de sortir manger.

Il y a un temps, Derek se sentait gêné en présence du shérif – Stiles ne l'aurait jamais accepté sans son aide, mais le fait qu'il couche avec le fils mineur de l'homme n'a jamais été un sujet confortable pour Derek ou Tom. Le temps a changé les choses. Le dix-huitième anniversaire de Stiles a aidé aussi. Maintenant, ça lui semble naturel d'aller manger avec son beau-père.

« Alors, de quoi tu voulais me parler ? », demande Tom.

Derek n'est pas surpris que le shérif ait compris ça. Il est intelligent et Derek ne recherche jamais spécialement la compagnie des gens. « Peter. », dit-il.

Tom grogne. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça. C'est... vous et lui. » Il se racle la gorge. « Votre relation avec Peter. »

Il ne sait pas exactement la réponse à laquelle il s'attend. De l'amusement, de la confusion, de la colère – rien ne le surprendrait. Tom repose son burger et le regarde d'un air peu impressionné. « Tu réalises que ta mère et moi avons déjà eu cette conversation, il y a six mois ? »

Derek grimace un peu. « Elle porte plus attention à Peter que moi. », admet-il.

« Laisse-moi deviner. » Tom gesticule avec un beignet à l'oignon à la main. « Stiles est en vacances et il a trop de temps libre, alors il a décidé de rejouer  _ À nous quatre(1) _ avec Peter et moi en rôle principal ? »

Après un moment, Derek répond. « Ça... décrit bien la situation. »

Tom secoue la tête, l'air tendre et amusé. « Tu aurais dû le voir quand Scott et lui avaient douze ans et ont décidé que Mélissa et moi, on devrait se fréquenter. Ça n'a pas été joli. Je crois que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle et moi, on ne s'est  _ jamais _ fréquenté. Elle venait de sortir d'une relation toxique et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir un homme dans sa vie. Si ça avait été quelques années plus tard, ça aurait pu marcher, mais là c'était bizarre. On a décidé que c'était mieux qu'on reste amis, après cette nuit ensemble dans le placard. »

Derek s'étrangle presque sur sa frite. « Je ne veux rien savoir ! Et je promets de faire mon possible pour empêcher de vous enfermer dans un placard, Peter et vous. »

« Parfait. » Tom hoche la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Derek ? »

« Est-ce que... » Derek s'interrompt. Il était sur le point de demander « Est-ce que vous appréciez Peter ? » mais c'est évident que c'est le cas, et ils ne sont pas adolescents. Mais il ne sait pas quelles questions  _ sont _ appropriées. Il aurait peut-être dû penser aux questions à poser avant, mais Tom l'a pris par surprise avec son attitude posée. Il a l'habitude de voir du drama, avec le comportement de Stiles et les exagérations de Cora, ainsi que les émotions amplifiées au quotidien d'une meute de loups.

Tom le voit avoir des difficultés et prend pitié de lui. « J'apprécie beaucoup Peter. » Il prend un autre beignet à l'oignon. « Est-ce que je suis amoureux de lui ? Je ne sais pas. J'aime passer du temps avec lui. Ce serait horrible s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. J'ai toujours hâte de le voir, je n'aime pas passer beaucoup de temps sans lui. Alors, oui, je suppose. Il n'est pas Claudia. Et je ne suis pas Olivia. J'ai conscience que notre relation serait... teintée, par ça. Est-ce que son comportement me dérange ? Non. C'est presque mignon, bizarrement. Est-ce que j'ai la moindre idée de quoi faire ? Non. » Il mord dans son burger avec conviction.

Derek rit légèrement à la dernière phrase. « Oui, je crois qu'on a tous du mal avec ça. »

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, pour être honnête. Je suis heureux de laisser les choses comme elles sont. Peter a des soucis. Peut-être qu'il ne se rendra jamais compte qu'il m'utilise comme un... substitut. Pour quelque chose qu'il ne peut plus avoir. Mais ça ne me dérange pas. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais sur  _ OK Cupid _ pour trouver un rencard. » Le shérif hausse les épaules avant de reprendre. « Je ne pense pas qu'on ait besoin de compliquer la situation. On est amis. Peut-être qu'un jour, ça évoluera, peut-être pas. »

« Si Peter se rend compte de ce qu'il fait, ça pourrait... devenir difficile. », s'inquiète Derek.

« Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne lui en ai jamais parlé. Je sais quelle sorte de comportement il a. Mais je sais que je ne suis pas son compagnon. Je ne pourrai jamais être ce qu'était Olivia pour lui. Comme il ne pourra jamais être ma nouvelle Claudia. Alors je le laisse faire. Peut-être que si je le laisse faire assez longtemps, il sera assez stable pour le supporter quand il s'en rendra compte. »

« Vous pensez que c'est probable ? »

« Oui, si toi et ce petit génie insupportable qui me sert de fils, vous la bouclez. Pourquoi crois-tu que Talia n'a rien dit non plus ? Peter est l'homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il fait parce qu'il a  _ besoin _ de ne pas s'en rendre compte. C'est un mécanisme de défense que son cerveau a mis en place. Si personne ne lui dit rien, il ne s'en rendra pas compte tant qu'il n'est pas prêt. »

« J'espère que vous avez raison. »

« Oui, moi aussi. », répond Tom. Il étudie Derek pendant une minute. « Moi aussi, je me soucie de lui, tu sais. »

« Je sais ça mais vous – vous n'avez pas  _ vu _ , vous ne  _ comprenez _ pas - », dit Derek avant de s'interrompre en se rendant compte de la bêtise de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Personne ici ne comprend mieux que Tom Stilinski le deuil que traverse Peter. « Désolé. », marmonne-t-il, le regard fixé sur la bouteille de ketchup.

« Ne t'en fais pas. », répond Tom. « Je sais à quel point ça a dû être effrayant, de voir Peter après la mort d'Olivia. Ça a dû être dur de me voir aussi après la mort de Claudia. J'ai passé six mois au fond d'une bouteille de whisky pendant que mon fils prenait sur lui. Crois-moi, Derek, je ne suis pas fier de ça. Je sais que tu ne veux pas voir ton oncle souffrir encore. Je sais que tu as peur qu'un nouveau coup dur le brise complètement. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour éviter ça. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre. »

« C'est suffisant. », souffle Derek. « Merci. »

Tom fait un geste de la main. « Ne me remercie pas. Pas pour ça, en tout cas. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il y a toujours des allées et venues chez les Hale, mais le milieu de matinée est souvent le plus calme. C'est là que Stiles est le plus productif en cuisine. Il adore son emploi du temps l'été ; ne pas avoir à passer le week-end entier aux fourneaux pour pouvoir aller à l'école en semaine. Il peut dormir plus tard, passe une ou deux heures sur son ordinateur et descend émincer des fruits et légumes ou faire des muffins.

Maintenant que Laura et Jonathan ont leur propre maison, c'est calme la journée. Les adultes sont tous au travail, de même que les ados pendant les vacances. La seule à ne pas avoir de petit boulot est Cora, mais elle aide un groupe de théâtre à Redding à préparer une version d'Oliver Twist, alors elle aussi est souvent absente.

Puisqu'il a davantage de temps pour cuisiner, il essaye de nouvelles recettes et il est au milieu de la préparation d'un pain de courgettes quand il entend la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer. Quelques instants plus tard, Talia entre dans la cuisine. « Oh, bonjour. », la salue Stiles en lui lançant un regard. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, à cette heure ? »

« Une réunion a été annulée. » Talia se passe une main sur le visage, l'air plus fatigué que d'habitude. « J'étais supposée être au tribunal toute la journée mais ma chère cliente a pris peur au dernier moment et a accepté un accord. »

« Oh. » Stiles est surpris. Talia se contente d'aller au cabinet quand ce genre de choses se produit. Elle a toujours plusieurs dossiers en même temps.

« Je me suis battue pendant une heure avec elle et j'étais tellement frustrée que j'ai décidé de rentrer pour travailler sur les plans de la nouvelle maison. Peut-être m'allonger un moment. Mon dos me tue. »

« Vraiment ? », demande Stiles.

Talia lui lance un regard amusé. « Je suis peut-être une louve alpha mais, comme toutes les femmes, je peux avoir mal au dos après une journée en talons. Ou un mal de crâne après une dispute avec quelqu'un qui ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu as mis au four ? Ça sent bon. »

« Oh, j'ai juste fait du thé. », répond Stiles. « C'est à... ces baies rouges. Celles qu'on utilise à Thanksgiving en sauce. J'ai eu la recette sur internet. Vous voulez être mon cobaye ? »

« La canneberge, et oui, avec plaisir. », dit Talia en prenant le mug que lui tend Stiles. Ils sont habitués maintenant à rappeler au jeune homme les mots qu'il oublie et personne n'en fait tout un plat. Il préfère quand on lui dit, ou il va passer les vingts prochaines minutes à essayer de s'en souvenir. Elle enlève une chaussure et frotte son pied contre son autre cheville. « En vrai, c'est parfait. On peut parler de la cuisine. Je suis certaine que tu as déjà mille idées. »

« Et chacune est meilleure que la précédente ! », s'exclame Stiles, faisant doucement rire Talia. Ils en parlent pendant un moment, et elle prend des notes pendant qu'il cuisine. Il lui donne un muffin et des fruits, il n'aime pas son air fatigué, et elle mange sans se plaindre. Il commence à apprendre que la hiérarchie dans une meute est plus compliquée que ça en a l'air. L'alpha est aux commandes, oui, mais la Main gauche et le Cordon bleu sont tout aussi importants et tout alpha censé se repose sur eux.

« Vous savez, Derek m'a dit que vous aviez été impliquée une fois dans une campagne pour un meilleur traitement du rejet de morsure. », dit-il en mettant le pain de courgettes au four.

« C'était il y a longtemps. », répond Talia en grignotant un fruit. « Il y a au moins dix ans. »

« Onze, pour être précis. Qu'est-ce qu'il en est devenu ? »

« Rien. » Talia hausse légèrement les épaules. « Comme beaucoup de propositions de loi. Il n'y a pas eu assez de soutien. Le rejet est si rare, personne ne pense que ça risque de leur arriver. Et pour être franche, il y a peu de risques. Il n'y a qu'une poignée de cas par an. Chaque membre volontairement transformé est conscient des risques et nous sommes donc préparés à réagir si cette réaction se produit. »

« C'est pour ça que les membres sont toujours mordus le jour avant la pleine lune, non ? », devine Stiles.

Talia acquiesce. « C'est un rituel. Mais je suppose que c'est la raison, oui. Plus la pleine lune est proche, moins le rejet est dangereux. »

« C'est vrai. » Stiles connaît bien les mécaniques du rejet et du traitement. « Alors les seules personnes qui ne s'attendent pas à un rejet sont ceux mordus par un alpha incontrôlable, et ça n'arrive que rarement. »

« Et les accidents. », remarque Talia. « C'est rare, mais ça arrive. »

« Huh. » Stiles fait une note mentale. « Eh bien, on devrait relancer une campagne. Mais peut-être que je regarderai les statistiques. Je veux dire, je ne sais pas combien de cas par an il y a et ça serait utile de connaître ça. »

« MM hm. », hume Talia. Elle a l'air un peu distraite, occupée par son téléphone. « Oh, ce foutu entrepreneur – il était  _ supposé _ me faire savoir la superficie finale et là, je reçois cet e-mail comme quoi il n'est pas au bureau et ne sera pas là avant la semaine prochaine. Comment suis-je censée concevoir une maison si je ne sais pas sa taille ? »

« Euh. », dit Stiles en clignant les yeux.

« Je suis désolée. », s'excuse Talia. « Je ne voulais pas crier, je suis juste – frustrée. Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche, chez moi, en ce moment. »

Stiles l'étudie une longue minute alors qu'une pensée lui vient en tête. C'est une pensée étrange, effrayante mais excitante, à la fois bonne et mauvaise. Il ne sait pas comment le dire. Il tapote plusieurs fois son mug contre la table avant de prendre la parole. « Euh, Talia, est-ce que je peux vous poser une question qui pourrait vous énerver ? »

« Oh, seigneur. », soupire Talia. « Bien sûr, vas-y. »

« Est ce que... est-ce qu'il y a la moindre chance que vous soyez... » Stiles déglutit fortement avant de laisser sortir le dernier mot. « Enceinte ? »

Talia le fixe.

Stiles se hâte d'ajouter : « C'est juste que, j'ai fait un exposé l'année dernière en biologie sur les différence entre les grossesses humaines et lycanthropes, vous savez, la période de grossesse est plus courte et les, euh, les femmes loup-garou sont fertiles beaucoup plus longtemps que les humaines, jusqu'à soixante ou soixante-dix ans, et elles n'ont pas les symptômes traditionnels comme les nausées du matin ou quoi, mais elles  _ ont _ des maux de dos, elles sont fatiguées et ont des sautes d'humeur à cause des changements d'hormones. » Il dit tout ça très vite. « Alors, euh, c'était juste une pensée, je me trompe sûrement, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Talia a la main devant la bouche, elle essaie clairement de se reprendre. « C'est... C'est possible. », dit-elle. « Je prends la pilule mais... Ce genre de choses arrive. Et on n'utilise pas d'autre... je veux dire, on n'a jamais pensé que ça pourrait... » Elle s'interrompt et prend une grande inspiration. « Maintenant que tu le mentionnes ça... ressemble. Aux symptômes que j'ai eu avec... les précédentes grossesses. »

« Oh. » Stiles ne sait pas trop quoi dire.

« Je prend une de ces pilules qui fait que je n'ai mes règles que tous les six mois alors... Je ne pourrais pas forcément le savoir tout de suite. » Talia lève le regard, les yeux soudain brillants. « Stiles. Je – je pourrais être  _ enceinte _ . »

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demande Stiles avec anxiété. Il ne sait que trop bien combien Derek évite l'idée d'avoir des enfants. Qu'il ne voulait pas avoir l'impression de remplacer les gens qui sont morts dans l'incendie. Il imagine que ça a dû être pire pour Talia et Aaron – savoir qu'ils sont encore en âge d'avoir des enfants, mais avoir l'impression que ce serait trahir les deux qui sont morts. De toutes les discussions que Stiles a eu à propos de leurs possibles futurs enfants, à propos de la meute, Stiles n'a jamais même demandé pourquoi Talia et Aaron n'ont jamais eu d'autres enfants. La réponse semble tellement évidente.

« Je – je crois. », dit Talia. « Je n'aurais pas pu – je n'aurais pas voulu essayer d'en avoir. Je n'aurais pas voulu – tu sais. » Elle essuie quelques larmes au coin de ses yeux. « Mais comme ça, un accident. Je crois que ça m'irait. »

« Eh bien, on devrait en avoir le cœur net, non ? », demande Stiles.

« Oh Seigneur, je ne peux pas aller au supermarché acheter un test de grossesse, tu plaisantes ? », demande Talia. « Tout le monde sait qui je suis. Il y aurait toutes sortes de rumeurs et la moitié de la meute serait au courant avant midi. »

« Non, mais je suis certain qu'il y en a encore quelques-uns à l'étage. Laura en a acheté une tonne quand elle et Jonathan essayaient d'avoir leur troisième, mais elle n'a aucune raison de les avoir pris en déménageant. »

« Okay. » Talia souffle. « Allons voir. »

Elle tremble un peu en se relevant et laisse ses talons sur le sol. Ils montent tous les deux à l'étage vers la salle de bain que Laura partageait avec Cora avant de déménager. Stiles cherche dans le placard avant de trouver deux petites boîtes au fond. « Okay, les voilà. », dit-il en vérifiant la date de péremption avant de lui tendre. « Vous voulez que j'appelle quelqu'un ? », demande Stiles. « Aaron, ou Derek, ou Laura ? »

« Non. » Talia lui serre l'épaule. « C'est bien que ce soit toi. » Elle regarde la boîte. « Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas la réponse que je veux avoir. » Elle souffle doucement. « Okay. Juste une minute. » Elle va dans les toilettes et ferme la porte.

Stiles fait les cent pas dans le couloir quelques secondes ; il se demande combien de temps c'est censé prendre. Pas longtemps, apparemment. Une minute plus tard, Talia ouvre la porte. Elle pleure, et il ne sait pas si c'est bon ou mauvais signe. Elle lui tend le test, qu'il prend. Il regarde. « Euh. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire. », confesse-t-il.

« Oh. » Talia étouffe un rire. « Positif. Il est positif. » Elle le pose sur le comptoir et lève une main devant sa bouche. « Je vais avoir un bébé. »

Elle l'enlace si fort qu'il entend ses côtes craquer. Après un moment, il tousse. « T-Talia. Besoin de respirer. »

« Oh ! Je suis tellement désolée, Stiles. » Elle desserre son étreinte afin de ne plus l'étouffer puis, après encore une minute, le laisse complètement. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien, bien. Et vous ? »

« Je crois que je vais bien. »

« Est-ce que vous avez des envies particulières ? Oh mon dieu, je vais tout vous cuisiner. Tout ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez qu'à demander, même si c'est de la glace avec ces trucs acides qui était des concombres avant. » Il la voit sourire et continue à parler. « Et c'est évident qu'on va avoir un beau repas de famille ce soir. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Vous voulez que je vous prépare ce plat Mongole que vous aimez, avec le bœuf ? »

« Ce serait bien, Stiles. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que j'aille voir mon mari. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Quand Derek rentre, la maison est pleine de monde et de bruit. Stiles lui a envoyé un message dans l'après-midi pour lui dire qu'ils mangeaient à 18h, et il est tout juste à l'heure. Il voulait finir son inventaire avant de partir. Quand il arrive à la cuisine, il est étonné de ce qu'il sent. Stiles est excité, heureux, une boule d'énergie nerveuse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demande-t-il en enfouissant le visage dans le cou de son compagnon.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire. », répond Stiles en lui rendant son étreinte. « Ta mère a une annonce à faire. »

Parfois, Derek pense que la vie doit être horrible pour les humains, avec leur odorat sous-développé. Cette phrase de Stiles veut tout dire mais, avec la joie qui s'infiltre dans chaque coin de la maison, Derek n'est pas du tout nerveux. Il se contente de dire : « Okay. » et se penche pour un autre baiser. Quoi que ce soit, c'est important. Stiles ne fait jamais chinois à la maison ; ça implique  _ beaucoup _ de préparation et prend énormément de temps. Ils se contentent de commander, en général. Mais il maîtrise quelques plats et Derek sait que sa mère adore la cuisine chinoise maison.

Derek va dire bonjour à ses sœurs et les aide à mettre la table. La meute entière est là, même Mélissa, ce qui lui indique encore que l'annonce est importante. Il prend un pichet de thé vert et un d'eau, et Stiles appelle tout le monde. « C'est prêt ! »

Derek regarde sa mère avec attention. Celle-ci fait sonner son couvert contre son verre pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Stiles sort de la cuisine et vient enrouler un bras autour de la taille de Derek, souriant comme un idiot adorable. Aaron a une expression similaire sur le visage, debout derrière Talia, le menton presque posé sur sa tête.

« Bon, tout le monde. », dit Talia. « J'ai une annonce à faire. » Elle prend une profonde inspiration et son visage se fend d'un large sourire. « Je suis enceinte. »

Il y a des exclamations de surprise, et Cora couine avant de se jeter sur sa mère. Tout le monde commence à parler en même temps, à poser toutes sortes de questions et la féliciter. Derek se penche vers Stiles. « Comment as-tu su avant moi ? », chuchote-t-il.

« Parce que c'est moi qui savait que Laura a laissé ses tests de grossesse sous le lavabo. », répond Stiles.

Talia enlace Cora d'un bras et, avec son autre main, elle fait un geste pour stopper les questions. « Oui, je suis sûre. J'ai fait un deuxième test pour vérifier et, une fois qu'on me l'a suggéré, j'ai reconnu les symptômes. Non, ce n'était pas volontaire, mais je suis quand même très contente. » Anxieuse, elle ajoute : « J'espère que vous aussi. »

« Maman, bien sûr qu'on est contents ! », s'exclame Laura. « C'est génial ! » Elle soulève Tyler pour qu'il puisse embrasser sa grand-mère. « Tu vas avoir un tonton ou une tata plus jeune que toi, tu te rends compte ? », demande-t-elle en riant.

« À combien de mois en êtes-vous ? », questionne Mélissa.

« Je ne suis pas certaine. »

« Probablement six à huit semaines. », répond Stiles. Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. « La plupart des loups-garous commencent à montrer les premiers symptômes vers six semaines et, à huit semaines, la mère peut entendre le cœur du bébé. » Il voit les expressions sur leurs visages à tous. « Quoi ? J'ai fait un exposé sur le sujet. »

Talia rit. « On dirait que Stiles est notre expert local. Je le laisse répondre à toutes les questions. »

« Les grossesses lycanthropes sont plus courtes, non ? », demande Tom.

« Oui, en général aux alentours de six mois. »

« Je pense que j'ai lu quelque part que ça peut être encore plus difficile que les grossesses humaines. », dit Allison.

« C'est un mythe. », répond Talia. « Une légende urbaine, plutôt. Quelqu'un a commencé une rumeur selon laquelle les humaines enceintes de bébés loups avaient des complications immenses. C'est faux. En fait, elles ont tendance à avoir des grossesses plus faciles, parce que le fœtus lycanthrope booste le système immunitaire et la guérison de la mère. Ce qui est plus difficile, c'est la  _ naissance _ . », ajoute-t-elle.

« Pourquoi ? », demande Isaac.

« Parce que la médecine moderne n'a pas encore trouvé d'antidouleur qui fonctionne sur les loups-garous. », grimace Laura. « On les métabolise trop vite. S'ils nous donnent des doses assez élevées pour que ça nous fasse quelque chose, c'est dangereux pour le bébé. Alors on a des naissances entièrement naturelles, la chance ! »

« On peut le supporter. », rit Talia.

« Pourquoi vous n'absorbez pas la douleur ? » Scott pose la question.

« Eh bien, on pourrait, et on le fait parfois. », répond Talia. « Mais le travail peut durer des heures, et absorber la douleur ne dure que dix à quinze minutes. Alors sans un flux constant de personnes dans la salle de travail, ce n'est pas vraiment possible. » Elle secoue légèrement la tête. « D'autres questions ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle pour voir qui n'a pas encore parlé. Peter est debout dans le coin, se contente de regarder. « Peter ? Tu vas bien ? »

Derek jette un œil à son oncle. Il marche vers Talia, prend ses mains dans les siennes et dit d'une manière un peu guindée : « Je suis très heureux pour toi, ma sœur. »

Talia l'enlace pendant une longue minute, avant de le relâcher. « Okay. Mangeons. »

Derek garde un œil sur Peter alors qu'il s'éloigne de Talia. Il regarde Tom se pencher et faire un commentaire à voix basse. Peter secoue la tête et s'assoit à sa place habituelle, ce qui pousse Derek à deviner que Tom lui a demandé s'il voulait partir. Puisque Peter s'assoit, Tom fait de même, mais il prend la place à côté de Peter au lieu de s'installer vers Stiles comme il le fait d'habitude. Un moment plus tard, la nourriture est sur la table et les gens se passent les plats. Peter insiste pour faire une assiette à Tom, comme pour s'assurer qu'il a le meilleur de chaque plat. Tom l'y autorise de bonne grâce.

Stiles propose de porter un toast. « À la meute Hale. » Tout le monde trinque et Derek se surprend à sourire à sa mère, à son compagnon, à tout le monde.

  1. À nous quatre : C’est un film dans lequel deux jeunes ados qui ne se connaissent pas se rendent compte qu’elles sont jumelles et ont été séparées à la naissance. 




	4. Chapter 4

Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour Stiles de se laisser distraire quand il travaille sur une affaire. Sa méthode tient du 'jetons tout contre un mur pour voir ce qui colle', ce qui peut facilement créer des tangentes. C'est encore plus susceptible de se produire quand il bosse sur un cas comme celui de Paige Krasikeva, qui n'a pas de piste principale.

Sa conversation avec Talia lui a fait penser à la campagne pour informer sur le rejet. C'est un sujet avec lequel il est familier, bien sûr. Il sait qu'il a eu de la chance ; il a entendu plus d'une personne dire : « C'est une bonne chose que l'hôpital savait quoi faire. » Par curiosité, il a fait quelques calculs statistiques sur les rejets de morsure. C'est plus dur que ce qu'il avait anticipé. Ce n'est pas une maladie contagieuse comme la grippe, où le CDC tient des archives. Il doit envoyer plus d'une dizaine d'e-mails avant de trouver où aller.

Au final, il n'apprend rien de bien intéressant. Le taux de rejet est resté stable ces vingt dernières années. Vingt cas en 2013, vingt-trois en 2012. Vingt-et-un en 2011. Il peut remonter comme ça jusqu'aux années 80 et, avant ça, impossible de trouver des détails. Stiles essaie de calculer le taux de rejet mais il ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il recrute Allison et Scott pour l'aider avec les nombres. Ils arrivent à trouver que le taux de rejet est de 2%, ce qui est normal.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de trouver ? », demande Scott.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. N'importe quoi. » Il se fait une note mentale de parler à Talia pour savoir si elle serait intéressée pour réessayer la campagne de formation des ambulanciers, afin qu'ils puissent traiter le rejet sur le terrain. Bien sûr, elle est un peu occupée en ce moment. Ça va devoir attendre.

Suite à l'annonce de l'alpha, la maison des Hale est devenue un endroit très intéressant. Tout le monde est excité. Talia doit supporter les gens voulant toucher son estomac pour essayer de sentir le cœur du bébé au moins six fois par jour. Ça n'a pas l'air de la déranger.

En un sens, Stiles pense que cette grossesse surprise est la meilleure chose qui puisse arriver à Talia. Elle rayonne maintenant, et semble bien plus détendue. Stiles sait que tout le monde est content pour elle et Derek a mentionné une fois qu'il est certain que ses deux frères seraient heureux, aussi. Peter est le seul à avoir du mal avec la grossesse de sa sœur et ça ne surprend personne. Ça doit lui rappeler Olivia et ce qu'il a perdu dans l'incendie, alors personne ne commente son agacement et son départ quand le sujet vient dans la conversation.

Puisque Talia est occupée, Stiles met les statistiques de côté et retourne sur ce que Peter lui a dit. Il se concentre sur les alphas qui ont perdu des membres de leur meute. Ces données ne sont pas non plus compilées quelque part mais il envoie davantage de mails et scrute les journaux et, de cette manière, arrive à trouver plusieurs candidats. Les loups-garous ne meurent en général pas de mort soudaine et traumatique. Leur capacité de guérison leur permet de survivre la plupart du temps.

De ce fait, il trouve surtout des morts horribles et plusieurs ont rapport avec l'OLL. Ça ne l'étonne pas vraiment. L'OLL est probablement la cause de la plupart des morts soudaines et traumatiques de loups-garous. Certains ont vu leur voiture passer par-dessus un pont. Une fille a été électrocutée. La moitié d'une meute est morte d'un empoisonnement à l'aconit.

La plupart de ces alphas s'en sont remis et ont rebâti leur meute. Aucune preuve pour montrer que l'un d'eux s'est mis à mordre tout ce qui lui passait sous la dent.

Un cas attire son attention, cependant. Une alpha nommée Satomi Ito a perdu son petit-fils trois mois avant le meurtre de Paige. Sa mort n’est dûe qu’indirectement à un rejet. C'était, de loin, dû à un rejet. Sa compagne, une jeune fille de 19 ans a accepté la morsure après qu'ils aient été ensemble pendant un an. Elle a fait un rejet et a été emmenée à l'hôpital mais a fait une réaction allergique à l'un des immunosuppresseurs. Elle est morte quelques heures plus tard. Le petit-fils est monté sur le toit et a sauté.

Stiles se questionne un long moment en regardant son mur de faits. Si Satomi a mordu Paige, alors il peut imaginer qu'elle ait fui quand Paige a montré des symptômes de rejet.

Mais du coup, appeler les secours et nettoyer le téléphone de toute empreinte n'est pas un comportement de quelqu'un de bouleversé. C'est quelque chose de délibéré.

Cependant, il ne sait pas si c'est vraiment l'alpha qui a appelé les secours.

« Je suis en train de débattre avec moi-même. », fait remarquer Stiles à son plafond. « Il faut que j'arrête. »

Tout comme pour les autres, il n'y a aucune preuve que Satomi ait été bouleversée par la mort de son petit-fils. Elle semble avoir continué sa vie. Mais elle était dans les environs et il se demande si elle accepterait de lui parler. Il n'a aucune expérience pour interroger des suspects. Peut-être y a-t-il un moyen de la relier à Beacon Hill, plutôt, et ainsi laisser son père lui parler ?

« C'est pas comme si je peux juste aller voir des alphas que je ne connais pas et leur dire 'Hey, est-ce que, par chance, vous avez pété un plomb et mordu une adolescente au hasard en 2003 ?' », se plaint-il un midi à son père.

« Je sais. », remarque Tom en regardant le sachet de chou-fleur cru avec désespoir. « C'est pour ça que je t'ai dit que je te donnais accès aux ressources de la police. Réussis à convaincre un juge que Satomi Ito est un potentiel suspect et tu auras un mandat, comme ça tu pourras jeter un œil. Mais tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu plus que juste 'Elle a perdu un membre de sa meute à l'époque.' »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Si j'étais toi », continue le shérif, « Je me concentrerais plutôt sur ce qui est arrivé à la meute  _ après  _ la mort de Paige. Comme tu le disais, tous ces gens semblent avoir reconstruit leur vie. Ce qui s'est passé était un traumatisme, mais nous savons bien que chaque alpha qui souffre d'une perte de ce genre ne devient pas incontrôlable. Mais si l'alpha est  _ effectivement _ devenu incontrôlable, que se passe-t-il après ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », dit Stiles. « C'est pas le genre de chose dont on se remet. »

« Exactement. »

Stiles a de toutes nouvelles recherches à faire. Les données des meutes ne sont pas rendues publiques mais l'OLL a compilé beaucoup d'informations sur toutes les meutes qu'elle a pu et, grâce à Kate Argent et quelques magouilles, il a des copies de tout ça. Il s'installe pour étudier chaque meute dans un rayon de 160km autour de Beacon Hills.

Comme Peter l'a dit, les meutes grandissent et rétrécissent dans un rythme naturel, comme le font les familles, quand les gens se marient ou déménagent. Les loups-garous restent des gens. Un loup-garou peut avoir une opportunité d'emploi à Chicago, peut vouloir déménager à l'autre bout du pays. Dans ce cas, son alpha a la charge de lui trouver une nouvelle meute. Beaucoup de meutes se sont mêlées avec les années.

Il trouve des références ici et là à un événement majeur qui s'est produit en 2003, que Kate appelle dans ses notes 'l'implosion Black Steele', ce qui est, il pense, le titre le plus mélodramatique qu'il ait vu imprimé. Il part à la recherche de Peter, qui profite du soleil, lové dans un fauteuil papasan sur le porche, pour lui en parler.

« Ce n'est pas aussi mélodramatique que ça en a l'air. », bâille Peter en montrant les dents. « C'est un nom. Deux noms. Ennis Black et Kali Steele. »

« Ooooh. », comprend Stiles. « Pourquoi ils ont appelé ça une implosion ? »

« Parce que leur meute s'est auto-détruite. Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresse ? »

« J'étudie les alphas qui auraient pu être incontrôlables plus ou moins du temps du meurtre de Paige. »

« Ah. » Peter bâille à nouveau et se réinstalle dans son fauteuil. « Eh bien, tu t'intéresses à la mauvaise piste. Ils n'étaient pas incontrôlables ; juste deux idiots avides de pouvoir qui ont eu ce qu'ils méritaient. » Il voit la manière dont Stiles l'observe et se redresse en soupirant. « Très bien. Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu as déjà remarqué, j'en suis sûr, que c'est très rare qu'un alpha choisisse un autre alpha comme compagnon. »

Stiles acquiesce. « Oui, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne crois pas avoir déjà vu ça arriver. »

« La théorie prévalente est que deux alphas sont rarement compatibles. Les alphas ont une forte personnalité et ont tendance à être directs et obstinés. Deux alphas ne vont en général pas ensemble dans le même foyer. C'est en partie pour ça que Talia et toi ne vous entendiez pas pendant si longtemps. Vous avez tous les deux une personnalité d'alpha. » Il bâille à nouveau. « Ton père est plutôt alpha, lui aussi, ou en tout cas, il le serait s'il était un loup-garou. Est-ce que vous avez des loups dans votre arbre généalogique, d'ailleurs ? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas, peut-être. », hésite Stiles. « Si c'est le cas, ça remonte à au moins trois générations. »

« Hm. Je pensais à quelque chose que ton père a dit un jour sur ta mère... comment il s'est senti quand il l'a rencontrée pour la première fois. Ça ressemblait énormément à un instinct d'accouplement. » Peter referme la parenthèse. « Je m'égare. Kali Steele était – est, il me semble qu'elle est toujours en vie – une alpha qui vient de quelque part dans le sud-ouest. Ennis Black venait du nord du Nevada. Après la Cérémonie de Recherche en 2002, ils ont annoncé qu'ils étaient compagnons. »

« C'était le cas ? », demanda Stiles.

« J'en doute. Tout le monde en doutait. Mais bien sûr, il n'y avait aucun moyen de dire le contraire. La cérémonie est, comme tu le sais si bien, sacrée. », ajouta Peter d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

« Okay. Alors Kali et Ennis se sont mis ensemble et ont fusionné les deux meutes ? »

« Exactement. »

« Ça n'a pas dû les rendre.... c'est quoi le mot quand les gens t'aiment bien ? »

« Populaires. Non, ils ne l'étaient pas. Tous les alphas des régions alentour étaient contrariés. Comme tu le sais, plus la meute est grande, plus grand est le pouvoir. C'était évident pour tout le monde qu'ils allaient tenter de s'emparer des territoires autour d'eux. Et ils l'ont fait. Plusieurs packs voisins ont soudain trouvé de bonnes raisons de bouger. Personne n'a voulu admettre quoi que ce soit. »

« Okay. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ? »

« Personne n'en est vraiment sûr. Ennis a disparu. Il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, et il y a de grandes chances qu'il soit mort. Kali a essayé de maintenir les meutes unies, mais beaucoup de ceux d'Ennis la blâmaient pour sa mort, disant que c'était de sa faute. Au final, ils se sont séparés et elle est retournée dans le sud, la queue entre les jambes. La plupart des meutes sont revenues et ont réclamé leur territoire, et voilà. »

Stiles soupire. « C'est intéressant, mais pas vraiment utile. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. », dit Peter. « J'ai entendu que tu voulais parler à Satomi Ito. »

« Je ne sais pas ce que je lui dirais. », admet Stiles. « Je ne peux pas simplement lui demander si elle a accidentellement tué une gamine de quinze ans. Et puis, si elle est devenue folle, est-ce qu'elle le serait pas encore ? Qu'est-ce qui arrive aux alphas incontrôlables, tu sais, après leurs attaques ? »

« Une question intéressante. Je n'en connais pas la réponse, pour être honnête. En général, ils sont arrêtés et le châtiment est, bien sûr, l'exécution. Ce qui m'a toujours semblé un peu dur, franchement, mais je ne crée pas les règles. Est-ce qu'un alpha pourrait guérir avec le temps ? Peut-être. C'est possible que savoir qu'elle a accidentellement tué une enfant aurait pu être l'électrochoc dont elle avait besoin. »

Stiles lève les mains en l'air. « J'ai besoin de données des pays où ce genre de souci arrive assez souvent pour qu'il y  _ ait des données _ . C'est quoi le pire pays dans le monde pour être un loup-garou ? »

« Hmm, question difficile. », réfléchit Peter. « Quelques endroits en Afrique sont assez problématiques – Ouganda, Rwanda, cette zone – mais le reste du continent vénère les loups-garous. La Russie a des lois extrêmement strictes en ce qui nous concerne, à tel point que je ne croie pas qu'il y en ait là-bas. Les autres pays slaves peuvent être un bon début. Je commencerais par là. »

« Okay, merci. », répond Stiles en se remettant sur pieds. « Ça devrait m'occuper quelques semaines. »

« Effectivement. » Peter a l'air amusé. « Amuse-toi bien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom commence à attendre les jours où Derek passe à l'heure du déjeuner, surtout parce qu’il amène habituellement quelque chose de pas très sain qui ferait dresser les cheveux sur la tête de Stiles. Ils ont tous les deux une politique de  _ Ce que Stiles ne sait pas ne peut pas lui faire de mal _ à ce sujet. Derek, bien sûr, ne  _ mentirait _ jamais à son compagnon mais ils savent tous les deux que le cholestérol de Tom n'est pas aussi mauvais que Stiles le pense. Ils savent aussi tous les deux que Stiles fait ça à moitié pour enquiquiner son père.

« Mon sauveur ! », s'exclame Tom en ouvrant l'emballage pour voir un sandwich BLT. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je me demandais... Comment va Peter ? », demande Derek. « La grossesse de ma mère et ce que ça implique, ça doit être difficile pour lui. »

« Ça l'est. Il est contrarié car il peut sentir les hormones changer chez Talia et ça lui rappelle Olivia. Il ne restera probablement pas trop vers elle jusqu'à ce que le bébé naisse. C'est pour ça qu'il a dormi sur mon canapé ces trois derniers jours. » Il prend une autre bouchée. « J'ai essayé de lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir dans la chambre de Stiles, mais il n'a pas voulu. »

« C'est une grosse surprise. », dit Derek avec un soupir. « Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente exclu, mais... »

« Mais vous êtes tous excités. Il le sait. Il ne vous blâme pas. » Tom voit le regard de Derek et reprend. « Fiston, il y a certaines choses que tu ne peux pas réparer. Tu dois juste attendre qu'elles passent. Peter est bouleversé. Il va l'être un moment. Il faut le laisser être bouleversé. Le laisser gérer par lui-même. »

« La manière de gérer de Peter n'est pas toujours le genre de chose qu'il faudrait lui laisser faire. », répond Derek d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Tom laisse échapper un petit rire. « C'est vrai. » Il reprend une bouchée. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse vraiment ? »

Derek détourne le regard. « Euh, les bébés. Stiles est pris dans l'excitation. C'est une combinaison intéressante, avec ses recherches sur le meurtre. La moitié du temps il parle d'alphas incontrôlables et de gens qui meurent de plein de manières horribles et l'autre moitié du temps il fait des yeux de merlan frit avec Cora et Allison. »

« Mon fils, des yeux de merlan frit. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aurais cru voir un jour. » Tom prend sa canette de soda, pensif. « Tu penses à avoir des enfants ? Ou tu as peur que Stiles y pense ? »

« Un peu des deux, je crois. » Derek mâchouille sa paille, sans se rendre compte que ça trahit son état d'esprit. « Je ne veux pas que Stiles soit malheureux. La grossesse de ma mère m'y fait penser, c'est tout. Elle ne serait jamais tombée enceinte de manière consciente, pour la même raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas d'enfants. Ça me semblait... irrespectueux. Comme si on remplaçait ceux qui sont morts. »

« Tu sais, après la mort de Claudia, je n'étais absolument pas intéressé par une vie amoureuse. Mais beaucoup m'ont dit que je devais me remettre sur le marché, pour le bien de Stiles. Qu'il avait besoin d'une présence féminine dans sa vie, que s'il n'avait pas ça, il tournerait mal. Ils n'ont pas utilisé ces mots. », précise Tom en voyant Derek plisser les yeux. « Mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas, c'est qu'essayer de remplacer Claudia n'aurait fait qu'énerver et blesser Stiles. Parce que tu ne peux pas remplacer la mère de quelqu'un. Après que Stiles et Scott ont décidé que je devais sortir avec Mélissa, je lui en ai parlé, et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ? Que je devrais faire ce qui me rend heureux. »

« Ça ressemble bien à Stiles. », commente Derek tendrement.

« Oui. Au final, j'ai décidé de voir ce qui arriverait. Si c'est destiné à se produire, je rencontrerais la bonne personne. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas une attitude que Stiles et toi pouvez avoir à propos des enfants. »

« C'est... Très vrai. Peut-être que c'est ça, en partie, qui me tracasse. On ne peut pas juste laisser venir. Il faudrait qu'on investisse du temps et des efforts. Mais, vous savez, il n'y a pas que moi. Vous n'avez pas envie que Stiles ait des enfants ? C'est votre fils unique. »

Tom fait un geste de la main. « Je pense que le fait de passer ses gènes est probablement le facteur le  _ moins _ important de cette décision. Je ne suis pas le dernier Stilinski. J'ai deux frères, tu sais ; ils sont les deux au Midwest et on ne se voit pas souvent mais ils ont tous les deux plein d'enfants. Et les gènes de Claudia sont déjà passés. Est-ce que je serais content que Stiles ait des enfants ? Bien sûr, ça a l'air bien. Est-ce que ça m'importe qu'ils soient adoptés, que vous preniez une mère porteuse ou quoi que ce soit ? Non. Est-ce que je serais heureux qu'il n'ait jamais d'enfants ? Oui, ça me va. Pour moi, l'important c'est qu'il soit heureux. Et toi, aussi. »

« Et s'il décide d'avoir des enfants, mais que je ne veux pas ? », demande Derek.

« Alors vous en parlez. Vous faites des compromis. Vous essayez de savoir pourquoi il veut des enfants, pourquoi tu n'en veux pas et vous trouvez une solution pour que tout le monde soit content. » Tom prend une autre gorgée de son soda et lève une main. « Deux choses à se rappeler. Non, trois. D'abord, ne sois pas si inquiet à ce propos. Stiles n'a que 19 ans. Tu en as 26. Votre horloge biologique n'en est pas à son terme. Vous avez des années. Des  _ décennies _ , pour prendre cette décision. Ton opinion peut évoluer. Tout comme la sienne. Ou alors, non. Mais ne la  _ force _ pas à évoluer. Ça n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. »

Derek prend une profonde inspiration. « Oui. D'accord. »

« Ensuite. », continue Tom. « Je pense que Stiles n'est pas excité par l'idée des bébés en général, mais par le bébé de Talia. Il n'a pas réagi comme ça quand Laura était enceinte. Il était content pour elle, mais le bébé en lui-même ne l'intéressait pas. Je crois que Stiles est heureux  _ pour Talia _ , et il se laisse emporter. »

« Vous avez peut-être raison. » Après leurs débuts très chaotiques, Stiles et Talia se sont beaucoup rapprochés l'année passée. Voir sa mère guérir comme ça, la voir heureuse, ça les rend tous heureux. Stiles inclus.

« Enfin, et tu peux me dire que je me trompe totalement, mais je pense que ta réticence à avoir des enfants vient du fait que ta mère t'a tant mis la pression. Tu avais l'impression de devoir remplacer tes frères et sœurs parce que ta mère voulait augmenter le nombre de membres. C'est normal pour toi de ressentir ça, et tu te sens encore mal à ce propos. Ça ne va pas s'évaporer en une nuit. »

Derek est un peu mal à l'aise car il sait que Tom a raison. Il était entièrement opposé à l'idée de compagnons et d'enfants et, si Stiles n'avait pas trébuché dans la salle où il était, il serait probablement encore célibataire. Jamais il n'abandonnerait sa vie avec Stiles, mais il doit admettre qu'une part de lui se rebelle encore contre la pression que sa mère lui a mise.

« Je ne dis pas que tu as tort, ou que tu devrais magiquement vouloir des enfants maintenant que je t'ai fait remarquer ça. », dit Tom. « Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il y a des choses que tu dois prendre comme elles viennent. Profite de la grossesse de ta mère, profite de ton nouveau frère ou de ta nouvelle sœur, profite que Stiles en profite. Ne t'oblige pas tant à changer tes émotions. »

« Je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez être si décontracté dans la vie. », s'étonne Derek. « D'abord Peter, maintenant ça. »

Tom sourit légèrement. « L'expérience, mon ami. Je suis plus vieux que toi et je sais qu'il y a des choses que je ne peux pas contrôler. Mon fils, par exemple. Je me suis assez tapé la tête contre les murs avant d'apprendre à ne pas nager contre le courant. »

« Prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce soit votre maxime. »

« Oh ce n'est pas ça, je ne serais pas shérif, sinon. Il y a  _ certaines choses _ que tu ne peux pas contrôler, que tu dois prendre comme elles viennent. Et il y a certaines choses sur lesquelles tu peux agir. Tu connais la prière de la sérénité ? »

Derek hoche la tête. « La sérénité d'accepter ce que je ne peux pas changer, le courage de faire bouger les choses quand je le peux, et la sagesse de reconnaître la différence entre les deux. »

« Je ne suis pas fan de platitudes, d'habitude, mais c'est une bonne phrase. » Tom regarde sa montre. « Je ferais mieux de me remettre au boulot. On se voit chez toi ce soir ? »

« Oui, merci. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Derrrrreeeeeekkkk ! », gémit Stiles en se laissant tomber dans le lit alors que Derek regarde des plans que sa mère a faits pour la maison. Il va créer tous les jardins et il a hâte. Il tend la main et caresse distraitement le visage de Stiles, ses doigts traînant sur ses lèvres. Stiles le mord. « Ma tête me fait mal et je suis frustré ! »

« À propos de quoi ? », demande Derek.

« Les maths. » Stiles grogne. « Je déteste tellement les maths, oh mon Dieu. »

« Ah. » Il sait que Stiles a encore des soucis avec les nombres. Il met ses papiers de côté et s'allonge, invite Stiles à s'affaisser sur lui. L'adolescent s'exécute immédiatement. « Quoi, comme maths ? »

« J'ai toutes ces données de, genre, vingt pays. J'essaie de calculer le pourcentage de rejet et des attaques d'alphas sauvages, et ces formules sont simples ! Tu comptes les attaques, les rejets, tu divises et, tadam ! Un pourcentage. Mais je dois me tromper quelque part parce que j'arrête pas d'avoir des résultats bizarres. »

Derek passe son pouce à l'arrière de la nuque de Stiles. « Tu veux que je vérifie tes calculs ? »

« Tu ferais ça ? Je sais que tu es occupé et que tu as des délais, mais je me cogne la tête contre les murs avec ça et je ne vais pas réussir à dormir tant que ce sera pas fait. »

« Les délais ne sont pas si courts pour la maison. », le rassure Derek. « La plupart de ce que je vais faire sera après la construction, de toute manière. » Il s'assoit et Stiles tombe de ses genoux. Ça ne ralentit pas l'adolescent. Il se remet sur pied et guide Derek à l'étage en-dessous, où ses papiers sont étalés sur la table de la cuisine. Il travaille souvent là pour pouvoir préparer des ingrédients pendant qu'il réfléchit, s'il est coincé sur quelque chose ou frustré. Derek voit plusieurs récipients de fruits découpés en rondelles, alors il était clairement en train de travailler.

« Okay, qu'est-ce que tu as ? », demande Derek en regardant les papiers.

« J'ai eu un rapport de vingt-trois pays différents. », explique Stiles. « Avec le nombre de loups-garous créés en un an, combien d'entre eux sont le fruit d'une attaque d'alpha incontrôlable et combien il y a eu de rejets. Tu vois, ça a commencé par des recherches sur un meurtre mais, pour le moment, je fais plutôt des recherches générales sur le rejet pour prouver que c'est important que les ambulanciers soient correctement entrainés, et cætera, et cætera. » Stiles fait un geste. « Mais j'essaie aussi de voir quel genre de loup-garou est à l'origine des attaques. »

« Okay. », dit Derek.

« Et certains des chiffres étranges que je trouve sont logiques. Par exemple, il y a des pays où le taux de morsure sans consentement est plus élevé à cause des différences culturelles, et ces morsures sont comptées comme attaques d'alphas incontrôlables. Mais ce que je cherche, c'est le taux de rejet pour les attaques. Ça  _ devrait _ être le même que le taux de rejet plus général. »

« Les gens ne sont pas plus susceptibles de rejeter la morsure si elle ne vient pas de leur alpha ? », s'étonne Derek en levant les yeux.

« Personne n'a réussi à le prouver. C'est une théorie, mais il n'y a jamais eu assez de preuves. Parfois, le taux de rejet est un peu plus élevé, mais on parle de 4% au lieu de 2%, ce qui pourrait ou pas être significatif, statistiquement. »

« Okay. Alors si c'est ça que tu es censé trouver, qu'est-ce que tu as, à la place ? »

Stiles se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne veux pas t'influencer. Est-ce que tu veux bien faire les calculs ? Je te ferai des muffins au pain d'épices. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me corrompre. », dit Derek. « Mais d'accord. Juste le taux de rejet par pays, et le taux de rejet après une attaque, par pays ? »

« Oui, merci. » Stiles rentre dans la cuisine et commence les muffins pendant que Derek commence à calculer et prendre des notes. Comme Stiles l'avait dit, ce ne sont pas des calculs très difficiles. Diviser le nombre de rejets par le nombre de morsures, et noter le résultat. Ça va vite. Deux virgule quatre pour cent en Angleterre. Deux virgule sept en Thaïlande. Un virgule neuf au Brésil. Puis, il fait la même chose pour les attaques. Trois virgule trois. Deux virgule huit. Deux. Dix-sept -

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? », marmonne-t-il.

Il peut sentir la tension s'évaporer de Stiles. « Toi aussi, tu trouves ça ? », demande-t-il en revenant immédiatement vers Derek pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.

« Un taux de rejet de dix-sept pour cent pour les attaques d'alphas incontrôlables aux USA. », dit Derek. « C'est ça que tu trouvais ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire, j'avais remarqué que notre taux global était un peu plus élevé mais, jusqu'à ce que je sépare les données, je n'avais aucune idée que le taux de rejet après une attaque en était la raison. »

Derek hoche la tête et recalcule, pour vérifier. Ces vingt dernières années, les États-Unis ont vu plus de 23 000 nouveaux loups-garous transformés. Il y a eu un peu plus de 450 cas de rejet. Dix d'entre viennent d'une attaque. C'est raisonnable, jusqu'à ce qu'on considère qu'il y a eu à peine 56 attaques dans la même intervalle.

« Il y a eu si peu d'attaques que ça n'a pas vraiment changé le taux total des rejets. », dit Derek. « Alors personne n'a jamais remarqué ».

Stiles acquiesce, tapote nerveusement sur la table. « Et les attaques sont si rares que, si quelqu'un veut les étudier, ils  _ doivent  _ trouver des données de partout dans le monde. Alors personne n'a remarqué que notre taux de rejet après une attaque d'un alpha incontrôlable est bien plus haut que la moyenne. »

« Peut-être que c'est juste une anomalie. », suggère Derek. « Je veux dire, tu travailles avec des petits nombres donc... »

« J'aurais dit ça, si la moyenne n'était pas aussi régulière dans tous les autres pays. », contre Stiles. « Non, c'est vraiment bizarre. Je veux dire, 5 pour cent, ça peut être une anomalie. 17 pour cent, c'est autre chose. Mais tu peux forcer un rejet, comme on l'a vu avec Gérard Argent, ou on peut probablement prédire qui pourrait faire un rejet, comme moi. »

« Tu es en train de dire que ces attaques ont été spécifiquement faites sur des gens qui rejetteraient la morsure ? », demande Derek, et Stiles hoche la tête. « D'accord, mais pourquoi ? À quoi ça servirait ? »

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. », répond Stiles. « Mais je vais retrouver l'histoire de ces dix personnes, et le découvrir. »


	5. Chapter 5

Retrouver l'histoire des dix personnes qui ont fait un rejet après avoir été mordus par un alpha incontrôlable est plus difficile que ce qu'avait envisagé Stiles. Le problème, c'est que la plupart d'entre eux ne veut pas lui parler. Des dix personnes, deux sont mortes, six ont eu des complications majeures dues à la morsure et cinq ont atterri en thérapie après le traumatisme de leur attaque.

Stiles est une personnalité publique jusqu'à un certain degré et il n'est pas vraiment populaire auprès des gens qui sont anti-lycanthropes. Seule l'une des victimes accepte de lui parler et ils ont une brève conversation à propos de l'incident, qui ne lui apprend pas grand chose. Il pourrait en savoir davantage s'il cherchait une constante, mais un incident n'est pas suffisant pour lui donner ça.

Des sept autres, deux sont sur liste rouge et les cinq autres ne lui répondent pas ou l'appellent par des noms pas très jolis.

« Comment je fais pour comprendre si personne ne me  _ parle  _ ? », se plaint Stiles en écrasant des pommes de terre avec force. Derek lui frotte le dos en essayant de le rassurer. Stiles est encore en train de ressasser ça au dîner – il vient de raccrocher avec l'un des plus grossiers une heure plus tôt – et son père le regarde.

« Ils ne veulent pas te parler. Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? », demande Stiles. « Papa, comment je suis supposé avoir des informations si les victimes ne veulent pas me parler ? »

Tom hausse un sourcil en regardant Stiles avant de secouer la tête, clairement amusé. « Les attaques d'alphas incontrôlables sont un crime. », dit-il. « Ces personnes ont été interrogées à l'époque. Dans certains cas, le responsable a été arrêté. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne demandes pas les dossiers ? »

« Oh. » Stiles cligne des yeux. « J'avais oublié que je suis à peu près réglo, maintenant ! »

Ce n'est pas qu'il n'a jamais demandé des dossiers avant, mais ça a toujours été pour des affaires en cours. C'est une chose d'appeler quelqu'un, prétendre être le shérif et trouver une raison pour laquelle il aurait besoin de jeter un œil à une affaire en cours. Les affaires non résolues, c'est autre chose. Il n'a aucune raison de s'y intéresser, alors demander les dossiers ferait parler.

Le shérif Stilinski secoue la tête en direction de son fils. « Dis-moi desquelles tu as besoin et je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

« Ouais ! » Stiles lève le poing en signe de victoire. « Je t'envoie une liste par mail. »

Le repas est interrompu quand Talia et Aaron arrivent. Talia a envoyé un message à Stiles, une heure plus tôt, pour le prévenir qu'ils seraient en retard et de commencer à manger sans eux. C'est un mardi soir, tout est calme. Laura et Jonathan mangent chez eux parce que Tyler a fait une bêtise et, en punition, il n'a pas le droit de voir ses oncles et tantes. Scott et Allison sont chez Mélissa. Peter est ici, mais il est à l'autre bout de la table au lieu de s'installer à la gauche de Talia comme d'habitude. Ce siège était vide mais elle sourit en arrivant. « Ça sent bon, Stiles. », dit-elle. Aaron tire une chaise pour elle. « Désolée d'être en retard. Il y avait de la circulation. »

« Tu es allée faire ta première échographie ? », demande Cora, pleine d'excitation.

« Oui. » Talia sourit tendrement à sa fille.

« Et ? », insiste la jeune fille en sautant sur sa chaise.

« Et les bébés ont l'air en excellente santé. », répond l'alpha en souriant, acceptant un plat que lui tend Derek.

« Les bébés ? », demande Cora, et Stiles et Derek lui font écho. «  _ Les bébés  _ ? »

« Plusieurs bébés ? », s'excite Stiles.

Talia acquiesce et elle a l'air de sourire tellement fort qu'elle ne peut plus parler. Aaron passe un bras autour d'elle et prend la parole : « Deux bébés, pour être exact. Des jumeaux. »

« Oh mon Dieu, c'est la meilleure journée de ma vie ! », couine Cora. Puis elle se tourne vers Isaac. « À l'exception du jour où je t'ai rencontré. Non, attends. C'était une journée horrible. Et il n'y a pas un jour particulier où on s'est mis ensemble, parce que c'était un processus, et je ne peux pas parler du jour où tu as rejoint la meute, parce que c'était une journée horrible, aussi. Alors oui, désolée, meilleure journée de ma vie ! »

Tout le monde rit, même Isaac. Il se penche pour embrasser Cora sur le sommet du crâne et frotte sa joue contre sa tempe.

« Des jumeaux, ouah. », dit Derek. « Des filles ou des garçons ? »

Talia lance un regard amusé à son fils. « C'est encore  _ un peu _ trop tôt pour le dire, Derek. Sur l'échographie, ils ressemblent à des raisins. »

« Est-ce que vous avez une préférence ? », demande Isaac, un peu hésitant avec Talia. Mais il lui fait de plus en plus confiance à mesure que les jours passent.

« Pas vraiment. », répond Aaron en prenant la main de Talia. « Les deux nous vont. »

Tout le monde sait à quoi ils pensent, que ce serait bien d'avoir des garçons pour que Derek ait des frères, mais personne ne veut vraiment penser ça puisque ce sont ses frères qui sont morts dans l'incendie. Derek repense à ce que Tom lui a dit, de prendre les choses comme elles viennent, à propos des choses qu'il peut contrôler ou non. Il ne peut pas contrôler le sexe des nouveaux bébés, mais il  _ peut _ contrôler son attitude envers eux. « Je pense que ce serait bien d'en avoir un de chaque. », dit-il, surprenant ses parents. « Vous savez, pour être à égalité. »

Talia lui sourit. « Ce serait bien, oui. »

Il y a un grincement sonore qui fait sursauter tous les loups-garous alors que Peter repousse sa chaise de la table. « Je dois y aller. », marmonne-t-il avant de disparaître par la porte arrière sans un autre mot.

Un moment de silence. Tout le monde se tourne vers Tom. Il prend une gorgée d'eau avant de parler. « Vous pouvez arrêter de me fixer, vous savez. »

« Est-ce que vous ne devriez pas... Le suivre ? », demande Cora.

Tom soupire. « Cora, ma chère, si je devais courir après Peter chaque fois que quelque chose le contrarie, je ne ferais que ça de ma vie. Donnez-lui quelques minutes pour se remettre. S'il n'est pas revenu dans 10 ou 15 minutes, je lui enverrai un message pour savoir s'il veut de la compagnie. » Il voit que plusieurs continuent à le regarder. « Les gars, on en a parlé. L'humeur de Peter est changeante en ce moment à cause de la grossesse de Talia. Il m'a promis qu'il me dirait s'il a besoin de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas... comme ça qu'on a l'habitude de le gérer. », admet Aaron.

« Je sais. », répond Tom. « Écoutez, je sais que je n'étais pas là à ses pires moments. Je sais que, il y a cinq ans, si vous ne suiviez pas Peter après une sortie comme celle-là, vous aviez peur de trouver son corps dans un ravin, plus tard. Mais Peter va  _ mieux _ maintenant. Il ne va pas bien, ce n'est pas ce que je dis, mais il va mieux. Alors  _ laissez-le _ aller mieux. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. », accepte Talia fermement avant de recommencer à manger. « Stiles avait raison. J'entame ma huitième semaine de grossesse. Ça me donne une date vers mi-octobre. »

« Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est dans quatre mois à peine ! », s'exclame Cora. « On n'a rien du tout pour le bébé ! Il va dormir où ?  _ Vont  _ ? J'ai oublié qu'il y en avait deux. Ils vont dormir où ? Il y a encore tellement de choses à faire ! »

« Cora. », intervient Talia, amusée. « Tu sais que ton père et moi, on est déjà passés par là ? Les bébés auront l'ancienne chambre de Tyler et Sylvia. Et oui, bien sûr, on va devoir acheter certaines choses. »

« Je pourrai aider à décorer ? À choisir les habits et les autres trucs ? Est-ce qu'on va faire une baby shower ?? »

« Je... ne préférerais pas. », répond Talia. « Je ne veux pas en faire toute une histoire. D'accord, ma chérie ? Mais je serais heureuse de t'emmener faire du shopping avec moi pour choisir des affaires pour la chambre. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire à propos de la nouvelle maison ? », s'enquiert Tom. « Est-ce que vous allez mettre ce projet en suspens ? »

« Au contraire, on essaie d'accélérer les choses pour que ce soit terminé avant l'accouchement. », répond Aaron. « Crois-moi, Derek et Stiles seront bien plus heureux s'ils ne  _ vivent pas _ dans une maison avec deux bébés loups-garous. »

« Un, c'est déjà bien assez. », grimace Derek en se souvenant des jours suivant la naissance de son neveu Tyler. Derek se souvient aussi qu’il avait 7 ans quand son plus jeune frère était né, et il se souvient avoir été très grognon de l'attention que prenait David mais ses souvenirs récents sont plus clairs. Il aime énormément son neveu, mais les bébés loups-garous sont  _ bruyants _ .

« Ça peut être fait rapidement ? », s'intéresse Isaac. Il aime l'architecture et la construction, et Derek l'a encouragé à explorer ces secteurs à la fac, s'il en a envie.

« Avec un peu de chance, oui. », répond Aaron. « On a tous les permis, et les plans seront terminés à la fin de la semaine. Le terrain est déjà prêt ; on a fait faire toute la zone quand on a construit la maison de Laura et Jonathan. Alors si on paye un peu plus pour avoir deux équipes qui font des journées plus longues, et que le temps le permet, ça devrait être terminé pour début octobre. C'est un peu risqué, mais on va tenter. »

« Les Amish peuvent construire une grange dans la journée. », remarque Cora.

« Je ne veux pas vivre dans une grange. », rétorque Stiles, ce qui fait ricaner la jeune femme.

« Même si la structure n'est pas encore terminée, on pourra toujours dormir par terre et ne pas être réveillé par des hurlements de bébés à trois heures du matin. », suggère Derek, ce qui fait rigoler le jeune homme.

La porte à l'arrière s'ouvre et Peter revient. Il a l'air calme et se rassoit à côté de Tom, se penche brièvement pour frotter sa joue contre le sommet de son crâne. « Vous feriez mieux de me prévoir une chambre, dans ce cas. », dit-il.

« Tu en veux une ? », demande Stiles, incertain. Peter est à un âge difficile – il est bien plus jeune que Talia, mais pas assez jeune pour être considéré comme appartenant à la génération suivante. Tom est entre Talia et Peter en terme d'âge.

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. », répond facilement Peter. « Vous ne voulez pas d'un vieux chnoque dans une maison pleine d'excitation et d'amusement. De plus, quand la maison va se vider un peu, Tom va emménager ici. »

« Ah bon ? », demande Stiles, surpris.

« Ah bon ? », répète Tom, tout aussi surpris.

« Bien évidemment. », répond Peter sans perdre son aplomb. « Tu te plains toujours de devoir faire le trajet tous les soirs pour le dîner. Une fois que la nouvelle maison sera construite, il y aura beaucoup de place pour toi ici. Pour Mélissa aussi, si elle le souhaite. »

Tom se passe une main dans les cheveux. « Tu te souviens de notre discussion à propos des limites, Peter ? »

Peter n'a pas l'air perturbé. « Je ne vois pas en quoi elle s'applique dans ce cas. Je sais que tu serais bien plus heureux si tu vivais ici. »

« Cela ne veut pas dire que je veux quitter ma maison familiale. », dit Tom en mettant l'accent sur le mot  _ familiale _ . Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir mentionner que c'est la maison dans laquelle il vivait avec sa femme.

Peter se raidit. « Ah. Je vois. » Il repose sa fourchette sans avoir mangé un morceau.

« Je ne dis pas non. », reprend Tom. « Je dis juste que c'est une décision que tu ne peux pas prendre à ma place. Tu peux proposer. On peut en parler. Mais tu ne peux pas l'annoncer comme ça et t'attendre à ce que tout aille bien. » Il secoue la tête. « On en parlera plus tard, okay ? Tu veux aller jouer un peu au billard chez McNally ? »

Tous s'attendent à ce que Peter soit contrarié ou énervé, mais après un moment, il hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est une bonne idée. »

« La nouvelle maison devrait avoir une table de billard. », déclare Stiles avant que les choses ne deviennent gênantes.

Talia rit. « Je verrai ce que je peux faire. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Ouah. », s'écrie Derek en pénétrant dans la chambre de Stiles, chez les Stilinski, pour voir chaque surface recouverte de papiers. « Est-ce que tout ça concerne les attaques d'alphas ? »

« Ouais. », répond Stiles, la voix un peu étouffée par le surligneur dans sa bouche.

« On dirait qu'il y a plus de dix incidents. », hésite Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah, oui, j'ai déchidé - » Stiles recrache le surligneur vers son bureau, où son chat Cléopâtre se met tout de suite à jouer avec. « J'ai décidé de demander les 56 dossiers, comme ça je peux chercher des ressemblances entre tous. Je veux dire, si quelqu'un a essayé de provoquer des rejets, il n'a pas pu réussir à tous les coups. Alors quelques uns de ces cas peuvent avoir la même personne à l'origine. »

Derek hoche la tête et regarde autour de lui. Il sait que Stiles préfère travailler sur ce genre de chose chez lui parce qu'il n'aime pas avoir ça dans leur chambre, à la maison de la meute. Pas seulement parce qu'il ne veut pas déranger Derek. C'est parce qu'il est trop susceptible de veiller tard ou de se relever au milieu de la nuit pour travailler sur une affaire s'il y a tout de suite accès.

Un jour, pense Derek, Stiles aura un bureau où il pourra garder tout ça. Mais, pour le moment, sa chambre fait l'affaire. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« J'ai réussi à réduire les cas à 24. », répond Stiles. « En écartant les incidents déjà résolus et où l'alpha a été arrêté. De ce que je peux en voir, Peter avait raison en disant qu'un loup-garou devient fou après un traumatisme. Alors maintenant j'ai 24 cas restants, incluant les 10 rejets d'origine, ce qui inclut Paige. Je pense en écarter encore quelques-uns, mais il m'en reste 17 qui ont tous de grosses ressemblances. »

« Okay. » Derek s'installe au bureau de Stiles après avoir bougé quelques papiers avec attention.

« Dans ces 17 cas, la victime était seule. », répond Stiles. « C'est important. Un alpha incontrôlable ne va pas montrer beaucoup de retenue. Certaines attaques ont eu lieu dans des écoles, des centres commerciaux, un fichu stade de foot. Quand ils deviennent fous, c'est énorme. Mais dans ces 17 cas, la victime était seule dans un lieu public. Pas à la maison. Quelques-uns faisaient la fermeture à leur boulot. D'autres faisaient leur jogging tôt le matin, ou tard le soir. Ce genre de choses. »

« Mm hm. », hume Derek pour montrer qu'il écoute, tout en regardant Cléopâtre jouer avec ses lacets.

« Aucun d'eux n'a vraiment vu son assaillant. », continue Stiles. « Ça s'est toujours passé très vite. L'alpha leur rentre dedans, les mord et s'en va. Ce qui est étrange pour un alpha fou. Il aurait plutôt tendance à essayer d’entraîner sa nouvelle recrue dans sa tanière. »

« Oui, c'est étrange. », dit Derek.

« Et je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! », s'exclame fortement Stiles. « Les recherches préliminaires sur les dix personnes qui ont rejeté la morsure ne montrent aucun trait commun. L'âge varie entre 15 et 82 ans. Six femmes et quatre hommes. Aucun biais racial. C'est vraiment aléatoire. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment quelqu'un peut voir ces gens et se dire 'C'est quelqu'un qui va rejeter la morsure.' »

Derek étudie les affiches, réfléchit, mais la sonnette retentit avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Il jette un œil à Stiles. « Tu attends quelqu'un ? »

« Nope. » Stiles regarde sa montre. C'est trop tard pour un livreur. « Autant aller voir qui c'est. », dit-il. Ce n'est pas impossible que ce soit un voisin qui ait besoin de sucre. Il descend les escaliers, Derek sur les talons, et regarde par le judas. C'est une femme, un peu plus vieille que Derek, avec des cheveux bruns et un joli sourire. Elle a l'air seule, alors il entrouvre la porte. « Je peux vous aider ? », demande-t-il, rassuré par la présence solide de Derek derrière lui. Il n'est pas si nerveux que ça, sauf qu'il l'est. Trop de mauvaises choses se sont passées quand des gens sont venus à sa porte pour qu'il ne soit pas nerveux.

« Je l'espère, oui. », répond-il en souriant toujours. « Je m'appelle Jennifer Blake, de  _ Recherche pour un Remède _ . J'ai essayé de vous contacter. »

« Oh, oui. Je me souviens bien avoir ignoré vos mails. », rétorque Stiles et Derek a un reniflement amusé.

« C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de venir en personne. », continue Jennifer. « Je sais que, pour vous, quelqu'un d'une organisation comme la mienne doit vous rendre méfiant. Je ne vous blâme pas du tout ! Mais nous ne sommes pas l'OLL, Stiles. Notre objectif est d'aider les gens, et nous aimerions vous y inclure. »

« Oui, d'accord, mais je suis heureux dans une meute. Vraiment heureux. Extatique, même, suivant si je suis habillé ou non. »

« Bien sûr. Vous avez rejoint la meute de votre propre chef. Pas tout le monde n'a cette chance. Nous essayons d'aider ceux qui ne veulent pas être un loup-garou. Ceux qui ont été transformés contre leur gré. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème ici, aux États-Unis, mais nous travaillons beaucoup en Afrique et en Amérique du Sud. »

Stiles hésite une minute, réfléchit. « Beaucoup de monde dans ces régions-là vénère les loups-garous. », dit-il.

« Oui, beaucoup de monde. Ce qui crée une société déséquilibrée où certains loups-garous profitent des humains. Ça arrive, Stiles. Je ne dis pas que tous les loups-garous sont comme ça. Je ne dis pas non plus que la  _ plupart _ sont comme ça. Mais il y a un très fort potentiel d'abus dans une société qui traite certains membres mieux que d'autres. »

« Eh bien, allez réparer ça. », répond Stiles. « Ça n'a pas de rapport avec moi. »

« Cela pourrait. Nous pensons que le rejet de morsure pourrait détenir la clé d'un remède à la lycanthropie. »

« Euh, j'en doute. Je veux dire, je vois pourquoi vous pouvez penser ça. Genre, Il y a les anticorps produits par quelqu'un qui fait un rejet, okay. Mais si vous essayez de donner ces anticorps à quelqu'un qui est déjà un loup-garou, vous allez juste le tuer. Je veux dire, vous en parlez comme si l'option n'avait pas déjà été explorée. »

« En ce moment, nous nous concentrons sur un sous-ensemble très particulier de victimes de rejet de morsure. », explique Jennifer. « Ceux qui ont été exposés précédemment à l'aconit ou au gui. Nous pensons que les anticorps créés dans ces conditions pourraient être légèrement différents de ceux de quelqu'un qui fait un rejet naturellement. Si c'est le cas, seulement vous et une poignée de personnes aux États-Unis peuvent nous aider. »

Stiles se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, oui, je sais qu'il y a probablement des gens qui ne veulent pas devenir des loups-garous. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que les guérir soit le choix. Certains aimeraient prendre un remède contre l'homosexualité, s'il existait, et ça ne serait pas bien non plus. » Il fronce soudain les sourcils. « D'ailleurs, si vous avez un problème avec l'homosexualité, vous pouvez partir tout de suite. »

« Je suis lesbienne. », répond Jennifer.

« Oh. Continuez, alors. »

L'air amusé, elle s'exécute. « Certaines personnes aimeraient prendre ce remède, oui. Mais même si l'homosexualité est naturelle, avons-nous le droit de leur dire qu'ils  _ doivent _ l'être ? Les cheveux gris sont naturels, mais nous n'interdisons pas les teintures. Les poils sur les jambes sont naturels, mais on ne dit pas aux gens de ne pas se raser. La lycanthropie n'est  _ pas toujours _ naturelle. Il y a des incidents où les personnes sont transformées contre leur volonté. C'est terrible, mais ça arrive. »

« D'accord, mais leur problème n'est pas vraiment avec le fait  _ d'être _ un loup-garou. Le problème, c'est le traumatisme lié, et on ne peut pas les dés-attaquer en les guérissant - »

« C'est vrai, jusqu'à un certain point. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'un remède n'aiderait pas. Si une femme se fait violer et qu'elle tombe enceinte, on ne lui dit pas qu'elle ne peut pas se faire avorter parce que la grossesse est naturelle, et que se débarrasser du bébé n'effacera pas le viol. »

Stiles ne sait plus vraiment quoi dire. « Okay, écoutez, je vais y penser. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi, de toute manière ? »

« Juste un échantillon de sang. », répond Jennifer. « C'est tout. C'est tout ce que vous avez à faire. »

« J'ai une question. », intervient Derek, surprenant Stiles. « Disons que vous prenez les anticorps de Stiles et que vous développez un sérum qui pourrait guérir la lycanthropie. Sur qui allez-vous le tester ? »

« Des volontaires. Les personnes qui ne veulent pas être des loups-garous. »

« Uh huh. », répond Derek. « Je pense que, avant de se mettre d'accord sur quoi que ce soit, nous demanderons à nos avocats d'évaluer votre organisation. »

« Bien sûr. » Jennifer sort une carte de visite et la leur tend. « Ils peuvent m'envoyer un mail ou appeler quand ils veulent. » Elle leur offre son joli sourire. « Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me parler aujourd'hui, Stiles. J'ai hâte d'entendre de vos nouvelles. »

Elle fait un signe de la main et retourne à sa voiture. Stiles la regarde pour s'assurer qu'elle part, et ferme la porte.

« Elle a déjà travaillé avec des loups-garous. », remarque Derek, et Stiles lui envoie un regard interrogateur. « Elle n'a pas essayé de te serrer la main. Elle savait que je ne voudrais pas de son odeur sur toi. »

« Hmm. Intéressant. »

« Oui, elle est intéressante, hein ? Elle est très persuasive. Elle m'y a même fait réfléchir pendant une minute. »

« Tu détestes ça, hein ? »

Derek hausse une épaule. « Tout ce que je suis me crie que les gens peuvent, et devraient, être heureux en tant que loups-garous. Si quelqu'un est mordu contre son gré, alors il faut punir l'alpha qui a dépassé les limites, mais il ne faut pas effacer la morsure. Il faut trouver une meute où la victime peut être heureuse. »

« Ouais. Il y a vraiment du potentiel pour des dérives s'ils arrivent vraiment à trouver un remède. »

« Mm. »

« C'est drôle quand même, qu'elle vienne me voir maintenant. », remarque Stiles. « Juste quand je fais des recherches sur les rejets. »

« C'est drôle, oui. », acquiesce Derek.

Stiles soupire. « Argh, ma tête est pleine. C'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je crois. Demain matin, je vais faire des recherches sur son organisation, et je verrai s'ils sont réglo ou pas. Tu veux aller voir le jardin ? Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas élagué. Ces roses vont bientôt nous supplier de les achever. »

Derek sourit. « D'accord. Ça me paraît bien. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

En apparence,  _ Recherche pour un Remède _ est une organisation parfaite. C'est un organisme sans but lucratif destiné à aider les personnes qui ont été mordues sans consentement. Comme l'a dit Jennifer, ils travaillent surtout en dehors des États-Unis. Beaucoup de leurs actions impliquent de faire venir les victimes aux États-Unis, les faisant entrer dans le pays pour les éloigner des meutes qui les ont enlevées et pour leur trouver de nouvelles maisons.

Bien sûr, ils sponsorisent également plusieurs expérimentations scientifiques qui ont pour but de trouver un remède à la lycanthropie. Ça ne surprend pas forcément Stiles. Il y a toujours eu ce genre d'études, plus ou moins légitimes. La lycanthropie est un sujet fascinant – à moitié scientifique, à moitié mystique – et beaucoup de vrais scientifiques l'ont étudiée. D'autres scientifiques ont assemblé différentes études pour essayer de trouver un moyen d'inverser la transformation.

Stiles sait très bien, avec les recherches qu'il a faites, que beaucoup de ces études se sont conclues par la mort de beaucoup de loups-garous, la plupart n'ayant rien fait pour mériter ça. Alors il reste sceptique quant au fait que  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ soit différent.

Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ce qu'il trouve sur cette organisation prouve qu'elle est réglo, vraiment orientée sur le fait d'aider les gens, qu'ils sont dignes de confiance. Plus une façade est clean, plus ça cache quelque chose, selon lui.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? », demande-t-il à Peter. « Je ne peux pas exactement travailler sous couverture comme je l'avais fait pour l'OLL. »

« Non. », répond Peter. « Alors trouve quelqu'un qui connaît la réponse et qui veut bien te la dire. »

Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Comme qui ? » Puis il se rend compte que la réponse est évidente. Elle est littéralement assise à table avec eux. « Hey, Allison ? », l'appelle-t-il. « Tu crois qu'il y a la moindre chance que tu convainques ton père de me parler ? »

« Je peux essayer. », répond la jeune fille.

Chris Argent est, basiquement, un mec bien. C'est un mec bien avec de gros préjudices instillés en lui par son père, des préjudices qu'Allison et la meute brisent un à un. Il déteste toujours le fait que sa fille fasse partie d'une meute, et l'une des raisons pour laquelle Allison n'a jamais envisagé la morsure est que son père ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole. Mais au moins, il a réalisé que tous les loups-garous ne sont pas horribles, alors il pourrait accepter de parler à Stiles.

« Rappelle-lui que j'ai résolu le meurtre de son père. », dit-il à Allison.

Elle lui lance un regard amusé. « Compris. »

C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouve à rencontrer Chris Argent au poste de police le lendemain matin. Personne ne veut de lui à la maison de la meute – Chris inclus – et il ne veut pas vraiment aller chez Chris. Ça semble grossier et dangereux. Il y a encore quelques questions sans réponses sur la famille Argent et Stiles ne pense pas avoir un jour une réponse. Il se demande parfois si Chris a vraiment pu être si aveugle que ça quant au côté meurtrier de sa sœur, ou s'il a juste choisi de ne pas le voir.

Comme métier, Chris vend des armes et des systèmes de sécurité et il s'appuie sur la peur xénophobe qu'ont les gens à l'égard des loups-garous. Il bénéficie des rumeurs et propagandes selon lesquelles les loups-garous ne peuvent vivre en paix que pendant une courte période avant qu'ils ne deviennent violents et s'introduisent chez vous pour voler vos enfants. Il a beaucoup travaillé pour que davantage de restrictions légales s'appliquent aux loups-garous, pour les empêcher de vivre près des écoles ou des parcs, pour mettre fin à la Cérémonie de Recherche.

Chez certaines personnes, ce comportement énerverait Stiles mais le problème avec Chris, c'est qu'il croit vraiment qu'il fait quelque chose de bien. Il a été endoctriné à la naissance par son taré de père et ça demande beaucoup de travail et de temps pour briser ses préjudices. Au final, Stiles se sent désolé pour lui.

« Vous savez quoi sur  _ Recherches pour un Remède  _ ? », demande-t-il à Chris. Ils tiennent cette conversation dans le bureau de son père parce qu'il ne veut pas envoyer le mauvais message en posant ses questions en salle d'interrogation. Et aussi parce qu'il ne veut pas que quelqu'un espionne leur conversation.

Chris hausse les épaules et répond avec prudence : « À peu près autant que j'en sais sur toute organisation anti-lycanthrope. »

« Est-ce qu'ils sont vraiment anti-lycanthropes, ou bien juste pro-humains ? »

Chris lui envoie un regard. « C'est un peu la même question que demander si quelqu'un est pro-vie ou anti-avortement, non ? »

« Oui. Ce sont deux choses très différentes. Quelqu'un de pro-vie sera contre la peine de mort et voudra un système de santé gratuit pour les enfants. Beaucoup de pro-vie ne le sont pas réellement. Alors, est-ce que  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ est anti-lycanthrope, ou bien pro-humain ? »

« Je dirais anti-lycanthropes. Ils recherchent un remède à la lycanthropie. Ça répond à la question. »

« Eh bien, ils disent qu'ils font ça pour aider les gens qui ont été transformés contre leur gré. », souligne Stiles.

« Bien sûr qu'ils disent ça. », renifle Chris. « Le gouvernement leur tomberait dessus s'ils disaient vouloir débarrasser le monde de la lycanthropie. Et puisqu'ils se reposent sur les dons, la jouer comme ils le font leur permet de bénéficier de deux groupes de gens – ceux qui veulent vraiment aider les autres, et ceux qui détestent les lycanthropes. »

Stiles hoche la tête, réfléchit. Jennifer est intelligente, apparemment et, plus que ça, elle est astucieuse. Sournoise. Il se demande quelle est sa vraie position dans l'organisation. C'est difficile de trouver des informations sur leur organigramme. « Vous pensez qu'ils aident vraiment les gens ? »

Chris regarde rapidement autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que personne ne peut les entendre. « Je pense, », dit-il doucement, « qu'ils veulent vraiment aider les gens à quitter les meutes qu'ils n'ont pas rejoint volontairement. Mais je me demande aussi ce qu'il arrive à ces gens, après. » Il écarte les mains. « Le loup a besoin d'une meute. Être un oméga est dangereux, ainsi que malsain. Beaucoup de ces victimes qu'ils sauvent restent dans des 'communautés'. C'est un mot que l'on entend qu'à un seul endroit. »

« Des sectes. », dit Stiles.

« Exactement. Ils forment des quasi-meutes de loups-garous qui détestent être des loups-garous. Qui rejettent ce dont ils ont besoin pour être heureux. Si j'étais transformé contre ma volonté, je détesterais ça. Je serais furieux et bouleversé. Mais je trouverais une meute à rejoindre, parce que je sais que j'aurais besoin de certaines choses. De contact, de hiérarchie, d'une tanière – les loups-garous sont misérables sans cela. »

«  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ sauve les loups-garous mais ne les intègre pas à la société lycanthrope. », résume Stiles, et se passe une main sur le visage. « Alors quand Jennifer dit qu'elle a des volontaires pour leurs expérimentations, elle dit vrai, techniquement, mais ces personnes sont volontairement maltraitées en tant que loup pour qu'elles veuillent participer à ces expériences. »

« C'est ma théorie. », répond Chris.

« C'est logique, pourtant. Et ce truc sur les communautés devrait être facile à vérifier. » Il fait une pause, tapote son stylo contre le bureau de son père, pense à toutes les informations et hoche la tête. « Okay. J'ai une idée. »


	6. Chapter 6

« Alors ! », dit Stiles en posant une assiette de cookies sur la table. « Je suppose que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi je vous ai réunis ici. »

« Pas vraiment. », répond Scott en prenant un biscuit. « On a tous compris que tu veux nous demander quelque chose et que tu vas essayer de nous corrompre avec des cookies. »

« Vrai. », acquiesce Cora. Elle en prend deux et en donne un à Isaac, qui lui sourit.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel avant de les reposer sur les adolescents rassemblés. Il ne sait pas exactement qui conviendrait au mieux pour la petite mission qu'il a en tête. Pour chaque choix, il y a des pour et des contres. Il en a discuté avec Peter et s'est mis d'accord avec Talia. Elle était un peu réticente mais Stiles lui a assuré à de multiples occasions qu'il ne pensait pas que ce soit dangereux. « Alors, je me renseigne sur ce groupe,  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ . », commence-t-il, et il fait un bref résumé de ce qu'il a découvert jusqu'à maintenant. « Ça me semble plutôt suspicieux qu'ils apparaissent alors que je fais des recherches sur ces attaques qui pourraient avoir un rapport avec les rejets de morsure. »

« Ouais, c'est chelou. », commente Cora.

Allison est un peu plus difficile à convaincre. « Tu dis pourtant que ça fait plusieurs mois qu'ils essaient de te contacter. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Stiles. « En fait, j'ai reçu leur premier mail moins d'un mois après ma sortie de l'hôpital. Et ils ont essayé de temps en temps. Mais là, tout d'un coup, ils s'en soucient assez pour envoyer l'un de leurs membres les plus importants à ma porte. C'est un peu étrange. »

« Okay, ça, je suis d'accord. », dit Allison.

« Ce dont j'ai vraiment besoin... », continue Stiles. « C'est d'informations qui viennent de l'intérieur. C'est à ça que vous pourriez m'aider. »

« Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, exactement ? », demande Allison en haussant les sourcils.

« Je veux que vous alliez sous couverture à  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ . Toi, en particulier. Tu es une Argent. Et je sais que Chris n'a pas parlé du fait que tu as rejoint une meute de loups-garous. Ça anéantirait sa réputation auprès de toutes les têtes de con avec qui il travaille. Alors tu pourrais te porter volontaire. Et si on t'envoie avec un loup-garou qui vient juste d'échapper à une meute terrible, tu pourrais aller dans une des communautés. Il y en a une en Oregon. »

« Je vais me trouver où un loup-garou ? », demande Allison. « Je veux dire, un autre que ceux avec qui on vit ? » Elle regarde autour d'elle. « Ou alors, c'est ça le plan ? »

« C'est l'idée générale, oui. » Stiles regarde les autres. « Ça marcherait avec chacun de vous trois. Je ne sais pas comment ils réagiront s’ils découvrent la supercherie, par contre. »

« Si c'est dangereux et qu'Allison y va, alors j'y vais aussi. », affirme Scott.

« Et ton job chez Deaton ? », rétorque celle-ci. « Je peux prendre soin de moi, tu sais. »

« Je sais mais... » Scott lui lance un regard triste. « Je ne peux pas te laisser te mettre en danger seule. Deaton comprendra. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça va être si dangereux que ça. », raisonne Stiles. « Je veux dire, c'est pas l'OLL. Ce n'est pas un groupe violent ; ils n'ont aucune association connue avec des actes terroristes ou des crimes haineux. Le pire qui va arriver, c'est de vous faire jeter dehors. »

« Je peux prendre soin de moi-même. », rappelle Allison à Scott et pose sa main sur son avant-bras.

« Je sais, mais - »

« J'y vais. », l'interrompt Cora. « Il faut que ce soit moi. Je suis la seule qui n'a pas de job d'été. »

« Non, ta mère a besoin de toi. », dit Isaac. « Je vais le faire. »

« Wow, c'est vraiment inspirant. », dit Stiles en leur souriant. « Puisque vous êtes tous volontaires, je pense qu'Isaac serait le meilleur choix. Il a des yeux de chien battu. Je pense que c'est lui qui serait le plus crédible dans le rôle de l'oméga qui s'est enfui. C'est pas comme si tu devrais être sous couverture pendant des mois. Juste y aller, renifler un peu, et revenir. »

« Ça a l'air facile. », dit Isaac.

« Je vais chacun vous faire un plat des cookies de votre choix. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de nous récompenser. », rit Allison.

Stiles rit aussi. « Je sais, mais ça ne fait pas de mal. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le bureau de Derek n'est pas vraiment ouvert au public mais parfois certains clients viennent parler de plans ou regarder différentes sortes de plantes ou de carrelages. L'adresse de son entreprise est listée sur internet alors parfois, des gens viennent regarder la pépinière et acheter quelques fleurs ou buissons. Laura a créé une galerie des travaux qu'il a déjà réalisés, et il y a un mur de photos.

Il travaille dans la véranda, comme d'habitude, quand il voit une voiture arriver, un petit véhicule familial. La femme au volant sort et regarde son téléphone comme pour regarder si elle est à la bonne adresse avant de s'approcher de la porte. Derek se lève et ouvre la porte, s'arrête devant les marches. « Puis-je vous aider ? »

La femme s'arrête et le regarde prudemment. Il suppose qu'il est imposant. Il est habillé d'un marcel et d'un jeans, tous deux tâchés de terre et de graisse, tout comme ses phalanges. Il se hâte de baisser sa truelle.

« Euh, bonjour. », dit la femme. « Est-ce que vous êtes... Derek Hale ? »

« Oui. »

« Je, euh, je suis Cheryl Krasikeva. Je crois que l'on s'est déjà rencontrés, il y a longtemps. Aux funérailles de Paige ? »

« Oh. », répond Derek. Il n'a aucun souvenir de cette femme, mais c'était il y a plus de dix ans et beaucoup de choses se sont produites entre temps. « Oh, euh, désolé. », dit-il en essuyant ses mains sur son pantalon avant d'en tendre une.

Cheryl la regarde d'un air dubitatif avant de le surprendre en la serrant sans même essayer de s'essuyer les mains après. « Je, euh, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas que je passe à l'improviste. J'ai appelé avant, mais je suis tombée sur le répondeur et je n'avais pas envie de laisser un message. Peut-on parler une minute ? »

« Bien sûr. » Derek lui fait signe de le suivre sous la véranda. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ? De la limonade, du thé glacé ? »

« J'aimerais beaucoup un peu de thé glacé, oui. » Derek lui en sert un verre. Stiles a installé un mini frigo dans la véranda car il sait que c'est là que Derek passe le plus clair de son temps. Et apparemment, 'C'est important de s'hydrater, Derek ! ». Il refuse aussi que Derek achète du thé glacé industriel. Pour être honnête, Derek apprécie. La plupart de ce qui est en commerce n'est que de l'eau sucrée. Il préfère largement ce que Stiles prépare.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, madame Krasikeva ? », demande Derek.

« S'il vous plaît, appelez-moi Cheryl. Je, euh, j'ai entendu que votre... ton compagnon enquête sur le meurtre de ma sœur. Il a appelé mes parents la semaine dernière. »

Derek hoche la tête. « Veux-tu parler avec Stiles ? », demande-t-il. Il peut comprendre qu'elle ne sache pas comment le contacter. C'est mal vu d'aller à la maison de la meute sans invitation, alors venir sur un lieu de travail est bien mieux. Mais Stiles n'a pas de lieu de travail.

« Non. », répond Cheryl. « Je veux dire, je n'ai pas spécialement d'information ou quoi, je voulais juste te parler parce que je sais que toi et ma sœur étiez amis, alors je... »

« Je ne dirais pas ça. », dit Derek. « Nous étions plus ennemis qu'autre chose, enfin, pour autant que des gamins de quinze ans puissent être ennemis. »

Cheryl se tortille un peu. « Eh bien, tout le monde sait que Paige avait un crush sur toi. »

« Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. », répond Derek avec de l'humour dans la voix.

« Vraiment ? » Cheryl a l'air surpris. « Je veux dire, j'avais deux ans de plus mais... elle l'a toujours nié, mais je pensais qu'elle était gênée parce que la moitié des filles de l'école avait un crush pour toi. Je veux dire, tu sais comment c'est, les adolescents. Une minute ils se détestent, l'autre, ils se pelotent derrière un gradin... »

Derek s'éclaircit la voix. « Crois-moi, je n'ai jamais peloté ta sœur derrière un gradin. »

« Non, non, je sais. Mais j'ai toujours pensé qu'elle te détestait tellement parce qu'elle t'appréciait en secret. »

« C'est possible, oui. Mais si c'est le cas, elle ne me l'a jamais dit. » Il se demande pourquoi Cheryl est là, pourquoi elle lui en parle. Il doit y avoir un but mais pour le moment, elle n'a rien dit qu'il ne sache déjà.

« C'était juste une de ces rumeurs, tu sais. », dit Cheryl. « Elle s'est faite harceler à cause de ça. Je veux dire, après tout ce qui est arrivé avec Stiles, je suis sûre que tu sais à quel point ça peut dégénérer, d'avoir un crush sur le merveilleux Derek Hale, oser ça... »

Derek grimace et hoche la tête.

« Je crois que Paige a été ciblée à cause de son intérêt pour toi. », lâche Cheryl.

« Je... Quoi ? »

« Écoute ça. Je sais que ça paraît fou mais, vu ce qui est arrivé avec Stiles, je pensais que tu me croirais. Personne ne m'a cru, à l'époque. Mais tu avais quinze ans. C'est l'âge de la première Cérémonie de Recherche. Il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles tu la choisirais, même si vous étiez jeunes tous les deux. Et ça ne plaisait pas à beaucoup de monde. Je veux dire, notre famille est pauvre, nous sommes des immigrés, Paige était une nerd rabat-joie et n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. Tout le monde disait que tu étais trop bien pour elle. »

« Okay, mais la Cérémonie n'était que plusieurs mois après son meurtre. », remarque Derek. « Je pourrais comprendre ta théorie si je l'avais choisie, mais tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un la tuerait juste pour la probabilité ? »

« Oh, oui. », répond Cheryl, les yeux écarquillés. « Parce qu'une fois que c'était officiel, si elle mourait, tu ne choisirais jamais personne d'autre, non ? »

Derek pense à expliquer qu'un compagnon reste un compagnon, peu importe ce qui arrive à la Cérémonie. Que, même si Stiles l'avait rejeté, il aurait toujours été le compagnon de Derek, qu'Olivia était la compagne de Peter au moment où ils s'étaient rencontrés, même si ce n'était pas à la Cérémonie. Mais il réalise que ça ne sert à rien. Que Cheryl y croit, que  _ beaucoup _ d'humains y croient.

Et qu'elle pourrait avoir raison.

Il sait que, même si Stiles est excité d'être tombé sur ces constantes de rejet et d'attaques, le meurtre de Paige n'y est peut-être pas lié. Certains facteurs dans sa mort ne collent pas, comme par exemple l'appel fait aux secours par une personne inconnue. Stiles dirait sans aucun doute qu'ils doivent suivre chaque piste.

Alors il dit ceci. « Ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça marche, mais je peux voir pourquoi certains pourraient penser ça. Cheryl, est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà menacé ta sœur ? Des appels anonymes, des lettres, n'importe quoi ? »

« Non. Mais le truc, c'est que je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est restée si tard à l'école. »

« Elle répétait, non ? », dit Derek.

« Elle restait après l'école, oui, mais jamais plus tard que 17h. Elle rentrait toujours à la maison pour aider ma mère à préparer le repas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle était encore là-bas à cette heure-là, si ce n'était pas pour rejoindre quelqu'un. »

Derek voit où elle veut en venir. « Quelqu'un comme... un béguin qui aurait glissé un mot dans son casier ? Un admirateur secret ? »

Cheryl hoche la tête. « Pas que je pense que tu l'aies fait ! », lui assure-t-elle. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était une mauvaise blague et que Paige était au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. »

« Même si c'était le cas, quiconque aurait fait ça serait coupable de  _ quelque chose », _ dit Derek, même s'il ne sait pas de quoi ça serait. Quels sont les chefs d'accusation pour avoir amené quelqu'un à sa mort, même accidentellement ? Homicide involontaire ? « Est-ce que Paige t'a dit quoi que ce soit ce jour-là ? Elle a eu un mot ? »

« Non. Tout ce que j'ai, c'est que je n'arrive pas à penser à une autre raison pour laquelle elle serait restée si tard à l'école. »

« Avez-vous dit ça à la police ? », demande Derek.

« Oui. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient vérifié ses affaires, son casier, tout, mais n'ont trouvé aucun mot du genre. Et je dois dire qu'elle aurait eu le mot sur elle. »

Derek secoue la tête. « Pas si son tueur savait que ce serait le seul lien pour le ou la relier au meurtre. », dit-il. « Il aurait aisément pu prendre le mot. Mais on a encore celui ou celle qui a appelé les secours. » Il grimace un peu. « Les mystères, c'est pas vraiment mon truc. Écoute, je pense que tu devrais parler à Stiles. »

« J'avais peur qu'il ne me prenne pas au sérieux. », admet Cheryl. « Je veux dire, il ne  _ connaissait  _ pas ma sœur. J'ai eu peur qu'il m'envoie balader. Mais tu la connaissais. Je pensais juste que, vu qu'il avait résolu le meurtre de masse à Chicago, fait exploser l'OLL...Il ne.... »

« Crois-moi, s'il y a une chose que Stiles prend au sérieux, c'est le harcèlement des gens qui ne rentrent pas dans le moule de ce que les gens pensent d'un compagnon. Il va te poser des questions jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisses plus. »

Cheryl sourit. « Merci. Je... Tout le monde en parle comme si c'était juste l'action d'un fou, mais j'ai toujours pensé que c'était différent. Qu'elle ne... qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte sans aucune raison. C'est probablement idiot. »

« Non, absolument pas. Je sais  _ exactement _ ce que vous ressentez. »

« Oh, je suppose, oui. » Cheryl détourne le regard. « Désolée. »

« Oh, ne vous excusez pas. Je vais appeler Stiles, d'accord ? D'une manière ou d'une autre, il va résoudre ça. Il est pire qu'un chien avec un os quand on en vient aux mystères. On va trouver ce qui est arrivé à ta sœur, je te le promets. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Je vais m'absenter quelques jours. », dit Peter au milieu d'un épisode de Broadchurch. Ils regardaient tous les deux l'épisode en silence, alors ce commentaire surprend Tom. Il cherche la télécommande et met l'épisode en pause. Puis il regarde Peter avec curiosité. Le loup-garou a toujours quitté la ville quand ça lui chantait. Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour lui de partir plusieurs jours à la suite, mais il n'a jamais prévenu Tom avant.

« Okay. », dit-il. Il regarde Peter, qui est affalé sur l'autre côté du canapé, les pieds sur les cuisses de Tom. « Tu vas où ? »

« En Oregon. »

« Surveiller Allison et Isaac ? », demande Tom.

Peter hoche la tête. « Stiles m'a dit ce qu'il avait prévu et je suis d'accord avec lui, le danger devrait être minime. Mais il n'est pas nul. Je préfère être dans les parages, au cas où. »

« Okay. » Tom ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Peter se soucie de lui dire. « Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

« Oh, non. J'ai juste pensé... » Il regarde Tom un long moment. « J'ai pensé que tu aimerais le savoir. »

« Je suis content que tu me l'aies dit. C'est juste que ce n'est pas dans ton habitude. Normalement, tu ne préviens personne de tes allées et venues, pas même moi. Même si tu les planifies à l'avance. », ajoute-t-il parce qu'il sait que parfois, Peter s'en va sans y penser et revient sans réaliser combien de temps il est parti.

« Olivia voulait que je lui dise quand je partais. », dit Peter.

Tom sent son cœur s’arrêter de battre, parce que c'est rare pour Peter de mentionner Olivia. Peter mentionner Olivia en comparaison directe avec lui est inédit. « Oh. », dit-il.

Peter reste silencieux une minute. « La meute – ils ont l'habitude avec moi. Ils savent comment je suis, que je pars. Ça ne les dérange pas. Plus maintenant, en tout cas. Pas maintenant qu'ils savent que je reviendrai. Mais Olivia n'était pas une louve à la naissance. Ça l'inquiétait quand je partais plusieurs jours sans le dire. Même quand on ne faisait que sortir ensemble. J'ai pensé que ça pourrait te contrarier, toi aussi. »

Là, Tom hésite parce qu'il pense que le fait que Peter fasse ce parallèle pourrait l'aider à accepter leur relation sur le long terme, mais il ne veut pas non plus donner à Peter une fausse idée de sa personnalité. « Ça ne me dérange pas, parce que tu es comme ça depuis que je te connais. C'est une part de toi. Est-ce que j'apprécie que tu me le dises ? Oui. Mais je ne te tiens pas en laisse, si l'on peut dire. »

« C'est vrai, oui. Je ne suis pas certain de bien aimer cette communauté en Oregon. »

Tom force son cerveau à suivre le train de pensée de Peter. « Pourquoi ? »

« Ça ressemble énormément à une secte pour moi. Je sais qu'Allison et Isaac peuvent s'occuper d'eux-mêmes, mais ils n'ont pas autant d'expérience du monde que ça, et ce genre d'endroit... séduit. Je ne veux pas qu'ils aient une impression fausse de ce lieu. »

« Et tu penses que rôder dans les buissons va les aider ? », demande Tom, sceptique.

Peter hausse les épaules. « Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter. Vu ce que Stiles en a dit, le but de ces 'communautés' est de rendre les loups malheureux. Peut-être même leur laver un peu le cerveau, oui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une ambiance heureuse, hippie. Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne pense pas que tu doives te faire de souci. »

« C'est surtout Isaac qui m'inquiète. », remarque Peter. « Je ne pense pas qu'il abandonnerait Cora, bien sûr, mais il est fragile psychologiquement, d'une manière dont Allison n'est pas. Il a eu une vie très difficile et de ce fait, la meute est très protectrice avec lui. Et Cora, bien sûr. Après ce qu'elle a traversé, je suis surpris qu'elle n'ait pas insisté pour venir avec eux. »

« Cora est plutôt résiliente. », dit Tom, même s'il sait que Peter a en partie raison. Cora  _ a _ guéri de ce qu'elle a enduré avec Seth. Elle est redevenue cette personne amicale et enjouée. Il y a encore quelques moments où ils peuvent voir les marques que ces épreuves ont laissé sur elle. Pendant ces moments, elle ne veut pas quitter Isaac. Heureusement, ça ne le dérange pas du tout.

Alors c'est un peu surprenant que Cora n'ait pas insisté pour y aller mais Tom prend ça comme un signe de guérison de la part de la jeune fille. Il est content qu'elle aille bien. Tout le monde a trouvé ça très dur de voir à quel point elle était fragile après Seth, alors qu'elle était normalement l'une des personnes qui souriait le plus.

« Je suppose que tu as raison. », dit Peter.

Il se tait. Tom s'habitue aux silences du loup-garou, comme il s'habitue à ses mécanismes de pensées, par bonds et rebonds. Il n'essaie pas de presser Peter, il le laisse avoir ses moments. Quand ça dure plus d'une minute, il change habituellement de sujet ou, dans cette situation, reprend la télécommande pour relancer la série.

« J'aurais aimé que tu ne confies pas cette affaire à Stiles. », lâche Peter avant que Tom puisse appuyer sur lecture.

Là, Tom est confus. « Quoi ? »

Avec irritation, Peter se répète. « J'aurais aimé que tu ne confies pas cette affaire à Stiles. »

« Oui, j'ai entendu. Et je n'ai toujours pas compris. Tu encourages toujours Stiles à fourrer son nez là où il n'a rien à faire. Je pensais que lui confier une affaire locale lui éviterait bien des ennuis. Je ne pensais pas qu'il trouverait tout ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. » Peter semble frustré. « Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ces attaques d'alphas féroces et des ces rejets forcés. Je doute que l'un d'entre nous s'attendait à ça. Mais le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva.... Il y a quelque chose là-dedans que je n'aime pas. Quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à - » Il se stoppe et détourne les yeux. « Le timing est mauvais, c'est tout. Talia. Je suis sur les nerfs à cause de Talia. »

« Écoute. » Tom tend la main vers Peter pour lui donner de la réassurance physique. Il pose sa main contre sa nuque et caresse ses cheveux. « Je sais que la grossesse de Talia est difficile pour toi, pour bien des raisons. Et je suis le premier à admettre que cette affaire de meurtre est un véritable sac de nœuds. Mais Stiles est intelligent et débrouillard. Il va faire la lumière sur cette affaire, tu verras. »

Peter se recule, détourne les yeux. « Peut-être que c'est ça que je crains. »


	7. Chapter 7

Au premier regard, Isaac comprend pourquoi la communauté de  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ peut être considérée comme un paradis. Elle est située au cœur de l'Oregon, près de Crater Lake, à probablement une heure de route du supermarché le plus proche. L'air sent si bon, comme la terre, les pains et une touche de feu de cheminée. Il inhale profondément.

Il ne sait pas exactement où ils sont. L'adresse exacte de la communauté est tenue secrète. Ils sont arrivés par hélicoptère, alors tout ce qu'il a vu après avoir quitté Portland, c'est de la forêt et une route, ici ou là. Il y a un héliport juste à côté des bâtiments qui composent la communauté.

Leur rencontre avec Jennifer Blake était intéressante. Elle s'est méfiée d'eux, mais pas pour la raison qu'ils pensaient. Elle n'a aucune idée qu'Allison est amie avec des loups-garous, ni même qu'elle fait partie d'une meute. Au contraire, elle a tout de suite annoncé qu'elle ne voulait pas que son organisation soit associée à l'OLL.

« Avec tout le respect que je dois à votre tante et votre grand-père... », dit-elle à Allison, sous-entendant clairement qu'elle n'en avait aucun. « L'OLL est un groupe haineux. Un groupe terroriste. Mon organisation a pour but d'aider les gens. Nous avons quelques principes en commun, mais très peu. Si vous êtes ici parce que vous avez besoin d'une nouvelle base maintenant que l'OLL a été démantelée, la porte est à votre gauche. »

« Je ne suis pas là pour ça. », lui a assuré Allison. « Comme vous, je n'ai que peu d'opinions communes avec l'ancienne OLL. Mes parents ont subi une enquête très minutieuse et nous n'avons aucun lien avec les crimes perpétrés par l'OLL. Oui, mon père travaille pour un lobby anti-lycanthrope, mais son but est de protéger les gens, pas de leur faire du mal. »

Jennifer l'a étudiée un long moment avant de hocher la tête. « Le soutien de votre famille serait utile. », a-t-elle fini par dire. « Nous fonctionnons entièrement grâce aux dons et je suis sûre que vous pourriez rallier de grosses entreprises à notre cause. Mais je me dois d'être claire vis-à-vis des objectifs de mon organisation. »

« Vous travaillez principalement avec des pays du tiers-monde, c'est bien cela ? », a demandé Allison.

Jennifer a acquiescé. « Oui, certains plus proches que vous ne pourriez le penser. Nous avons beaucoup travaillé en Amérique du Sud, ainsi qu'en Afrique et en Asie. Nous avons quelques américains dans nos communautés, mais ils sont très minoritaires. »

Tout ce qu'elle a dit n'a fait que confirmer ce qu'elle a également dit à Stiles. Rien n'a paru étrange. Allison a présenté Isaac comme un loup-garou venu d'Angleterre, transformé contre sa volonté. Isaac imite très bien l'accent britannique, surtout grâce à toutes ces émissions sur la BBC que Stiles et Cora l'ont obligé à regarder. « C'est un accent londonien plutôt qu'un accent campagnard. », a fait remarquer Isaac à Stiles, dubitatif, mais ce dernier est presque sûr que Jennifer ne remarquera pas la différence. Et puis, Isaac n'a pas à parler énormément.

Pour garder les choses simples, ils ont utilisé une partie de la vérité pour Isaac. Il a été blessé, proche de la mort, et un alpha local l'a transformé pour lui sauver la vie. « J'étais reconnaissant, vraiment. », a expliqué Isaac à Jennifer. « Mais être dans la meute, c'était... suffoquant. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter ça. » Il lui a dit qu'il s’était enfui et avait rejoint les États-Unis parce qu'il avait entendu que les choses étaient différentes ici, et Allison l'a rencontré à un événement que son père avait sponsorisé.

Après une heure de discussion, Jennifer a accepté de conduire Isaac et Allison à la communauté en Oregon, et maintenant il regarde autour de lui, et respire. « C'est génial. », dit-il et Jennifer lui sourit en le remerciant.

« Nous nous faisons livrer la plupart de ce dont nous avons besoin. », les informe-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. « Mais nous essayons d'être aussi autonomes que possible. Nous ne pouvons pas vraiment faire pousser des cultures mais nous avons nos fruits et nos légumes. Presque tout le monde ici est spécialisé. Nous avons notre plombier, notre électricien, et cætera. J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le wi-fi. », ajoute-t-elle en voyant Allison regarder son téléphone. « Nous avons eu des discussions pour faire installer une tour relais mais, jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons pas les moyens pour cela. »

« Oh, ce n'est pas un souci, mon père et moi pouvons vous aider pour ça. », répond Allison en rangeant son téléphone.

Il n'y a pas de voitures à la communauté, éliminant le besoin pour une station service. La communauté est constituée d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine de bâtiments. Les jardins communautaires se situent au milieu. L'un des bâtiments est une sorte de salle de regroupement, un autre fait office de supermarché, explique Jennifer, bien que ce ne soit que l'endroit où leurs réserves sont rassemblées. Il n'y a pas d'achat, pas de monnaie. Les gens font une demande pour ce dont ils ont besoin et, dans la mesure du raisonnable, un petit avion leur apporte tout ça une fois par semaine. L'un des bâtiments abrite un générateur qui fournit la communauté en électricité. Le reste des bâtiments sont des maisons.

« À chaque fois qu'on accueille un nouvel arrivant, nous commençons à construire une maison pour le prochain. », dit Jennifer. « De cette manière, il y a toujours une maison libre en cas de besoin. Isaac, ce sera la tienne. »

La maison est de plain-pied et est décorée de manière spartiate, bien qu'il ne puisse blâmer personne. Il y a l'électricité, donc il a un réfrigérateur et le four est électrique. « Pas d'air conditionné, désolée. Mais nous n'avons pas vraiment chaud, par ici. Il peut faire froid, par contre, alors on a du chauffage central. »

Jennifer a prévenu de leur arrivée, alors quelqu'un a un peu meublé la maison. Il y a du savon, du shampoing et du dentifrice dans la salle de bains. La cuisine contient quelques pains, des fruits, du fromage et des légumes frais. Il y a du sucre et de la farine dans le placard, ainsi que quelques boîtes de conserve et des ustensiles de cuisine.

« Vous ne mangez pas tous ensemble ? », demande Isaac, surpris.

Jennifer secoue la tête. « L'autonomie est un principe très important ici. Tu devras te préparer tes propres repas. Bien sûr, tu as tout à fait le droit d'inviter quelqu'un. », ajoute-t-elle.

Isaac se rend compte qu'il vient d'éveiller ses soupçons, alors il se dépêche d'ajouter : « C'est juste que... c'est très différent de comment faisait la meute. »

« C'est l'idée, oui. », sourit Jennifer. « Je sais que ce n'est pas très personnel ici. Le hall central a une petite collection de livres et de DVDs. Il y a un registre, alors tu peux réserver ce qui te convient. Les habits fournis ne t'iront peut-être pas parfaitement mais nous t'en donnerons des plus à ta taille aussi vite que possible. »

« C'est bien. C'est génial. Merci beaucoup. »

« Je vais te présenter à Utari. », ajoute-t-elle en leur faisant signe de la suivre. Ils vont trois portes plus loin et elle frappe au battant. La femme qui leur ouvre est dans la trentaine, la peau tannée et un ventre rond. Elle est enceinte. Elle ne sourit pas en leur ouvrant, ni ne fait un geste de bienvenue. « Utari, c'est notre nouveau résident, Isaac. », dit Jennifer. « Isaac, Utari est en charge de tout ici alors si tu as besoin de qui que ce soit, viens la voir. »

« C'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance. », dit Isaac en se rapprochant instinctivement.

Utari fait un pas en arrière, refusant à Isaac tout contact physique. Mais elle lui fait un petit sourire. « Bienvenue. J'espère que le logement est à ta convenance. »

« Oui, euh, c'est bien. Est-ce que... Je vais rencontrer les autres ? Je veux dire, on vit tous ensemble, alors j'ai cru que.... »

« Je comprends que ça puisse paraître bien différent pour toi. », dit Utari. « Tu vas t'adapter. Pour ce qui est de rencontrer les autres, c'est un peu compliqué. On parle beaucoup de langues, ici. Il n'y en a que deux autres qui parlent couramment anglais. »

« Oh – vraiment ? », demande Isaac, surpris.

« On porte secours à des gens aux quatre coins du monde. », intervient Jennifer. « Au début, quand ils s'installent, ils ont un traducteur avec eux pour qu'on puisse s'assurer qu'ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin. Mais on ne peut pas se le permettre à temps plein. Nous avons des gens ici qui parlent Hindi, Swahili, Urdu... Beaucoup de langues différentes ! »

« Je vais peut-être en apprendre quelques-unes, alors. », tente Isaac.

Jennifer sourit, lui rappelle encore de leur faire savoir s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit et raccompagne Allison à l'hélicoptère. Allison regarde par-dessus son épaule comme pour s'assurer qu'Isaac va s'en sortir. Il hoche la tête d'une manière qu'il espère rassurante, debout au seuil de la porte de la maison qu'on lui a donnée.

Maintenant, c'est presque la nuit. Ils n'ont pas rencontré Jennifer avant le milieu de l'après-midi, et le voyage était plutôt long. Il rentre et se fait un sandwich au fromage, qu'il mange accompagné de quelques légumes.

Ça lui paraît incroyablement étrange d'être si seul. Il a passé la majeure partie de sa vie seul, après le départ de Camden, mais il s'est rapidement habitué à la compagnie de la meute l'an passé. Et même s'il ne s'y était pas habitué, cet endroit est l'endroit le plus isolé qu'il ait connu. Il regarde par la fenêtre pour voir si quelqu'un va sortir voir les autres. Mais non. Une femme sort prendre quelques choses dans le jardin. Il peut voir la lumière chez les autres. Des gens vivent ici. Mais ils vivent complètement séparés les uns des autres. Ils ne peuvent même pas communiquer ensemble.

Il peut facilement voir comment vivre dans un lieu pareil pourrait rendre fou un loup-garou, encore plus les rendre misérables. Il a déjà besoin du toucher de sa meute. La maison est propre et stérile. Ça ne sent rien du tout. Et c'est si calme. Elle pourrait tout aussi bien être insonorisée. Il n'entend aucun bruit de la nature. Il n'entend pas un battement de cœur réconfortant dans la pièce à côté, auquel il s'est tellement habitué.

Ce qu'il trouve intéressant, ce n'est pas vraiment comment ce lieu va à l'encontre de tous ses besoins en tant que loup-garou, mais plutôt combien on lui assure à chaque instant que c'est ce qui est  _ bien _ . Qu'il va s'habituer. Qu'il va s'adapter.

Il ne va pas s'adapter, et il le sait. C'est plus que quelque chose qu'il veut. Ce n'est pas juste mystique. C'est chimique. Mais il peut voir comment un loup traumatisé, qui a déjà une raison de haïr ses besoins, à qui on répète constamment que ses besoins sont  _ mal _ , peut perdre l'esprit. Et ça a déjà dû arriver. Jennifer Blake et son organisation ont déjà dû le voir. Mais ils continuent à imposer ce mode de vie aux loups qui arrivent. Ce qui veut dire que, soit ils sont vraiment aveugles, soit c'est délibéré.

Isaac se couche et regarde le plafond ; sa peau lui pique de solitude. Dès que le soleil se lève, il sort et prend la petite route. Il ne sait pas comment il va s'enfuir mais il ne peut pas rester une nuit de plus ici. Il a besoin de retourner à Beacon Hills. Vers la meute. Vers Cora.

Utari a l'air contrarié quand elle entrouvre la porte, portant un peignoir. « Quoi ? », demande-t-elle sans aucune trace d'amabilité.

« Ce – cet endroit va me rendre fou. », dit Isaac en se souvenant de son accent au dernier moment. « Je ne peux pas rester ici. »

À ces mots, Utari pose une main sur son épaule et Isaac peut sentir tout son corps répondre à ce contact. « Tu vas t'habituer. », dit-elle en serrant un peu.

C'est rassurant, et horrible. Isaac peut déjà le voir arriver. Utari va devenir la seule personne à lui accorder un contact physique et il va en être dépendant. Des petites faveurs qui masquent la privation. Comme un étrange cas de syndrome de Stockholm. « Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je dois partir d'ici. Je dois – j'ai eu tort de quitter ma meute. Je dois les retrouver. Est-ce qu'il y a un téléphone ? Je suis sûr qu'ils viendront me chercher si - »

« Il y a un téléphone, mais on ne pourra pas appeler en Angleterre. », dit Utari. « Je peux appeler Mme Blake. »

« S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît, fais-le. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles écoute tout ce que Cheryl Krasikeva veut lui dire, et lui pose énormément de questions, comme l'avait prévu Derek. Il prend beaucoup de notes et ne perd qu'un mot ou deux. Puis il la remercie et Derek la raccompagne. Il revient dans la véranda où ils ont fait l'interrogatoire. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

« Je pense que les lycéens de Beacon Hills sont tout à fait capables de glisser une note dans le casier de Paige pour se moquer d'elle. », dit Stiles. « Je ne pense pas que ça ait quelque chose à voir avec ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Ah non ? », demande Derek, un peu surpris.

« Écoute, je ne suis pas contre une bonne théorie de conspiration, mais cette hypothèse me semble vraiment pas crédible. Quelqu'un était énervé qu'un loup-garou  _ puisse _ choisir une pauvre immigrée, alors ils l'ont tuée avant que ce soit possible. Okay. Pourquoi pas. Mais n'oublions pas que le but n'était probablement pas de la tuer. Les rejets sont trop rares. Celui qui l'a mordue devait vouloir la transformer, pas la tuer. »

« Oui mais si elle avait été empoisonnée avant ? Comme Gérard Argent ? »

« À quel point c'est crédible ? C'est possible, oui, mais vraiment tiré par les cheveux. Ce serait quoi, le but ? Deucalion a fait ça à Gérard parce qu'il voulait faire porter le chapeau à Peter. Et probablement aussi parce qu'il avait entendu dire que Gérard essayait de se faire mordre, ce qui l'a... » Stiles s'arrête. « Énervé, d'une manière bien spéciale. »

« Insulté ? », essaie Derek.

« C'est proche... »

« Offensé ? »

« Oui, c'est ça ! Deucalion s'est senti offensé que Gérard veuille la morsure, alors il l'a utilisée pour le tuer. Mais une personne lambda, tuer une lycéenne comme ça ? Pourquoi ? Il y avait des manières bien plus simples. »

Derek doit admettre que Stiles n'a pas tort. « Et du coup, pourquoi elle est restée tard à l'école ? »

« Oh, comme je l'ai dit, je pense totalement que quelqu'un puisse utiliser son béguin pour toi pour l'attirer. Mais cette personne ne voulait probablement pas que  _ ça _ se produise. La personne a probablement pensé que Paige resterait là, pleine d'espoir et que du coup, tu ne viendrais pas et que ça la blesserait. Peut-être même qu'elle attendait dans un placard pour se moquer - » Stiles s'arrête. « Bon sang, le témoin. L'appel aux secours ! »

Derek écarquille les yeux. « La personne ne voulait pas que quelqu'un sache qu'elle était là parce qu'elle a pensé qu'elle aurait des ennuis pour sa blague, pour avoir attiré Paige ici. »

« Alors le témoin a appelé le 911 et a nettoyé le téléphone. », dit Stiles. « Oh mon Dieu, Derek, c'est une piste ! Peut-être que le témoin a même vu quel alpha a fait ça ! » Il se remet sur pieds. « On a besoin de la liste exacte des gens dans l'école l'année où Paige y était. J'ai tellement de boulot ! »

« Calme-toi. », rit Derek en rattrapant Stiles, qui fonçait dans l'allée. « Tu penses toujours que Paige fait partie de la théorie des rejets ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. Il y a encore tellement de choses que je ne sais pas – avec un peu de chance quand Allison et Isaac vont revenir aujourd'hui, je vais en trouver plus. Mais je veux cette liste et – qui saurait ? Pas Finstock, il ne fait pas attention à ce genre de choses – je me demande si Miss Schiffer enseignait ici en 2003 ? Non, elle est bien trop jeune. Mais bon, on va trouver quelqu'un. J'ai besoin de savoir qui traînait avec qui. »

« Okay. », répond Derek. « Au boulot. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Isaac passe une grande partie de la matinée à faire les cent pas dans la petite maison qu'on lui a donnée. Il se rappelle sans cesse que, même si  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ n'a aucune intention de le laisser partir, la meute ne le laissera pas tomber. Ses doigts brûlent du besoin d'appeler Cora. Il lui envoie des dizaines de messages et regarde le petit ''échec de l'envoi'' d'un air morose.

Juste avant midi, Utari frappe à la porte et lui dit qu'elle a parlé à Jennifer. « Ils vont envoyer quelqu'un pour venir te chercher par le prochain avion. », dit-elle.

« Dans combien de temps ? », lâche Isaac.

« Trois, quatre jours probablement. », répond Utari.

Isaac ravale sa panique. « D'accord, je – d'accord. », finit-il lamentablement, sans savoir quoi dire d'autre. Il a cette intuition qu'il va y avoir un ''problème'' dans trois jours qui va l'empêcher de quitter les lieux. Qu'ils vont le garder ici aussi longtemps que possible pour voir s'il  _ s'habitue _ et change d'avis sur le fait de partir.

Il se demande quoi faire et essaie de se convaincre de manger quelque chose quand il y a un petit tapotement à la fenêtre à l'arrière de la cuisine. Il lève les yeux, voit le visage de Peter et en reste bouche bée. Il se hâte d'ouvrir la fenêtre. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je suis venu te chercher. », répond Peter, imperturbable. « Au vu de la conversation que j'ai surpris, on dirait bien qu'ils veulent t'empêcher de partir. »

« Euh, oui mais – mais comment tu as fait pour venir ? », balbutie Isaac. « Ils ont dit que le lieu était top secret. Je sais que tu n'étais pas dans l'avion avec nous hier. »

Peter lui donne un de ces regards qui veut dire  _ mon enfant, quand même.  _ « Non, je n'y étais pas, mais le transpondeur de l'avion, oui. J'ai soudoyé quelqu'un qui travaille au hangar pour qu'il me dise où vous êtes allés. Du coup j'ai pris un vol de nuit pour Portland, j'ai loué une voiture et je vous ai suivis. Tu veux partir, ou pas ? »

« Oh, oui, absolument. », dit Isaac. Il porte encore les vêtements dans lesquels il est arrivé alors il n'a rien besoin de prendre. La maison a une porte arrière à côté de la cuisine, il s'y rend sans plus attendre. Peter part en direction de la forêt, les mains dans les poches. Isaac doit courir pour le rattraper. « Ils ne vont pas se demander où je suis passé ? »

« Probablement. »

Isaac y pense. « Ils vont savoir que tu étais là. Je veux dire, ils vont pouvoir te sentir. »

Peter hausse les épaules. « Ils ne vont pas savoir qui je suis, ni comment je les ai trouvés. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne vont parler que de ça, mais je m'en fiche totalement. »

« Oh okay. » Isaac hésite. « Tu as demandé à Stiles ? »

Peter prend un air amusé. « Je ne demande pas à Stiles la permission de faire mon travail. »

« Oui, mais c'est lui qui m'a envoyé là, alors... » Isaac s'arrête de parler. Il n'a pas vraiment envie de défier Peter et il penche inconsciemment la tête sur le côté, dénudant sa gorge, quand Peter se tourne pour le regarder.

« Cet endroit n'est pas bon pour toi. », dit Peter. « Tu ne vas pas rester là. Si ça pose problème à Stiles, il viendra m'en parler à moi. Mais ça ne lui posera pas problème. Il ne voudrait pas que tu restes dans un lieu qui te rend si malheureux. »

« Oh... Okay. » Isaac reste incertain, mais il n'a pas envie de continuer à discuter. Si on peut vraiment appeler ça une discussion.

« Il va falloir marcher. », continue Peter. « La route n'est pas juste à côté. » Il s'arrête pour regarder Isaac, puis le surprend totalement en l'attirant dans une étreinte. La surprise n'est que passagère cependant et il ne peut s'empêcher de s'approcher davantage, se délectant du contact physique. Peter lui lisse les cheveux et lui tapote le dos. Puis il le relâche et recommence à marcher comme si de rien n'était. « On peut rentrer à Beacon Hills en voiture. Ce sera plus rapide que de retourner à Portland pour prendre un avion. »

« Okay. », répond Isaac puisque sa notion de géographie est hasardeuse, et il n'a aucune idée d'où ils sont, à part en  _ Oregon _ .

Il réalise alors que c'est la première fois qu'il se retrouve vraiment seul avec Peter. La maison est toujours pleine de monde et Peter n'est pas là la moitié du temps. Il devrait avoir un peu peur – et il n'a aucune honte à avouer qu'il est un peu intimidé – mais ce n'est pas le cas, pas vraiment. Peter se soucie de lui, de toute évidence, même si ce n'est que de manière périphérique parce qu'il est un membre de la meute. Et il ne va pas se battre pour rester dans la communauté une minute de plus.

Après 45 minutes, ils arrivent à une petite route de terre qui s'arrête à un portail avec une clôture en fer et les mots  _ propriété privée _ . Peter l'escalade aisément et fait signe à Isaac de le suivre, ce qu'il fait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont dans la voiture et ont trouvé une vraie route.

« Tu aimes la musique. », demande Peter en le faisant sursauter.

« Oh, euh, ouais. Bien sûr. », dit Isaac.

« Je n'aime pas le silence. », explique le plus vieux et il joue avec son téléphone jusqu'à ce que la musique emplisse l'habitacle. Tout comme pour les films, ses goûts sont très éclectiques. Une minute, du rock classique, puis de la guitare espagnole et ensuite, du heavy métal. Malgré le volume, Isaac s'endort.

« As-tu faim ? », demande Peter. Isaac se réveille un peu en sursaut et cligne des yeux. Ils sont sur une route principale, maintenant. Il hoche lentement la tête, tout ensommeillé. Peter s'arrête à un drive. Isaac mange deux cheeseburgers avant de se rendormir.

C'est le soir quand ils arrivent à Beacon Hills. Quelqu'un devait savoir ce que mijotait Peter, ou alors il doit avoir envoyé un message quand ils se sont arrêtés pour faire le plein parce que la majorité de la meute les attend. Cora couine et lui saute dans les bras, parsème son visage de petits baisers. Il l'embrasse en retour et la serre contre lui alors que le reste de la meute se serre contre lui, et les choses reviennent à la normale.

« Alors, ça craint cet endroit, du coup ? », demande Stiles.

« Horrible. », répond Isaac en s'asseyant sur le canapé, attirant Cora sur ses genoux avant de commencer à décrire son expérience. C'est étrangement gratifiant. Les membres de la meute réagissent comme s'il racontait une histoire d'horreur, avec des halètements et des yeux écarquillés. Quand il leur raconte à quel point c'était silencieux, Peter se lève et s'excuse. Isaac peut comprendre ce que ça doit être pour lui, essayer de dormir sans sa compagne à ses côtés. Il se demande si c'est pour ça qu'il dort si souvent chez Tom.

Stiles prend des notes et, quand il a terminé, prend la parole. « Au moins, je sais qu'il ne faut pas que je leur donne mon sang. Je ne sais pas encore trop comment ils sont connectés à l'affaire mais j'ai d'autres pistes, alors on verra bien ce qui se passe. En attendant... », ajoute-t-il. « Après que Peter m'ait envoyé un message j'ai fait des muffins aux mûres, alors - »

« Génial. », dit Isaac. Il ne veut pas lâcher Cora alors il passe un bras autour de sa taille et se lève, la portant comme une princesse. Elle rit et passe un bras autour de ses épaules. « Allons manger. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Alors, à quoi penses-tu ? », demande Derek en tirant Stiles par le poignet, l'attirant sur le lit pour l'empêcher de faire les cent pas.

« Eh bieeeeeeeeeen. », répond Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le matelas à côté de lui. «  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ n'est évidemment pas une bonne organisation. Et on va devoir trouver quoi faire pour eux. Le problème, c'est qu'ils sont juste assez réglos pour que ce soit compliqué. J'ai assez de pistes à suivre, je veux dire, si j'arrive à trouver qui était le témoin du meurtre de Paige, peut-être qu'il ou elle pourra me dire qui est l'alpha. Mais c'est là, le problème. »

« L'alpha. C'est comme pour ce qui est arrivé avec Deucalion. Pourquoi est-ce qu'un alpha aiderait quelqu'un comme ça ? »

« C'est un peu plus logique avec  _ Recherches pour un Remèd _ e. Ils aident certains vrais loups-garous. », pense Stiles. « C'est possible qu'ils aient aussi un ou deux alphas. Tu sais, un pauvre bêta qui s'est fait mordre et qui a été poussé à tuer l'alpha qui l'a attaqué. »

« Okay. On trouve ça comment ? »

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas s'ils gardent des données là-dessus. Je me demande si on peut s'introduire dans leurs ordinateurs. Il faudra que j'appelle Danny. »

Il s'est occupé de la liste des étudiants, en commençant par ceux de la la même année que Paige pour essayer de savoir qui était dans la bande de harceleurs. Il a parlé à quelques profs de l'école et a retrouvé certains étudiants. Il ne sait pas si quiconque acceptera de lui parler, mais il va bien voir ce qu'il peut découvrir.

« Quelque part dans tout ça, il y a un indice. », murmure Stiles en regardant par la fenêtre.

« Mm hm. », dit Derek en se penchant pour caresser sa nuque avec son nez et ses lèvres. « Je change de sujet, mais est-ce que Peter et ton père ont reparlé de cette affaire, ou Peter a essayé de lui faire emménager par surprise à la maison de la meute ? »

« Oh, seigneur. » Stiles s'éloigne un peu. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir parler de sujets sérieux quand tu me fais ça. Alors garde tes lèvres pour toi pendant une minute. », ajoute-t-il, et Derek hausse un sourcil. « Tu vois, le truc c'est que Peter a raison. Mon père  _ serait _ plus heureux s'il emménageait ici. Je veux dire, okay, ça sera horrible de faire la navette entre ici et le boulot, mais puisqu'il vient déjà manger là cinq ou six fois par semaine, ça ne va pas trop lui changer. Et je  _ sais _ qu'il se sent seul. »

« Okay. Mais ça n'est pas si simple. »

« C'est ça. Je veux dire, c'est la maison où mon père a vécu avec ma mère. C'est la maison où j'étais bébé, et cætera. Et puis, on a travaillé sur les parterres de fleurs. Mais le truc, je crois que ce n'est pas ça qui dérange le plus mon père. Ma mère lui manque, bien sûr. Je ne veux pas qu'il oublie ce qui s'est passé avec elle, parce que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on oublie. Mais il  _ est _ passé à autre chose, dans une certaine mesure, tu sais ? Il a recommencé à rencontrer des gens quand j'avais, genre, quatorze ans, même s'il n'a jamais trouvé quelqu'un de sérieux. »

« Alors c'est quoi le souci ? », demande Derek.

« Je pense qu'il est inquiet que Peter n'y ait pas vraiment pensé. Je veux dire, au début il était juste contrarié que Peter ne lui ait pas demandé son avis, mais bon, une question : admettons que mon père emménage. Il va dormir où ? »

« Eh bien, il pourrait avoir notre chambre, ou alors il pourrait - » Derek voit ce que Stiles veut dire. « Rester avec Peter. »

« Ouais. Je pense que ce qui inquiète vraiment mon père, c'est que Peter l'invite inconsciemment, tu sais, à être  _ sérieux _ ensemble. Et que, s'il dit ça à voix haute, il va ouvrir la boîte de pandore. »

Derek grimace. « Mais s'il repousse trop Peter, il envoie le mauvais message. »

« Ouais. Basiquement, c'est un gros bordel et ton oncle devrait vraiment aller voir un psy. »

« C'est vrai. » Derek repense à ce que Tom lui a dit. « Je pense que ton père espère vraiment que Peter va... s'occuper de lui, et accepter. »

« Je l'espère. Je veux dire, hé, il  _ va _ mieux. Il va de mieux en mieux depuis que je le connais, alors peut-être que ça va continuer comme ça. » Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure avant d'ajouter : « Mec, je veux vraiment que mon père soit heureux. Je sais que ça a été dur pour lui, que j'emménage ici. J'aimerais bien, je sais pas, faire que les choses aillent bien entre eux. »

Derek passe un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attire dans un câlin. « Je pense que ton père sait ce qu'il doit faire. Pour le moment, on devrait le laisser prendre les choses en mains. »

« Je n'arrive pas à laisser les autres prendre les choses en main. »

« Je sais. », dit Derek, avant de rire. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne trouverait pas  _ autre chose _ que tu puisses prendre en main ? »

« Derek  _ Hale  _ ! », s'offusque faussement Stiles. « C'était grossier ! Je suis si fier de toi ! Je vais trouver  _ plein _ de choses à prendre en main, tu vas voir ! »


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu veux que je quoi ? », demande Danny en plissant les yeux.

« Que tu hackes le système d'une organisation de charité pour que je puisse avoir leurs données. », répond Stiles. « Sérieusement, ils sont pas cool. Et puis t'as pas de boulot en ce moment. »

Danny se passe les mains sur le visage. « Si on oublie que c'est illégal, parce que je sais que ça ne va pas t'arrêter, ils n'ont pas l'air si mal que ça. Je veux dire, je deviendrais fou sans wi-fi, mais je connais beaucoup de monde sur internet qui adorerait vivre dans un coin paumé du Wyoming où personne ne pourrait les embêter. »

« Ouais, tu sais, on le  _ dit _ , mais c'est différent de le faire. », argumente Stiles. « Je pourrais te faire un exposé sur les cultes et leurs méthodes de lavage de cerveau, mais je doute que ça t'intéresse tant que ça. Et puis, on s'en fiche que ça embêterait quelques personnes, c'est conçu pour rendre un loup-garou complètement fou. La maison était basiquement une chambre de privation sensorielle pour loup-garou. Et pourquoi il n'y a personne qui parle anglais ? »

« Eh bien, s'ils ont sauvé des gens dans le monde entier - »

« Alors ils devraient avoir sauvé au moins trois ou quatre personnes qui parlent la même langue, alors pourquoi ne pas les mettre ensemble ? » Stiles secoue la tête. « Et ça me dérange moins que leur attitude. La manière qu'ils ont eue d'obliger Isaac. Lui dire qu'il allait s'y habituer, en se fichant complètement de ses sentiments. C'est basiquement du gaslighting(1). »

Danny grimace un peu. « Okay, okay. Ils ne sont pas cool. Mais tu réalises que hacker quelqu'un, c'est pas aussi facile que me contenter de taper à toute vitesse sur mon clavier pendant qu'un écran à la Matrix défile ? Je veux dire, je doute que tu connaisses leur adresse IP. »

« En fait, si. », répond Stiles et il sourit quand Danny lui lance un regard incrédule. « Quand Allison leur a rendu visite, elle a demandé si elle pouvait utiliser leur wi-fi et m'a envoyé un mail. Tu devrais pouvoir la tracer à partir de ça, non ? »

« Oui. », répond Danny à contrecœur. « Okay, d'accord. Un jour, je vais finir en prison à cause de toi, tu le sais, ça ? »

« Impossible. On est trop riches et trop mignons. »

« On ? », demande Danny, amusé. « Okay, tu veux que je te trouve quoi ? »

« Tout ce que tu peux. En priorité leurs finances et correspondances. »

« Okay, je vais m'y mettre. Mais la prochaine fois que tu vas chez Ellen, je viens avec toi. »

« Deal. » Stiles cogne son poing contre le sien avant de partir. Il a beaucoup de choses à faire en cuisine puisqu'il a beaucoup travaillé sur son affaire récemment, alors il retourne à la maison. Il s'arrête un coup pour regarder la construction, admire à quel point ça va vite.

Quand il arrive à la maison, il a une énorme pile de fruits et légumes à couper pour la semaine à venir, et il parle avec Allison de ce qu'elle a trouvé pendant qu'il travaille. Ce n'est pas autant que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il y a cinq communautés, mais elle ne sait pas où sont les autres. Elles ont parlé des expérimentations que sponsorise  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ .

« Apparemment, », explique Allison en volant une fraise, « elle pense qu'une combinaison de rejet et d'ancêtres loups-garous peut être la clé du remède. »

« Huh. » Stiles sait que Peter a pour théorie qu’il peut y avoir des loups-garous dans son arbre généalogique. C'est peut-être pour ça que Jennifer insiste autant auprès de lui. Malheureusement, elle ne lui a pas donné plus d'infos sur les études, et elle n'a pas voulu pousser. Ils doivent faire attention et prendre leur temps ou alors Jennifer va comprendre ce qu'ils veulent.

Il a coupé la moitié d’une courgette qu'ils vont manger ce soir, quand son téléphone sonne et il l'attrape, avant de le mettre en haut-parleur pour pouvoir continuer à travailler. C'est Danny, ce qui le surprend un peu. Il ne pensait pas avoir de ses nouvelles avant plusieurs jours. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Je voulais juste te faire savoir, je pense que ça va prendre un bon moment. », dit Danny. « Leurs données sont vraiment très bien encryptées. »

Stiles arrête de couper sa courgette. « C'est un peu bizarre, non ? »

« Mec, je n'ai vu ce niveau de sécurité qu'une fois dans ma vie, et c'est quand j'ai essayé de m'introduire dans le système d'une banque européenne. Euh, pour un ami. C'est mieux si tu ne poses pas trop de questions. Mais bref, oui, c'est bizarre. Je veux dire, les pare-feux en eux-mêmes ne sont pas trop mauvais, mais même si j'arrive à avoir des informations, ce sera inutilisable. »

« Tu peux les décrypter ? »

« Peut-être. Si tu me donnes quelques semaines. Ou quelques mois. »

« Okay, eh bien, fais ce que tu peux, mais je ne m'attends à rien, du coup. » Il dit au revoir à Danny et raccroche, avant de réfléchir. S'ils peuvent avoir un mandat, ils pourront tout avoir légalement. Mais il n'a aucune preuve de méfait. Il n'y a aucune loi qui interdit ce qu'ils font dans les communautés. Stiles n'est même pas certain que quelqu'un qui n'est pas familier avec des loups-garous se rendrait compte de ce qui s'y passe. Et même si c'est très suspicieux qu'ils s'intéressent aux rejets de morsure en corrélation à l'exposition à l'argent ou l'aconit, et qu'il y a un haut taux de rejet parmi les attaques incontrôlables, c'est à des années lumières d'être une preuve.

Ils ont besoin de plus que ça, décide-t-il. Alors il va continuer à chercher. Mais au moins, maintenant, il sait pour sûr qu'ils ont quelque chose à cacher.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

La meute est au milieu d'une partie sans pitié de Risk, un samedi après-midi où il fait bien trop chaud pour quitter la maison, quand la sonnette d'entrée retentit. C'est inhabituel d'avoir des visiteurs à la maison de la meute. Tout le monde sait où elle est mais elle est à au moins vingt minutes en voiture du centre ville. Quiconque veut parler à Talia ou Aaron peut les joindre plus facilement à leur bureau, et le reste d'entre eux reçoit rarement des invités surprise.

« SI c'est pour moi, je ne suis pas là. », dit Stiles. Il est occupé à planifier une invasion de l'Australie. Derek renifle d'amusement et passe une main le long de son dos. Il aime le Risk mais ce qu'il aime le plus, c'est regarder Stiles y jouer. Pas parce que Stiles est meilleur – il se fait régulièrement battre par les autres – mais parce qu'il est tellement impliqué dans son jeu. Il joue avec un abandon dramatique.

Aaron regarde autour de lui, voit que personne ne va aller ouvrir la porte, alors il se lève. « Cora, garde un œil sur le Brésil pour moi. », dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Tout le monde tend à moitié l'oreille. Une famille qui a survécu à deux tentatives d'assassinat devient un minimum paranoïaque. Mais il n'y a pas de bruit inhabituel, juste la voix de deux hommes qui discutent. Aaron revient au salon une minute plus tard, les sourcils froncés. Mais il a plus l'air surpris qu'inquiet. « Il y a un agent du FBI qui recherche Przemysław Stilinski. »

Tout le monde se tend un peu. Ce n'est pas exactement un code, plutôt une manière de communiquer qu'ils ne connaissent pas la personne puisqu'il n'a pas demandé à parler à Stiles. C'est Talia qui lève les yeux, et sa voix trahit la volonté de fer de l'alpha qu'elle est. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'un agent du FBI vient ici plutôt que nous contacter par le biais du shérif ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain. Voudrais-tu le lui demander, mon amour ? »

« C'est ce que je vais faire, oui. », répond Talia en se levant à son tour.

« Oh, il faut que je vois ça. », s'exclame Stiles en quittant sa chaise. Derek a un petit rire silencieux et le suit. Mais il se contente d'écouter au lieu de regarder. Il n'y a pas assez de place dans l'entrée pour trois adultes, alors il rôde à l'entrée du salon.

Talia marche jusqu'à la porte et elle a l'air d'aspirer tout le pouvoir dans la pièce pour s'en draper. Elle a l'air d'une reine quand elle atteint la porte et dit : « Je suis Talia Hale. En quoi puis-je vous aider ? » Au ton de sa voix, elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir l'aider.

« Mme Hale. », répond une voix de baryton. « Heureux de vous rencontrer. Je recherche le fameux Przemysław Stilinski. »

La manière dont il le dit fait se hérisser le poil de Derek. Stiles, plus habitué à l'attention des gens, se contente de plisser le nez. Il avance pour voir qui est à la porte et son comportement change immédiatement, passant de la curiosité et l'ennui à la surprise et la colère. « Qu'est-ce que  _ vous _ foutez là ? », demande-t-il.

Talia et Derek lui envoient tous les deux un regard étonné. Pas à la manière dont il s'est énervé, en prenant sa personnalité d'alpha – ils l'ont vu faire ça avant – mais au fait que Stiles reconnaisse qui est à la porte.

« Salut, Stiles. », répond l'homme. « Ça faisait longtemps. Tu as une minute pour parler ? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de discuter avec vous ? »

« Stiles. », dit Talia. Sa voix est un poing de fer dans un gant de velours. Ça lui rappelle qu'elle est alpha et qu'ils sont sur son territoire. « Tu connais ce monsieur ? »

L'homme leur fait un sourire tendu. « Agent Rafael McCall. Puis-je entrer ? »

« McCall ? », plusieurs personnes - surtout les Hale - répètent. La meute dans le salon est clairement en train d'écouter aux portes et Stiles grimace. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse dire autre chose, Scott abandonne le jeu du Risk et se précipite dans l'entrée, qui commence à être bondée.

Stiles regarde par-dessus son épaule à l'arrivée de Scott mais il ne bouge pas avant que ce dernier ne lui donne un coup de coude. « Papa ? »

« Scott ? » McCall a l'air aussi surpris que les autres. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je joue à Risk. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

« Eh bien, je devais parler à Stiles de - » McCall semble se souvenir que tout le monde écoute. « Est-ce que tu pourrais me présenter à tes amis, Scott ? »

« Je peux te présenter à ma meute. », répond le jeune homme.

McCall fronce les sourcils. « Tu es – dans une meute de loups-garous ? »

Scott fait délibérément briller ses yeux dorés. « C'est un problème ? », demande-t-il, son ton et sa posture belliqueux.

« Non. », dit McCall. « Je suis juste surpris. Ta mère ne m'en a pas parlé. »

« Eh bien, je crois que l'accord formel sur la garde ne l'oblige absolument pas à t'en parler. », répond Scott.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? », demande Peter et tout le monde sursaute parce que personne, pas même Talia, ne l'a remarqué descendre les escaliers. Que Peter prenne part à une situation déjà émotionnellement tendue n'est pas quelque chose que quiconque veut, alors Talia intervient prestement.

« Agent McCall, je suis sûre que vous comprendrez notre réticence à laisser un étranger pénétrer notre maison. Cela vous dérange-t-il que nous vous rejoignions sur le palier ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler à Stiles en privé. »

« Alors revenez avec une citation à comparaître. », répond-elle sans hésiter.

McCall n'a pas l'air heureux mais c'est un désaccord qu'il ne va pas gagner, alors il se recule pour leur permettre de le rejoindre dehors. Derek reste derrière la fenêtre pour écouter parce qu'il n'aime pas cet homme : il n'aime ni sa voix ni son odeur. Talia ferme la porte avant que d'autres petits curieux les rejoignent, y compris Peter.

« C'est à quel propos, agent McCall ? », demande Talia.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de parler à Stiles. », répond-il en regardant directement Stiles, comme si ça allait le convaincre.

« Je suis son alpha et son avocate. Jusqu'à ce que nous sachions ce que vous voulez, Stiles n'a aucune obligation de vous adresser un seul mot. C'est également le cas de votre fils, au cas où vous auriez aimé employer cette tactique. Alors je vais vous poser la question une dernière fois avant de cordialement vous inviter à dégager de ma propriété. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« C'est à propos de l'affaire sur laquelle il travaille. », dit McCall.

« Et ? »

« Eh bien, je travaille dessus aussi. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait comparer nos notes. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es là ? », demande Scott. « Wouah, papa. Wouah. Je m'en vais. » Il se tourne et rentre dans la maison sans un autre mot. Stiles regarde derrière lui avec inquiétude, mais ne le suit pas. Allison est là et il sait qu'elle s'occupera de lui.

« De quelle affaire parlez-vous ? », questionne Talia. « Et pourquoi pensez-vous que Stiles travaille dessus ? »

« Il y a eu une constante inhabituelle des attaques d'alphas dans la dernière décennie. », dit McCall. « Le shérif Stilinski a demandé les dossiers de plusieurs départements et ça a fait sonner quelques alarmes à mon bureau. Puisque le shérif lui-même est, j'en suis certain, bien trop occupé pour travailler sur des cas venant d'autres états, j'ai présumé que c'était Stiles qui les avait demandés. »

« Et, au lieu de demander à le voir en passant par le bureau du shérif, vous avez décidé de venir ici. Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne voulais pas donner de fausses idées. C'est juste une discussion amicale, informelle. Entre collègues, si vous voulez. », ajoute-t-il en faisant à Stiles ce sourire hypocrite qui fait dresser les poils de Derek.

« Je pense que c'est parce que vous ne vouliez pas donner la  _ bonne _ image. », dit Talia. « Qui est que vous ne voulez pas qu'un adolescent vous vole votre gloire, alors vous êtes venu ici pour lui demander d'arrêter de travailler sur cette affaire. »

« Si on doit vraiment être techniques, Stiles n'a aucun droit de travailler sur cette affaire. C'est une affaire fédérale. Alors à moins que quelque chose ne soit arrivé ici, pour donner au shérif Stilinski la juridiction locale - »

« Quelque chose est arrivé ici. », l'interrompt Talia.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

« Le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva. », l'informe. « Elle est morte d'un rejet après l'attaque d'un alpha incontrôlable en 2003. »

McCall lui envoie un regard surpris. « Elle ne correspond pas au MO. », dit-il.

« Eh bien, elle correspond assez pour me donner le droit de demander les dossiers. », répond Stiles en lui renvoyant son sourire. Mais Derek fronce légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi McCall ne pense-t-il pas que Paige corresponde ? Que sait-il de ce qu'il a pu se passer à Beacon Hills ? À première vue, Paige devrait être sur la liste.

« Je suis surpris que l'affaire ne soit pas encore classée. », avance McCall. « Il ne doit pas y avoir tant d'affaires d'homicides non résolues que ça à Beacon Hills. 2003... N'est-ce pas l'année de la mort de ta mère ? Je suppose que je peux comprendre pourquoi le shérif n'était pas au top de sa forme. »

Derek laisse échapper un grondement sourd à ces mots et la voix de Stiles se tend. « Pourquoi ne prendriez-vous pas l'opinion que vous avez de mon père pour vous la foutre dans le - »

« Stiles. », l'interrompt Talia en lui serrant l'épaule. Sa voix est calme mais une lueur cramoisie commence à envahir son regard. « Agent McCall, je comprends que vous avez probablement l'autorité légale de demander les informations que Stiles a découvertes. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas au bureau du shérif et prendre rendez-vous pour lundi ? Stiles et vous pourrez revoir l'affaire ensemble. »

« Ça me va. » McCall leur fait un autre de ses sourires hypocrites avant de retourner à sa voiture.

Stiles le regarde partir avant de se tourner vers Talia en gémissant. « Je suis vraiment obligé ? »

« Est-ce qu'il fait vraiment partie du FBI ? », demande Talia, et Stiles acquiesce. « Alors, oui. Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as pas envie, mais tu ne peux pas te mêler d'une enquête fédérale. Après, il ne peux pas te stopper non plus – tu enquêtes sur un meurtre local et tu as le droit de suivre les pistes que tu trouves. Et par  _ toi _ , je veux dire  _ les gens qui sont vraiment employés comme agents par le bureau du shérif _ . Du coup, ce que je veux vraiment dire, c'est  _ ton père _ . »

Stiles soupire. « Alors pourquoi vous l'avez renvoyé ? J'aurais préféré en finir. »

« Parce que si cet homme insiste pour dire des choses dégradantes sur ton père, je préfère l'éloigner autant que possible de Peter. »

« Ah. Oui. » Stiles considère ce que Peter ferait probablement subir à Rafael McCall. « Outch. »

« Je suppose que vous avez un passif que je ne connais pas ? », dit Talia.

« Pas tant que ça. », répond Stiles. « Le père de Scott est un enfoiré, et lui et mon père se sont toujours détestés. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Après que Mélissa l'ait mis dehors, il a quitté la ville. C'est la première fois que je le revois, depuis. »

« La première fois que Scott le revoit aussi, si j'en crois sa réaction. » Talia plisse les lèvres. « Est-ce que son père l'a déjà maltraité ? »

« Physiquement, non. Verbalement et émotionnellement, oui. Scott peut gérer son père. »

« Okay. » Talia secoue un peu la tête, comme si le fait que des gens maltraitent leurs femmes et enfants est quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas. « Rentrons. »

Elle retourne à la maison et, en pénétrant dans le salon, elle voit que tout le monde la regarde. « Je suppose que vous avez tous entendu ? », demande-t-elle. Tous répondent d'un hochement de tête. « Scott, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui. J'ai envoyé un message à ma mère pour la prévenir qu'il est là. Elle m'a répondu avec des mots que je ne peux pas répéter devant les enfants. »

Tout le monde ricane, sauf Peter, qui continue de froncer les sourcils devant la porte. « Peut-être que je devrais aller voir Tom au travail. »

« Crois-moi, Oncle P, mon père n'a pas besoin d'aide pour gérer ce mec. », dit Stiles.

« Je suppose que c'est probablement vrai. », répond Peter en retournant s'asseoir.

Puisque la question 'comment ça va ?' a une réponse évidente, Derek ne la pose même pas. « Pourquoi pense-t-il que Paige ne correspond pas au MO, tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. », dit Stiles. « Même avec la possibilité qu'elle a été attirée par quelqu'un, elle correspond toujours au MO des attaques incontrôlables. Je ne sais pas si je manque quelque chose, ou si lui, loupe quelque chose. Et je ne sais pas comment le découvrir, puisque sa version de  _ travaillons ensemble _ implique que je lui dise tout ce que j'ai découvert, et que lui ne me dise rien en retour. »

Derek grimace. « Il a l'air d'être ce genre de trouduc. »

« Ouais. Il va juste me dire que, pour le bien de mon investigation, tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir c'est que Paige n'était pas une victime de l'alpha qu'il cherche. Que tout le reste est confidentiel, bla, bla, bla. » Son couteau heurte la planche à découper avec un bruit. « Je parie que c'est le coup de fil. », dit-il après un moment. « Personne n'a appelé les secours pour les autres victimes. »

« Peut-être. », dit Derek. « Mais on trouvera. Avec ou sans son aide. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tom ne peut s'empêcher d'être amusé quand il voit son fils entrer dans le bureau du shérif lundi, les sourcils froncés, traînant son sac à dos. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne peut pas se souvenir d'une seule rencontre avec Rafael McCall qui ne se soit pas terminée avec un froncement de sourcils. Depuis leurs premières interactions, quand Stiles avait six ans, jusqu'à leur dernière fois il y a deux jours, il déteste Rafael McCall de toute son âme.

C'est assez facile d'ignorer les pics de McCall sur son alcoolisme et son incompétence. L'agent fait relativement bien son travail mais il n'est pas un prodige et dissimule ses insécurités derrière ses insultes. Il en veut à Tom parce qu'il pense que le shérif a joué un rôle dans la décision de Mélissa de le mettre à la porte. Tom se moque complètement de ce que pense Rafael de lui, alors il se contente de hausser les yeux au ciel quand McCall part dans une de ses tangentes.

Le problème, c'est qu'il est apparemment le seul à faire ça. Stiles commence à souffler et siffler chaque fois que le regard de McCall a le malheur de se poser sur le shérif. Ce qui est assez facile à supporter. Ce dont Tom n'a pas  _ besoin _ , c'est que Peter lui demande, pendant le brunch du dimanche : « Est-ce que tu voudrais que j'arrange un accident pour lui ? »

Alors tout le monde hait McCall et Tom espère que cette rencontre sera brève et qu'il va vite partir de là. Mais vu le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de Stiles, ça ne va probablement pas se passer comme ça. Il soupire. Stiles ne va rien donner à McCall. Il va le faire supplier pour avoir la moindre information et ça va prendre des plombes. Le désagrément de la présence de McCall en ville est contrebalancé par sa fierté et son amusement envers le comportement de son fils.

« Donc. », dit l'agent McCall alors que Stiles et Tom le rejoignent dans la salle de conférence. « Tu as commencé par enquêter sur le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva. »

« Ouais. », répond Stiles en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Pourquoi ? », demande McCall.

Stiles hausse les épaules. « L'ennui. »

McCall lui fait ce sourire que Tom pense vouloir être chagriné mais qui le fait ressembler à un poisson-globe. « Qu'est-ce que tu as découvert ? »

Stiles le fixe pendant un long moment avant de soupirer. Parlant lentement comme si chaque mot était un effort considérable, il finit par répondre. « Qu'elle a été mordue par un alpha féroce et qu'elle est morte d'un rejet. »

Le silence tombe pendant une longue minute. McCall a l'air moins amusé. « Je pense que ça serait plus facile si tu coopérais, Stiles. »

« Je coopère. Je réponds à vos questions. »

McCall plisse les yeux. « Okay. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite dans ton 'enquête' ? » Il fait des guillemets en l'air avec les mains. Tom pense que ça doit être pour essayer d'énerver Stiles et le faire parler, parce que même McCall n'est pas assez stupide pour croire que Stiles est incompétent.

« J'ai fait des recherches sur les rejets. », dit Stiles. « Et j'ai trouvé une constante d'attaques d'alphas incontrôlables. Puis j'ai demandé les dossiers sur toutes les attaques des quinze dernières années. Et vous êtes arrivés à ma porte. »

« Okay. », répond McCall. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne regarderais pas tes notes, puisque tu penses que Paige correspond au MO et que je pense que ce n'est pas le cas. »

« Je vous montre les miennes si vous me montrez les vôtres. »

Étonnamment, McCall répond : « Okay. » et ouvre son attaché-case. Stiles semble pris au dépourvu mais, quelques minutes plus tard, leurs dossiers sont étalés partout sur la table et ils sont tous les deux penchés dessus. « Tu as inclus Stéphanie Nichols. »

« Oui. Pas vous ? »

« Eh bien, elle a été attaquée chez elle. Le reste des victimes ont été attaquées dans des lieux publics. »

« Chez elle, mais pas dans sa maison. », remarque Stiles. « Elle était dans l'allée en train de laver sa voiture. Elle correspond à tous les autres critères, alors je l'ai incluse. Vous avez mis Quentin Parker. Il compte ? J'ai cru qu'il avait avoué plus tard avoir été payé par l'OLL pour attirer des ennuis à l'alpha. »

« Hm. », dit McCall. « Il faudra que je vérifie ça. Tu en sais plus que moi sur l'OLL. » Il tapote une photo. « Mariana Cruz. Nous savons qu'elle n'est pas impliquée parce que le coupable a été attrapé. »

Stiles fouille quelques papiers. « Ce n'était pas dans les dossiers. »

« Non. C'est confidentiel. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus que ça. »

« Hunh. » Stiles l'enlève de la liste. « Okay, la grande question. Pourquoi pensez-vous que Paige ne correspond pas au MO ? »

« Parce qu'elle n'était pas seule quand elle a été attaquée. Quelqu'un a appelé les secours. »

« On ne sait pas si la personne qui a appelé les secours était avec elle quand elle a été attaquée. », remarque Stiles. « Elle aurait pu arriver plus tard. »

« Alors pourquoi nettoyer le téléphone ? », demande McCall. « D'une manière ou d'une autre, il y a une autre personne impliquée dans le meurtre de Paige et ça veut dire qu'elle ne correspond pas au MO. »

Stiles a l'air mécontent, probablement parce que McCall marque un point. « Eh bien, je pense qu'elle correspond assez pour que je continue d'enquêter. »

McCall l'étudie une minute. « Tu as peut-être raison. », dit-il, surprenant les deux Stilinski. « Après tout, la  _ première _ attaque est souvent différente, en termes de MO. On voit beaucoup ça, chez les tueurs en série. Ils commencent avec quelqu'un qu'ils connaissent, et se diversifient quand ils réalisent qu'ils aiment tuer. Et, chronologiquement, Paige précède la première des autres attaques d'environ six mois. Si on voit Paige comme la première de la série, alors c'est logique qu'il y ait quelques différences. »

Stiles le regarde, clairement méfiant. « Et donc ? », demande-t-il.

« Alors, si tu as raison, Paige Krasikeva pourrait être la clé de toute cette affaire. » McCall commence à rassembler ses dossiers pour les ranger dans son attaché-case. « En bref, il semblerait que je sois là pour un moment. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Derek lève les yeux quand Stiles entre dans la chambre et se laisse tomber sur leur lit de manière dramatique. Il tend une main pour la passer le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles en espérant qu'il n'est pas en train d'essayer de s'étouffer lui-même, et dit : « J'en conclus que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme tu le souhaitais ? »

« Oh mon Dieu ! », gémit Stiles en se redressant. « Il est  _ le pire _ des enfoirés. »

« C'est vrai. », répond Derek, même s'il en doute vraiment. Pas après Seth Freudenberg. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il a décidé de 'me croire' à propos de Paige et maintenant il s'installe ici ! Il parle de rester sur le long terme ! Que Paige pourrait être la clé de toute cette affaire, qu'elle pourrait être le premier meurtre et, à la fin, il parlait de demander à mon père de lui prêter un ou deux officiers pour l'aider à naviguer de manière locale. Je ne sais pas qui est le plus énervé, mon père ou moi. »

Derek grimace. Il a déjà vu le shérif énervé, et ce n'est jamais très joli. En tout cas, pas pour les personnes contre qui il est énervé. Pour les autres, c'est parfois magnifique. « Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Il a déjà demandé à ce que je lui donne toutes mes notes et que je n'intervienne pas, et ça va être terrible ! »

Derek passe ses doigts derrière la nuque de Stiles. « Quelque chose d'autre te tracasse. », dit-il. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas travailler avec lui mais... »

Stiles se mâchouille la lèvre inférieure. « Je sais que je vais mieux en ce moment. Mais tu sais que si je commence à oublier des mots ou autre... »

« Il ne va pas être cool avec ça. », Derek acquiesce en hochant la tête.

« Je sais ce dans quoi je suis bon. », dit Stiles. « Et je ne laisse pas les gens m'avoir comme ça, habituellement. Mais, ce mec. Même si j'arrive à résoudre cette affaire, il va en prendre tout le crédit. Ça ne devrait pas m'atteindre. Tu sais, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a accordé trop de crédit par le passé alors peut-être que c'est une sorte de balance karmique. Mais pourquoi est-ce que ça doit être lui ? »

« Est-ce qu'il était méchant avec toi quand tu étais petit ? », demande Derek.

« Parfois. C'était surtout avec Scott, ce qui me dérangeait. Je me souviens avoir demandé pourquoi à papa, et il m'a répondu que des fois, les gens montrent leur amour à leurs enfants d'une manière différente. Maintenant que je suis plus vieux, je sais que ça veut dire qu'il ne pouvait pas m'expliquer pourquoi quand j'avais sept ans. Mais il était aussi un vrai enfoiré avec mon père, et je sais que mon père a les épaules pour supporter ça mais... »

« Mais tu protèges ton père, je sais. », répond Derek.

« Et maintenant, j'ai peur qu'Oncle P ne pète un câble à cause de lui. Je veux dire, je sais que c'est  _ improbable _ qu'il tue vraiment le père de Scott, mais... eh bien, on s'inquiète de ça quand on commence à connaître Peter. »

« Je peux voir ça. », dit Derek en secouant la tête. Il repense à la manière de Peter d'avoir proposé de le tuer au petit déjeuner de la veille. « Mais je pense que Peter ne le fera pas si ton père ne veut pas. » Il y réfléchit une seconde. « Enfin, sauf s'il pense que McCall est un danger pour la meute. »

« Avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera pas un problème, mais... » Stiles se passe une main sur le visage. « J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait un moyen de le surveiller. »

Derek lui jette un regard. « Peut-être que c'est le cas. Tu as dit qu'il a demandé à ton père de lui prêter un officier. »

« Ouais, mais je ne pense pas que mon père veuille lui donner quelqu'un. Le taux de criminalité est toujours plus élevé dans l'été. La chaleur, tous les gens qui ne vont plus à l'école, tout ça. En plus, en novembre c'est les élections pour sa position. Il a dix-huit points d'avance dans les sondages mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il veut perdre son temps avec les conneries de McCall. »

« Je peux comprendre ça. » Derek se penche et caresse la nuque de Stiles avec son nez. « Je pourrais le faire. »

« Tu n'es pas un officier de police. »

« McCall ne le sait pas. », fait remarquer Derek. « Il ne m'a jamais rencontré. Fais-moi une fausse identité, fais en sorte que ton père se porte garant de moi et bam ! Tu as un homme à l'intérieur. »

« C'est la chose la plus sexy que tu m'aies jamais dite ! », dit Stiles. « Oh mon Dieu ! Toi en uniforme ? C'est la meilleure idée du monde ! »

Derek laisse échapper un petit rire. « Souviens-toi juste que si tu veux que je t'aide, il va falloir que tu me laisses partir de temps en temps. »

« De temps en temps. », acquiesce Stiles. « Allons te trouver un uniforme à ta taille, que je puisse te l'enlever. »

(1) Gaslighting : C'est de l'abus psychologique, le fait de manipuler mentalement quelqu'un et le faire douter de tout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus faire confiance à ses sens ou à ce qu'il pense.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, discussions sur la maltraitance d'enfants et l'alcoolisme dans ce chapitre.

Tom n'a aucune idée du plan de son fils consistant à faire passer Derek pour un agent des forces de l'ordre quand il rentre chez lui et enlève son holster. La journée a été longue et il est grincheux. Il ne veut pas conduire jusqu'au milieu de la Réserve pour aller dîner chez les Hale. Normalement c'est quelque chose qu'il apprécie mais, de temps à autre, le bruit et la foule deviennent trop pour lui. Il est toujours humain et il a besoin de temps pour lui parfois.

Il ne va pas y avoir droit aujourd'hui. Il prend une bière dans le réfrigérateur et vient juste de l'ouvrir quand Peter dit : « Longue journée ? »

Les premiers mois, Tom sursautait quand Peter apparaissait chez lui comme par magie. Il lui est arrivé de lui demander comment il était entré (ce qui lui rapportait habituellement un regard déçu). Une fois, il a proposé à Peter de lui faire une clé, mais Peter lui a répondu de ne pas se fatiguer. En bref, Peter lui a filé la frousse pendant un moment. Mais maintenant, il y est habitué, il apprécie, même. Il aime avoir quelqu'un quand il rentre chez lui après une longue journée de travail. Ça fait presque un an que Stiles habite de manière plus ou moins permanente chez les Hale et, même si Tom y va quatre ou cinq fois par semaine, il rentre toujours dans une maison vide à la fin de la journée.

« Quelque chose comme ça, oui. », acquiesce-t-il en prenant une gorgée de bière, puis se tourne. « Tu as faim ? »

« Je pourrais manger, oui. »

« Mmkay. », dit Tom en se tournant pour prendre les menus des restos à emporter dans le tiroir. Il n'a jamais été très doué en cuisine. Claudia était très bonne pour ça et elle a transmis le gène à Stiles. Il n'a pratiquement jamais eu à se faire à manger depuis l'université. Après la mort de Claudia, il a essayé pendant un moment mais, après six mois de pains de viande deux fois par semaine et de steaks trop cuits, Stiles a gentiment suggéré de donner un coup de main.

Il doit avouer qu'il aime éviter la maison de la meute une ou deux fois par semaine juste pour pouvoir commander quelque chose de gras. En général, il culpabilise avant de finir son repas, mais il le fait quand même. « Mexicain ? », propose-t-il.

Peter le rejoint et regarde par-dessus son épaule. Ce faisant, il presse sa poitrine contre son dos, le menton sur son épaule, et passe une main autour de sa taille. Ce n'est pas du tout l'étreinte d'un ami platonique, pas même celle d'un ami lycanthrope platonique. Tom lève les yeux au ciel et prie pour avoir assez de patience.

Ce n'est pas que ça le dérange, le côté tactile de Peter. Il n'a pas menti à Derek. Il aime bien. Parfois, il a peur de trop aimer. Il n'a pas eu de relations sexuelles depuis des années et Peter, eh bien, Peter est un homme très séduisant. Avoir toute cette séduction pressée contre lui, enroulée autour de lui, rencognée contre lui – ça fait ressentir certaines émotions. Émotions que Tom préférerait que Peter ne réalise pas, pour ne pas effrayer complètement le loup-garou.

C'est en partie pour ça que Tom est convaincu que Peter n'a pas conscience des connotations de leur relation. Il sait que, même s'il peut contrôler ce qu'il dit, ce qu'il fait, et même dans une certaine mesure son langage corporel, il n'a aucun contrôle sur ses hormones et son odeur. Et maintenant, après une longue journée frustrante, Peter lové contre son dos, il doit irradier des phéromones. Mais Peter n'a pas l'air de le remarquer. Il devrait – Tom sait bien à quel point l'odorat d'un loup est développé – mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Parfois, Tom a besoin de tout son self-control pour ne pas tout simplement empoigner Peter et l'embrasser mais, chaque fois qu'il est tenté, il pense aux inévitables répercussions. Il doit y aller lentement, doit laisser Peter faire avancer les choses – quelles qu'elles soient – à son rythme. Il ne veut pas perdre Peter, son amitié ou peut-être davantage et, pour le moment, ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas faire le premier pas.

Alors il regarde les menus alors que Peter dit : « Mexicain, ça me va. », et il sort son téléphone pour passer commande.

« Alors. », reprend Peter une fois que c'est fait. Il s'installe sur une des chaises de la cuisine. « Tu es énervé contre quelque chose. »

« Pas vraiment énervé, plus... » Tom cherche un mot qui correspond, mais décide qu'il n'y en a pas. « Je suis frustré, je me sens insulté et je suis fatigué. Mais, surtout, je suis résigné. »

« Mm. L'agent McCall te pose souci ? »

« Apparemment, il va rester un moment en ville. », explique Tom en reprenant une gorgée de bière. « Bien sûr, qu'il va rester. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande Peter, le ton neutre.

« Apparemment, parce qu'il a décidé que le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva pourrait vraiment être lié à son affaire. Mais en vrai, pour m'ennuyer, me dénigrer, et probablement aussi pour harceler son ex-femme. »

« Et on va autoriser ça ? »

Tom hausse les épaules. « On ne peut pas vraiment l'en empêcher. C'est un agent de terrain ; il a le droit de s'installer ici s'il le veut. » Il ignore délibérément ce que Peter pourrait sous-entendre avec sa question.

« Vous avez un passif ensemble. », finit par dire Peter en regardant Tom avec attention.

« Uh huh. »

Peter ne dit rien pendant une minute. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Tom hausse à nouveau les épaules, mais il est content que Peter ait demandé. Il va mieux. « Tu sais, certaines personnes, dès que tu les rencontres, tu sais que ça ne va pas bien se passer. Rafael et moi, on était comme ça. On s'est pratiquement battus la première fois qu'on s'est vus. C'était, pfiou, il y a plus de dix ans. » Il reprend une gorgée. « Tu vois, Scott et Stiles se sont rencontrés en maternelle et sont tout de suite devenus meilleurs amis. Claudia l'a emmené chez Scott quelques fois, et Mélissa a emmené Scott chez nous, mais je n'étais pas vraiment impliqué. Je veux dire, je travaillais à plein temps. J'aime mon gamin, mais c'était le rôle de Claudia à l'époque de s'occuper de lui.

« Alors je suis rentré du boulot un jour après l'école et Claudia fulminait contre quelque chose, ce qui ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Elle était en général plutôt relax. Alors je lui ai demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, et elle m'a répondu que Stiles était allé chez Scott et était revenu bouleversé. Apparemment, il avait fait un commentaire idiot sur – bon sang, c'était il y a longtemps – la coiffure de Raf ? Je ne me souviens pas. Quelque chose de stupide. Et Rafael lui a dit que 'personne n'aime les petits malins' et ça a contrarié Stiles. »

« Tout le monde aime les petits malins, en fait. », commente Peter. Il va se chercher un soda dans le réfrigérateur et rapporte une autre bière à Tom.

Tom fait un geste de la main. « Claudia voulait aller ruer dans les brancards, mais je lui ai dit que je m'en occupais. J'y suis allé en m'assurant ne pas porter mon uniforme, et j'ai dit que Stiles était contrarié et que je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé selon lui. Il y a deux côtés à chaque histoire, tu sais ? Et je devrais être un idiot pour croire chaque mot qui sort de la bouche de Stiles, encore plus à l'époque. »

Peter renifle. « Vrai. », murmure-t-il.

« Et Rafael m'a demandé 'si j'étais le géniteur de ce sale gosse'. Ça, je m'en souviens. J'ai gardé mon calme, cependant, et je lui ai demandé ce que Stiles avait fait. J'aimerais m'en souvenir, mais je crois que c'était plutôt inoffensif. Alors je lui ai dit qu'il avait le droit de ne pas aimer mon fils, que ça m'allait, mais que s'il me le renvoyait encore une fois en larmes, on allait en parler d'homme à homme. » Tom hausse les épaules. « Depuis, on a juste essayé de l'éviter. Ce n'était pas très compliqué. Il travaillait beaucoup à cause de son job. Si Stiles allait chez Scott pendant la semaine, Claudia s'assurait d'aller le chercher avant 17h. Le week-end, Scott pouvait venir chez nous mais Stiles ne pouvait pas y aller si Rafael était là. C'était stupide, mais ça fonctionnait. »

« Mm hm. » Peter joue avec sa canette de soda. « Et donc ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Tom soupire lourdement. « Claudia est tombée malade. » Il voit Peter se raidir légèrement. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont jamais parlé de la mort de Claudia – il en a davantage parlé avec Peter qu'avec quiconque sur la planète – mais ce n'est jamais un sujet joyeux. « Tout d'un coup, j'essayais de travailler à temps plein, emmener mon fils à l'école à temps et m'occuper d'une femme qui était passée d'une santé parfaite à une coquille de ce qu'elle était. Ce n'était drôle pour personne. Stiles s'est retrouvé chez Scott très souvent parce que... il aimait être là-bas. C'était dur, pour lui, de voir sa mère comme ça. Sa santé s'est détériorée si vite... » Tom ouvre la seconde bière ; il sent qu'il va en avoir besoin, mais il s'arrête et la regarde. « Après la mort de Claudia, je buvais beaucoup. Je ne me suis pas très bien occupé de Stiles. Je pensais que je me débrouillais parce qu'il avait l'air d'aller bien, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bref, quelques mois après la mort de Claudia, Stiles est rentré en larmes à la maison, mais au début, il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi. J'ai essayé de le faire parler, mais il n'a pas cédé. Tu sais à quel point il peut être têtu. », ajoute Tom et Peter hoche la tête. « Mais il s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar, s'est glissé dans mon lit et m'a demandé d'arrêter de boire parce que le père de Scott lui avait dit que j'allais me noyer dans l'alcool et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, moi aussi. »

« Oh, seigneur. », marmonne Peter sous sa barbe.

« Oui. J'étais livide. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que j'avais réalisé juste quelques jours plus tôt que je commençais à perdre le contrôle. J'avais foiré quelque chose au boulot – quelque chose de simple – et j'avais décidé qu'il fallait que je diminue. Enfin bref, j'ai fini par calmer mon fils et lui ai promis que je n'allais pas mourir – ce qui n'a eu aucun impact sur lui, alors je lui ai promis que j'allais arrêter de boire, et là il a bien voulu se recoucher. J'ai dû me débarrasser de toutes mes bouteilles, mais il s'est rendormi. Puis j'ai appelé chez les McCall et je me suis engueulé avec Rafael. Je lui ai dit que s'il parlait encore une fois à mon fils de cette manière, je viendrais lui casser la figure. »

« Probablement pas le mouvement le plus intelligent pour un officier de l'ordre. », mentionne Peter.

Tom hausse encore les épaules. « C'est lui qui avait commencé. »

Peter rit, ravi. « Que c'est enfantin ! Continue. »

« Il n'y a pas grand chose à raconter de plus. Rafael a continué d'être un enfoiré. Au milieu de ça, Stiles est devenu assez mature pour comprendre ça et commencer à le haïr au lieu de croire ce qu'il disait. Il faisait tout le temps le malin avec Raf à chaque fois qu'il était là, de cette manière d'être qu'a Stiles. Rafael a continué à maltraiter verbalement et émotionnellement son fils et sa femme. Une nuit, il s'est bourré – cet hypocrite – il a baffé Mélissa et elle l'a jeté dehors. »

« Bien. »

« Oui. Elle était au bout du rouleau avec lui. Je crois que la seule raison pour laquelle elle l'a toléré aussi longtemps, c'est parce qu'elle pensait qu'avoir un père nul était mieux que pas de père du tout pour Scott. Mais je pense que, cette nuit-là, elle a réalisé que ça n'allait qu'empirer et s'il n'hésitait pas à la frapper, elle - »

« À un moment ou un autre, il commencerait à maltraiter Scott physiquement aussi. », conclut Peter avec un hochement de tête.

« Ouais. Alors elle l'a foutu dehors. Il est arrivé chez moi, toujours ivre, en hurlant que c'était de ma faute et que je baisais probablement sa femme. Je l'ai arrêté et mis en cellule de dégrisement. Apparemment la meilleure nuit de la vie de Stiles à ce moment-là. », ajoute Tom, et Peter rit un peu. « Une fois qu'il a dessaoulé, je lui ai dit que je ne porterais pas plainte s'il demandait une mutation. Ce qu'il a fait. Je ne l'ai plus revu jusqu'à maintenant. »

« Quelle histoire. », dit Peter avant de secouer la tête. « Pas si étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? Juste un enfoiré normal qui cause des problèmes normaux. »

« Eh bien, quelque chose dans notre vie devait être normal. »

« Est-ce qu'il va poser problème ? », demande Peter. « Il a eu l'air de sous-entendre que tu étais incompétent. Est-ce que ça pourrait te porter préjudice ? »

« Non. » Tom lève les yeux au ciel. « Qu'est-ce qu'il peut faire ? Me coincer parce que je n'ai pas résolu le meurtre de Paige ? Il ne peut pas faire ça, il ne l'a pas résolu non plus. Beacon Hills a un taux de criminalité décent, et je suis populaire dans les sondages. Franchement, je me fous totalement de ce qu'il pense de moi ou à quel point il va essayer de me pourrir la vie. » Il regarde Peter, les yeux plissés. « C'est vrai. »

Peter réfute ça d'un geste de la main. « Tu m'as dit de ne pas le tuer, alors je ne vais pas le faire. J'essaie de respecter tes souhaits. »

« Ouais. » Tom s'interroge à ce propos. Il se demande s'il est la seule personne pour laquelle Peter accepterait de ne pas tuer. La sonnerie retentit et il se lève pour aller ouvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont installés à la table de la cuisine. « Je ne suis pas très inquiet pour les soucis que McCall pourrait me causer. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour les soucis qu'il pourrait poser à Stiles. »

« Eh bien. », dit Peter, une lueur dans les yeux. « Il faudra s'assurer que ce n'est pas le cas. »

Et cette impulsion meurtrière en est une qu'il peut accepter.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Parfois, le père de Stiles a cette expression sur le visage, une que Derek n'arrive pas à décrire. Une qui dit qu'il est au bout de sa vie à cause des actions de Stiles. Il l'a sur le visage à l'instant même mais Stiles continue, ne se laisse pas décourager, comme souvent quand son père porte cette expression. Derek, lui, essaie de se diriger discrètement vers la porte.

« Attends, voir si j'ai bien compris. », finit par dire Tom, avec ce ton qui veut vraiment dire 'sache à quel point je désapprouve'. « Tu veux que je présente Derek à l'agent McCall. Qui travaille pour le FBI. En présumant qu'il ne reconnaîtra pas Derek, et que personne ne lui dira qui il est, tu veux que je lui dise que Derek est l'un de mes adjoints, ce qui est faux, et tu veux que Derek travaille pour lui, comme si se faire passer pour un agent des forces de l'ordre n'était pas un vrai crime. »

« Oui. », acquiesce Stiles en hochant la tête avec détermination. « Oh, mais je lui ai fourni une fausse identité. Enfin, Peter. Il y a un moment. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'affaire. » Il tient le permis de conduire, où Derek est appelé Éric Hardy.

« Stiles. », reprend Tom. « Tu n'as pas entendu quand j'ai parlé de crime ? »

« Allez, papa ! », flatte Stiles. « Je sais que tu veux que je résolve ce meurtre avant McCall. Je le sais. Mais il faut que je sache où il en est dans son enquête si je veux rester en tête. »

Tom le regarde avec tant d'intensité que Derek commence à transpirer nerveusement. Enfin, il se tourne vers Derek. « Je vais devoir remplir de la paperasse. Si je dis à McCall que tu es employé ici, ça sera la vérité et assez solide pour qu'il puisse le vérifier. On va juste devoir tricher un peu sur les dates. »

« Génial ! », murmure Stiles.

« Mais. », continue Tom sévèrement. « Tu es embauché en tant qu'assistant administratif, pas officier de police. J'ai déjà dit à McCall que je ne pouvais pas lui prêter d'officier et il a accepté un assistant administratif. Alors j'espère que tu sais trier des papiers et faire du café. »

« Je me débrouillerai. », dit Derek.

« Pas d'uniforme ? », boude Stiles.

Tom ouvre la bouche comme pour ajouter quelque chose, mais se contente de secouer la tête comme s'il questionne sa décision de ne pas les mettre tous les deux à la porte de son bureau. « Derek, avec moi. Stiles, reste là. » Il quitte son bureau et Derek le suit, un peu curieux. Tom s'arrête pour prendre des papiers et s'assoit dans la salle de pause.

« Je veux que les choses soient claires. », commence-t-il. « McCall est un agent fédéral. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'interférer avec son enquête, et si je pense que c'est ce que tu fais, je vais te virer si vite que tu ne vas pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. C'est uniquement de l'observation. Compris ? »

« Compris, monsieur. »

« Même si Stiles te demande de faire autre chose, comme 'accidentellement' détruire certains dossiers ? »

« Je sais ce qu'est une accusation d'entrave à enquête. », acquiesce Derek.

« Bien. Parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon emploi à cause de cet enfoiré après avoir réussi à le conserver jusque là. S'il s'en rend compte, il va en faire une histoire monumentale. Alors il ne s'en rendra pas compte. Compris ? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Il vaut mieux que je t'explique rapidement comment fonctionne notre système informatique, au cas où il en a besoin. »

Ils y passent une heure, pendant laquelle Tom arrange tout, tout en murmurant toutes les cinq minutes qu'il va le regretter. Derek ne peut s'empêcher d'acquiescer, même s'il est quand même un peu excité.

Quand ils ont terminé, Stiles est en train de faire ami-ami avec le nouveau chien de la brigade cynophile. Il jaillit de son siège quand Derek revient. « Ça va être tellement génial, tu vas devoir porter un costume et une cravate, c'est tellement sexy, je suis tout chamboulé, tu peux même pas savoir. »

Derek rit. « Tu m'as déjà vu en costume avant. »

« Ouais, mais pas de manière professionnelle. », répond Stiles et Derek décide qu'il ne va même pas demander ce que ça veut dire.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Hé, besoin d'un coup de main avec ça ? », demande Isaac en entrant dans la cuisine pour voir Scott frotter la poêle que Stiles a utilisé pour faire à manger. Ils ont un lave-vaisselle mais les ustensiles les plus gros ne rentrent pas dedans. L'un des items sur la liste de souhaits de Stiles pour la nouvelle cuisine est un lave-vaisselle avec des rayons ajustables. C'est principalement pour la meute, puisque Stiles fait rarement la vaisselle lui-même. Ils ont une règle qui dit que celui qui cuisine ne nettoie pas, et ils y adhèrent tous.

« Non, je vais bien, c'est juste que - » Scott fait rouler un grondement dans sa gorge et frotte encore plus fort.

Isaac hésite. Il est encore en train d'apprendre tout ce qu'il doit savoir sur les loups-garous. Son odorat est aussi puissant que celui des autres mais il a besoin de temps pour apprendre à distinguer ce que veut dire chaque odeur. Scott est en colère, mais ce n'est pas que ça. Il y a un arrière-goût de culpabilité, de quelque chose – ce n'est pas de la peur, pas de la tristesse – c'est de l'amertume et de la répugnance et un étrange désir étouffé.

Ce n'est pas le tout d'apprendre la signification de chaque odeur, il doit aussi savoir quand il peut en parler ou non. Les autres loups semblent tous avoir cette étrange manière de communiquer à demi-mot qu'il n'a pas encore réussi à saisir.

Mais il apprend des choses qui n'ont rien à voir avec les meutes et les loups-garous et tout à voir avec une famille aimante. L'une de ces choses est la confiance. Alors il prend deux sodas dans le réfrigérateur et les pose sur la table. « Laisse-donc cette pauvre poêle et viens boire quelque chose avec moi. »

Scott le regarde et soupire. « Ouais, okay. » Il rince rapidement la casserole. « Elle est probablement assez propre de toute façon, ça fait dix minutes que je la nettoie. J'aurais bien aimé que Stiles fasse quelque chose de plus complexe pour le dîner. »

Isaac acquiesce et joue avec la languette de sa canette. « Tu veux en parler ? », offre-t-il.

« Je sais pas, mec. », répond Scott. Il se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux et laisse une traînée de savon sur son front. « Ça fait une semaine que mon père est revenu, et il a même pas appelé. Je devrais être content, tu vois ? Parce que je ne veux pas lui parler. Mais en même temps, je veux qu'il ait envie de me parler. C'est pas logique du tout. »

« Ça l'est pour moi. », dit calmement Isaac. Il se souvient encore très bien du procès de son père pour tentative de meurtre. Il a dû se lever devant vingt-cinq personnes différentes pour raconter ce que son père lui avait fait. Il se souvient que l'homme le fusillait du regard, essayant de l'intimider. Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait été capable de ça. Ses genoux tremblaient et chaque fois que son père regardait dans sa direction, il se recroquevillait.

Mais il l'a fait. Il a surpassé ça parce que, à chaque fois qu'il voulait fuir, il a regardé vers Talia et Cora, assises dans la salle. Il a regardé le visage encourageant de Cora et les yeux rouges de Talia. Le fait qu'elles aient toutes deux été là pour le soutenir a fait toute la différence. Il a l'impression qu'il a fallu beaucoup de retenue à Talia pour ne pas sauter par-dessus la barre et étrangler son père.

Scott lève les yeux et hoche doucement la tête. « Ouais, je suppose. »

Isaac n'a pas adressé un mot à son père depuis que Talia l'a mordu. Ils n'ont été dans la même pièce qu'en présence de la police et de leurs avocats. Après avoir été condamné à vingt ans de prison, son père a perdu son calme et a hurlé dans tout le tribunal qu'Isaac n'était plus son fils. Après ça, ça ne servait à rien d'aller le voir en prison.

Ils restent assis en silence une longue minute, à boire leur soda.

« C'est juste que... Il n'a pas toujours été aussi horrible, tu sais ? », dit Scott. « Quand tu y repenses, tu... tu te souviens des bons moments. Comme le fait qu'il m'emmenait manger une glace après les matchs de baseball. Et il ne s'est jamais moqué de moi pour être mauvais en sport à cause de mon asthme. Mais après, je me souviens des moments où il se moquait des autres enfants. Ou bien qu'il se moquait du nom de Stiles ou de sa maladresse. Et parfois, il disait ces trucs horribles à ma mère. Genre, elle était contente de s'acheter une nouvelle robe et il lui demandait pourquoi elle a pris quelque chose qui la grossit tant. Ou alors, elle lui demandait de vider le lave-vaisselle et il répondait 'Je peux pas croire que j'ai épousé une telle mégère.' Et à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, il disait 'oh, chérie, c'était une blague!' Et à chaque fois que ça en venait à l'argent... Il n'a jamais aimé le fait qu'elle travaille. Alors il a insisté pour qu'ils aient un compte commun et il rouspétait toujours à chaque fois qu'elle s'achetait quelque chose. »

« Seigneur. », répond Isaac. Il a toujours fait face à son père qui était horrible avec lui. Mais son père aimait Camden, l'a toujours mis sur un piédestal. Son comportement avait empiré après la mort de Camden en Irak, même si ça n'a jamais été facile de vivre avec lui.

Scott reprend. « Le truc, c'est que ça commence toujours par des petites choses. Tu t'habitues, et tu te rends pas compte que ça empire. Et quand tu y repenses, ça semble évident. Mais ce n'est pas forcément à ça que tu penses, quand tu penses à ton père, hein ? » Scott le regarde et soupire. « Ou alors, ça l'était pour toi. Peut-être que je me plains trop. Je veux dire, comparé au tien, mon père était - »

« Hé ! », l'interrompt Isaac. « Arrête de penser ça. Okay, ton père ne t'a jamais empalé sur un tuyau en métal, mais il y a des niveaux dans la galère, tu sais ? C'est pas parce que c'était horrible pour moi que ça ne l'était pas pour toi. Mieux que le pire, c'est pas non plus bien, tu sais. »

Scott a l'air de se sentir mieux en entendant ça. « Oui, je pense que tu as raison. » Il fronce les sourcils. « Pourquoi je suis content de ça ? »

« Je sais pas, peut-être parce que reconnaître que ton père est un vrai crétin rend plus facile le fait d'accepter qu'il ne t'a pas appelé. Mais je comprends. Je voudrais qu'il m'appelle aussi, à ta place. » Quand Scott se contente de hocher la tête, il continue : « Peut-être que tu devrais l'appeler. »

« Nan, je veux pas. Je ne veux pas lui parler. J'ai juste envie que lui, veuille me parler. C'est tout. »

« Okay. » Isaac se sent gêné, comme s'il n'aurait pas dû faire cette suggestion. Il n'est pas trop doué là-dedans. « Alors ne l'appelle pas. »

« Merci, mec. », dit Scott, le prenant par surprise. « Je me sens mieux. Vraiment. »

« Ah oui ? » Isaac sourit. « Je ne sais pas si je t'ai vraiment aidé. »

« Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu résolves tous mes soucis ou que tu rendes mon père moins con. » Scott hausse les épaules. « Ça a aidé, tu sais, qu'on me dise que j'ai le droit d'être énervé contre lui. Et ça aide de me souvenir que je ne suis pas seul. »

Isaac acquiesce. « Je connais le sentiment. », dit-il en repensant à son témoignage. Il regarde sa montre et voit qu'il est juste sept heures passées. « Allez viens, il est trop tôt pour rester assis à broyer du noir. Allons chercher nos compagnes pour sortir. Tu sais, voir un film, ou quelque chose. »

« Ouais, tu as raison. Faisons ça. »


	10. Chapter 10

Derek n'a pas vraiment droit à un bonjour de Rafael McCall. Il a tout juste le temps de dire son faux nom que McCall lui tend une feuille de papier. « J'ai besoin de l'adresse et du numéro de téléphone de tous ces gens. »

« D'accord. », répond Derek, content que Tom ait pensé à lui montrer comment marche le système informatique. Ça ne lui prend qu'une minute pour se souvenir de comment trouver l'information qu'il veut. « Vous voulez que je vous imprime la liste ou alors je vous l'envoie sur votre téléphone ? », demande-t-il en espérant que sa manière de taper à l'ordinateur avec deux doigts ne le trahira pas. Il est jardinier, comme il l'a rappelé plusieurs fois à Stiles ces derniers jours, mais il passe quand même pas mal de temps sur son ordinateur, comme tous les gens dans la vingtaine.

La liste des gens est intéressante. C'est la même liste que pour le meurtre de Paige Krasikeva. Il semblerait que McCall recommence l'enquête depuis le début, répète tout ce que le shérif a fait en 2003. Il peut comprendre la démarche de McCall s'il pense que Tom est incompétent, mais pour Derek, c'est une vraie perte de temps.

« Peu importe. », répond McCall en faisant un geste impatient de la main. « Tu viens avec moi. Je ne connais plus très bien la ville. C'est toi qui conduit. »

« Okay. », répond Derek en envoyant la liste sur son propre téléphone. Il se lève et sort ses clés, demande : « Par où voulez-vous commencer ? »

« Avec les parents de Krasikeva. »

C'est un excellent moyen de rappeler de mauvais souvenirs à ceux qui ont perdu Paige mais Derek est sûr que McCall s'en fiche totalement. Il conduit jusque chez les Krasikeva et se gare à l'extérieur. « Attends-moi ici. », dit-il et Derek est heureux d'obéir. Même si ça pourrait aider Stiles d'écouter la conversation entre McCall et les Krasikeva, il ne veut pas être témoin de leur douleur. C'est déjà assez que McCall creuse dans cette direction.

Par contre, ça lui fait penser à quelque chose. Stiles est inflexible, il veut résoudre le mystère lui-même, mais ça ne le dérange absolument pas de se servir de McCall. Stiles a lâché toutes ses recherches sur  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ sur McCall en espérant qu'il découvre des choses avec les ressources du FBI. Mais il n'a rien dit sur leur vraie piste – l'idée du harceleur-devenu-témoin dont Cheryl Krasikeva leur a parlé.

Derek regarde la liste des contacts que McCall lui a demandé. Cheryl Krasikeva n'est pas dessus. C'est bien. McCall ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle pourrait savoir quelque chose. Ça veut dire que Derek n'a pas besoin de le cacher – il ne doit juste pas la mentionner à l'agent du FBI.

C'est une journée très longue et très ennuyante. Il conduit dans toute la ville et attend dans la voiture. Il a amené son carnet de croquis avec lui, alors il peut travailler un peu. Il aurait aimé pensé à prendre son ordinateur pour avoir son logiciel de design. En vrai, il aimerait être totalement ailleurs, mais quand il pense à toutes les manières dont Stiles va le récompenser, ça le motive.

Il est presque cinq heures quand McCall annonce qu'il a interrogé assez d'innocents aujourd'hui, mais il dit qu'il veut faire un dernier arrêt et donne une adresse à Derek. Elle est vaguement familière mais il ne la reconnaît que lorsqu'il arrive dans la rue. C'est une maison de taille raisonnable avec une jolie pelouse. Il n'y est pas venu depuis longtemps, bien qu'il y soit allé plusieurs fois quand Scott a rejoint la meute. La maison des McCall.

Rafael ne fait pas un geste pour sortir de la voiture. Il reste dans le siège passager et fixe la maison pendant de longues minutes. Derek s'éclaircit poliment la gorge, se demande s'il y a une manière délicate de lui demander combien de temps il compte stalker la maison de son ex-femme.

« Je suppose que tu as déjà entendu l'histoire entière, aussi fausse qu'elle ait pu être. », finit par dire McCall, le regard noir.

« Monsieur ? », demande Derek en feignant ne pas savoir.

« Je suis sûr qu'à chaque fois que Tom ou Mélissa racontent l'histoire, je passe pour le méchant. », continue McCall. « Et oui, je n'ai pas été exemplaire. Ils font comme si c'était facile d'être un père. Comme si j'étais censé toujours savoir quoi faire, comme si chaque petite erreur commise était une attaque sur ma famille. »

« Le shérif n'a pas un fils, lui aussi ? », demande Derek en espérant sonner curieux plutôt qu'accusateur.

« Ouais. », renifle Rafael. « Comme s'il avait fait du bon boulot en élevant  _ ce  _ morveux. »

Derek décide que le silence est la meilleure réponse puisqu'égorger McCall ne va probablement rien lui apporter de bon.

« Putain, après la mort de Claudia, Stiles a pratiquement vécu chez moi pendant six mois, de toute façon. », continue-t-il. « J'ai essayé de lui inculquer un peu de respect mais ça n'a pas tenu apparemment. »

« Uh huh. », dit Derek, essayant de contrôler sa fureur. Il repense à Stiles, la première fois qu'il l'a rencontré, persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas d'être aimé, et il se demande si les six mois passés avec McCall ont quelque chose à voir. McCall n'était plus dans le paysage depuis longtemps mais clairement, personne n'a oublié ce qu'il a dit.

« Et maintenant, ils ont retourné Scott contre moi. Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Il est dans cette meute de loups-garou et leur chienne d'alpha - »

Derek manœuvre dans la rue et recommence à conduire parce qu'il est sûr que, s'il doit écouter ne serait-ce que deux secondes supplémentaires des conneries que dit McCall, il va lui mettre son poing dans le visage. « Monsieur, je ne connais pas vos problèmes familiaux, et je n'ai pas envie de savoir. », dit-il. « Je travaille pour vous seulement temporairement, et je vais continuer ensuite à travailler pour le shérif Stilinski, alors je ne pense pas que ce soit approprié. Si vous voulez revenir ici, conduisez vous-même. »

McCall ne dit rien. Mais quand ils reviennent au poste de police, il reprend la parole. « Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas dû t'impliquer dans ma vie personnelle, et je suis désolé. On se voit demain ? »

« Ouais. Je veux dire, oui, Monsieur. À demain. »

McCall sort de la voiture pour rejoindre la sienne. Derek laisse sa tête retomber contre le repose-tête de son siège et se demande comment il va survivre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Stiles lève les yeux en voyant Derek entrer en traînant les pieds, l'air totalement défait. C'est un problème, bien sûr, mais il est aussi distrait par le fait que Derek a l'air si sexy en costume. Il est distrait depuis quelques jours par ce fait. « Hé, chéri, tu es rentré ! », dit-il et Derek renifle d'amusement, vient derrière Stiles pour l'enlacer par la taille et cache son visage dans son épaule.

« Ça sent bon. », dit-il en se penchant pour renifler ce que prépare Stiles. « On mange quand ? »

« Dans dix minutes à peu près. », répond Stiles, puis lui lance un regard. « Mais ne te change pas, d'accord ? Garde ce costume pour moi. »

« Je ne comprends pas ta fascination pour ce costume. », remarque Derek.

« Tu veux me voir dans un costume ? », le taquine Stiles, et Derek y réfléchit. « Non, ne répond pas, tu vas me blesser dans mon égo. », ajoute-t-il.

« Jamais. », répond Derek. « D'accord, je laisse le costume. Rien que pour toi. Mais j'enlève la cravate, par contre. »

« Mais c'est le meilleur élément ! » Stiles se tourne et attrape la-dite cravate, l'utilise pour attirer Derek dans un baiser.

Quand le loup-garou se recule, une minute plus tard, il dit : « Tu marques un point. Mais je la déteste quand même. » Il se dirige vers le réfrigérateur et prend une limonade. « Je suis surpris que tu ne me demandes pas comment s'est passé ma journée. »

« Je ne peux pas. Mon père est déjà là et il a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait  _ rien _ savoir de ta mission sous couverture. Déni plausible, tu sais. Et Peter rôde par ici. Le moins il en sait à propos de Rafael McCall, le mieux c'est. »

« C'est raisonnable. Tu as besoin d'aide ? »

« Non. Tu as juste à t'asseoir ici et être mignon. »

« Je ne peux pas juste m'asseoir ? »

« Tu es mignon, que tu le veuilles ou non. », dit Stiles, et Derek marmonne. « Désolé, tu préfères peut-être  _ irrésistiblement attirant  _ ? »

« Tais-toi. », répond Derek en rougissant jusqu'à la pointe des oreilles. Stiles se contente de sourire mais, quand Cora et Allison arrivent, il arrête d'essayer d'embarrasser Derek. Il essaie de ne pas le faire devant les autres. C'est difficile, par contre. Un Derek rougissant est vraiment mignon. Il se concentre sur la préparation du repas tandis que les filles embauchent Derek pour mettre la table.

Il fait déjà nuit quand tout le monde est là, le repas est un événement bruyant. Talia fait le deuil de son vin en disant qu'ils ont juste le vin parfait pour aller avec le plat de Stiles. Celui-ci promet de le refaire après la naissance des bébés. Ils parlent de la maison, de leurs jobs et d'une variété d'autres sujets.

Ce n'est que deux heures plus tard que Stiles finit par traîner Derek en haut. Il le regarde de la tête aux pieds en essayant de décider par où commencer. « Okay. Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point c'était horrible ? »

Derek réfléchit. « Trois. »

« Trois ? » Stiles a l'air atterré. « C'est tout ? Tu passes un jour entier avec Rafael McCall et ce n'est qu'un trois ? »

« Stiles. », dit Derek, patiemment. « Considère quels événements j'ai, pour comparaison. La barre pour une journée 'terrible' est plutôt haute. »

« Okay, je vois. Laisse-moi reformuler. Sur une échelle quotidienne, et non pas catastrophique, de un à dix, c'est combien ? »

« Sept. »

« Tu vois, c'est mieux ! » Stiles prend la cravate et l'attire à lui. « Alors ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on ait une partie de jambes en l'air notée au moins sept étoiles sur dix pour compenser. »

Derek se penche et mordille la lèvre inférieure de Stiles. « Coucher avec toi vaut toujours au moins sept étoiles. »

« Ooooh, tu vas me faire rougir. », rit Stiles. « Non, pour de vrai. », ajoute-t-il en retournant le baiser avec des intérêts. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Je veux faire ce que tu veux. »

Ils s'embrassent pendant encore de longs moments avant que Derek arrive à se reculer. « Je veux tes mains. »

« Tu veux tout le temps mes mains. », sourit Stiles. Mais il prend son temps pour dénouer la cravate, déboutonner la chemise de Derek. Il sait que Derek le regarde et c'est la chose la plus sexy de la planète. Il déshabille Derek, lentement, avant de le pousser sur le lit et de passer ses mains sur lui. Il laisse ses doigts jouer sur le torse et l'estomac de son compagnon, cherche les zones sensibles qu'il connaît si bien.

Il sait que Derek regarde ; il  _ adore _ la manière dont Derek le regarde. Ses doigts dansent sur ses clavicules et le long de ses bras, caressent ses côtes. Il met une heure à déboucler la ceinture de Derek jusqu'à ce que le loup-garou le maudisse dans sa barbe. Derek a la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux fermés et Stiles prend un moment pour tracer sa joue et sa mâchoire, laisse ses doigts couler le long de sa gorge, s'attarder sur son pouls.

« Je t'aime. », murmure Derek et Stiles se penche pour lui donner un baiser tendre. Puis il enlève le pantalon et le sous-vêtement de Derek, le libérant de sa prison de tissu. Derek grogne quand Stiles enroule ses doigts autour de lui. Stiles n'a jamais vraiment su exactement pourquoi Derek aimait autant ses mains, mais c'est le cas. Et c'est la chose la plus facile et la plus incroyable de faire Derek se tortiller dans son étreinte.

« C'est bon ? », demande-t-il à l'oreille de Derek.

« Nng. », répond celui-ci avec éloquence. Puis il essaie de prendre le lubrifiant sur la table de chevet. Il le jette dans la direction générale de Stiles. « Tu – tu peux - »

« Oh oui ! », dit Stiles en lâchant Derek pour s'emparer du flacon. Il s'installe entre les jambes de Derek, l'aide à incliner ses hanches, applique une généreuse couche de lubrifiant avant d'insérer délicatement ses doigts. Derek grogne, penche la tête en arrière et Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'aller attaquer sa gorge avec sa bouche. Il l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois, mais c'est toujours génial. Il ne se presse pas, mais ça ne prend pas énormément de temps avant que Derek frissonne contre lui et jouisse dans sa main.

Stiles est tellement excité qu'il se retrouve à se frotter contre Derek qui se remet, encore tout habillé contre la cuisse du loup. Derek essaie d'atteindre son pantalon. « Allez, allez. », dit-il et Stiles rit un peu mais ne proteste pas, il étouffe un gémissement quand Derek pose ses mains sur lui. Il a récupéré le flacon de lubrifiant et Stiles ne peut pas résister, il pousse dans la main de Derek. Celui-ci le soutient, il laisse Stiles faire tout le travail, établir le rythme qu'il veut. Stiles se penche pour mordre la clavicule de Derek en éjaculant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils sont sur le lit et Derek demande vaguement s'ils se nettoient. « Sept étoiles ? », dit Stiles, à moitié endormi.

« Mm, au moins huit. »

« Bien, bien. » Stiles réprime un bâillement. Alors, ça se passe comment avec l'agent McCall ? »

« Cet homme est un enfoiré. » Derek roule sur le côté, pose sa main sur la joue de Stiles, passe son pouce sur ses lèvres. « Apparemment, il a décidé de recommencer l'enquête du début. Il a passé la journée à interroger les témoins du dossier de Paige. »

Stiles grogne. « Tu te  _ moques _ de moi ? Je lui ai donné toutes mes notes sur  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ et il décide de faire  _ ça  _ ? Ce n'est pas seulement odieux, c'est stupide. Il doit savoir que Blake est notre meilleure piste. »

« Oui. », dit Derek. Pour la première fois, il pense vraiment aux raisons du comportement de McCall. « Mais il ne veut pas résoudre le plus gros mystère. Ce n'est pas ce qui est important pour lui. Il veut résoudre le meurtre de Paige. Puis, une fois qu'il aura prouvé que ce n'est pas lié, il aura toutes les raisons de te dire d'abandonner l'enquête. »

« Et  _ là _ , il utilisera toutes les informations que je lui ai données et il m'écartera totalement. » Stiles soupire bruyamment. « Quel enfoiré. »

« Mm hm. Mais il ne sait rien du harcèlement. Cheryl Krasikeva n'était pas sur la liste de contacts et il ne m'en a pas parlé. Elle est toute à toi. »

« C'est déjà bien. » Le visage de Stiles s'éclaircit. Il se rencogne dans la main de Derek, le taquine avec son nez. « Je suis désolé que tu sois coincé avec lui. »

« Je peux gérer. Il y a quelque chose d'autre dont je ne sais que penser. Il m'a fait conduire jusqu'à chez Mélissa, à la fin. Juste pour broyer du noir, je pense. Je voudrais bien le dire à ton père ou à Mélissa, mais... »

« Mais si tu leur dis, ils vont péter un câble. », termine Stiles. « Mélissa va remplir une ordonnance restrictive et ta couverture sera foutue. »

« Oui. »

Stiles y pense. « On en parle à Oncle P. Il est meilleur que mon père pour louvoyer. Il saura comment assurer la sécurité de Mélissa sans révéler nos cartes. Peut-être qu'on peut installer un système de sécurité comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'il y va, Mélissa pourra dire qu'elle l'a vu elle-même. »

Derek acquiesce. Il est soulagé que Stiles ne veuille pas garder ceci secret. « Hé, je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

« Bien sûr que lui. »

« Quand on s'est rencontrés, tu avais des problèmes de confiance en toi. », commence doucement Derek.

« Oh mon Dieu, vraiment ? », demande Stiles. Derek lui lance un regard. « Désolé, continue. »

« Eh bien, McCall a dit quelques petites choses qui m'ont fait me demander quel rôle exactement il a joué là-dedans. »

Stiles roule sur le dos et croise les bras derrière sa tête. Il étudie le plafond un long moment, réfléchit. « C'est drôle, parce que je n'y avais jamais pensé, à l'époque. J'étais juste un gamin. Mais, quand j'y repense, je crois que tu marques un point. Il était dur avec moi, à une période où je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme. Je veux dire, j'ai commencé à passer beaucoup de temps chez Scott quand ma mère est tombée malade. Elle a juste... son état s'est dégradé si rapidement. Soudain, mon père travaillait à plein temps et devait s'assurer qu'elle aille à tous ses rendez-vous, il devait s'occuper de la maison et il... Il n'aimait pas que je voie ma mère comme ça. Alors oui, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps chez les McCall.

« Mais ils m'ont laissé là-bas tellement de fois que j'ai commencé à faire un complexe dessus, à me convaincre que ma mère ne voulait pas me voir. Après, ma mère me comprenait bien mieux que mon père, et elle a très vite fait taire mes doutes, et à partir de ce moment, je l'ai rarement quittée. Elle me laissait rester avec elle tout l'après-midi, dormir dans son lit, même après qu'elle soit hospitalisée. C'était, euh, c'était trois semaines avant qu'elle meure. »

Derek essuie une larme de son pouce. « Je suis désolé. »

Stiles hoche la tête. « Après ça, j'ai pratiquement vécu chez les McCall pendant plusieurs mois. Mon père était vraaaaaaaaiment retourné. Pas autant que Peter après l'incendie, mais c'était moche. Il travaillait tout le temps parce que la maison lui faisait penser à ma mère. Alors je rentrais de l'école avec Scott et je restais là-bas jusqu'à ce que mon père se reprenne en main. Parfois, il était cinq heures, parfois il était neuf heures. Si, à six heures, il n'était pas là, Mélissa me faisait manger. S'il venait après sept heures, Mélissa lui donnait à manger dans un sac en papier, et le midi il mangeait au fast-food. Et puis, il buvait beaucoup. Genre,  _ beaucoup _ , beaucoup. »

« Seigneur, je suis surpris qu'il n'ai pas fait de crise cardi - » Derek s'arrête soudain de parler.

Stiles le regarde et lui fait un sourire ironique. « Oui, j'y ai pensé, aussi. »

« Désolé. »

« T'inquiète. Du coup, je passais beaucoup de temps chez les McCall. Et le père de Scott... il a dit beaucoup de choses qui m'ont probablement foutu en l'air. Jamais en face, mais toujours quand je pouvais entendre. Des trucs du genre « Pourquoi on doit tout le temps se le coltiner ? » ou « Je boirais aussi si je devais m'occuper de ce morveux. » »

« Bon sang. »

« Euh, ne le dis jamais à mon père, d'accord ? », demande Stiles. « Parce que je suis sûr que s'il savait, il pourrait tuer Rafael. Et Peter le ferait  _ carrément _ , alors... »

« Je garderai ça pour moi. Sauf si je n'ai pas le choix. »

Stiles grimace. « Après le premier mois, McCall a commencé à faire semblant d'être mon père et il m'en a fait baver. Il insistait pour vérifier mes devoirs et il faisait des commentaires sarcastiques si je me trompais. Il se plaignait que je laissais traîner des affaires et il me faisait faire des corvées – sérieusement, il me faisait faire plus de corvées que Scott. Scott essayait toujours d'aider mais avec son asthme, il y a des trucs qu'il ne pouvait pas faire.

« Mais bon. La goutte d'eau, ça a été quatre, peut-être cinq mois après la mort de ma mère. », continue Stiles. « Mon père a appelé pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir me chercher. Il a demandé si Mélissa pouvait me ramener, parce qu'il avait trop bu pour prendre la route. Ça arrivait souvent. Mon père buvait énormément mais il ne conduisait jamais quand il était ivre. Jamais. Alors il appelait Mélissa pour lui demander de me ramener. Bref, Mélissa était à l'hôpital pour remplacer une collègue, alors McCall m'a ramené, et il a dit un truc du genre 'Ton père va mourir à force de boire, juste pour ne pas avoir à s'occuper de toi.' »

Derek se rassoit brusquement. « Il n'a  _ pas _ dit ça. »

« Si. Du calme, Médor. » Stiles pose une main sur le bras de Derek et l'attire vers lui. Derek se laisse faire avec réticence. « Je suis rentré en larmes, bouleversé et je ne voulais pas dire pourquoi à mon père, mais j'ai fait des cauchemars et bon, il m'a fait parler. Je n'ai pas voulu retourner dormir jusqu'à ce qu'il vide toutes ses bouteilles dans l'évier. Beaucoup d'argent a été perdu pour apaiser un gosse de neuf ans. »

« Je suis certain que ton père dirait que ça valait le coup. », assure Derek.

« Oui. Il n'en a jamais reparlé. Il a arrêté, du jour au lendemain. Il n'a plus touché une goutte d'alcool pendant au moins trois ans. Je crois qu'il a décidé qu'il pouvait boire en société à nouveau. Même maintenant, il ne boit presque pas. »

Derek acquiesce. Il a déjà vu Tom avec une bière à la main, mais jamais il ne boit pour se saouler, jamais plus de deux à la suite. « Alors, il s'est passé quoi avec McCall ? »

« Je sais pas. Après ça, mon père a commencé à venir me chercher après l'école et à m'emmener au travail avec lui. Je n'ai pratiquement pas  _ revu _ McCall après ça. Papa n'aimait pas que j'aille là-bas mais ça ne le dérangeait pas que Scott vienne, alors c'est ce qu'on faisait. Je l'ai vu, de temps en temps, mais j'avais compris que papa le détestait, et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas moi, le problème. Alors c'était plus facile de l'ignorer et/ou de l'emmerder. »

« Toi ? Ennuyer quelqu'un ? Je ne peux pas y croire. »

Stiles fait une pichenette sur le nez de Derek. « Et puis, Mélissa l'a mis dehors et il a déménagé, fin. »

Derek acquiesce. Puis secoue la tête. « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il t'ait dit ça. Je  _ devrais _ en parler à Peter. Il pourrait ne pas le tuer. Il pourrait décider que le laisser vivre serait une plus grande punition. »

« Écoute, même si j'adorerais lâcher Peter sur Rafael McCall – et j'aimerais tellement, crois-moi – je suis passé à autre chose. Je suis plus vieux, plus sage, et je peux regarder McCall et voir qu'au fond, c'est un petit primate sans aucune confiance en lui qui se comporte comme un gamin et qui a, très probablement, une toute petite bite. » Stiles hausse les épaules. « Je me moque de ce qu'il pense de moi. »

« C'est très mature. Mais le problème c'est que, même si je me fiche de ce qu'il  _ pense _ de toi, je me soucie de ce qu'il  _ dit _ de toi. »

« Rappelle-toi juste que tu m'aides à lui botter le cul. », dit Stiles, avant de grogner. « En assumant que je peux avoir davantage d'infos sur  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ , vu qu'il ne va pas le faire. Bon sang, je dois tout faire moi-même. »

Derek rit doucement et enfouit son nez contre la gorge de Stiles. « Peut-être que tu peux demander à Peter d'aider. Ça le distraira de McCall. »

« Excellente idée. Je savais que je te gardais pour quelque chose. Tu sais, si on oublie ton corps magnifique, ton talent en horticulture, tes qualités de goûteur, et cætera, et cætera. »

« Tais-toi. », gronde Derek. Puis il pose sa bouche contre celle de Stiles pour renforcer son ordre.

oOooOoOoOoOoO

Peter écoute calmement quand Derek lui parle de la visite de McCall chez Mélissa la veille. Il peut voir que Derek et Stiles sont tous les deux inquiets mais, comme Stiles, il pense que c'est important de ne pas griller la couverture de Derek. Ça semble être la chose à faire, pour une variété de raisons. Alors il dit simplement : « Je m'en occupe. » et il peut voir la tension quitter Derek.

Ce n'est pas vraiment difficile. Mélissa a déjà un système de sécurité décent et il doute que Rafael ait le code. Mais s'ils veulent l'empêcher de rôder, ils doivent le prendre la main dans le sac. Alors il installe une caméra à la fenêtre du salon de Mélissa (McCall n'a pas le code, mais Peter, oui), active la détection de mouvement et part. Il va à l'hôtel où réside l'agent, ce qui a été facile à trouver en le suivant après son second jour de travail. Et puis, il sait aussi quelle voiture il conduit. Il glisse un traqueur GPS dans une des roues et rentre à la maison de la meute en sifflotant.

Sa bonne humeur s'évapore à peine quelques heures après quand il regarde les données du traqueur GPS et voir que non seulement, McCall s'est arrêté chez Mélissa, probablement pour broyer du noir, mais il a aussi rendu visite au shérif. Il est resté devant chez lui au moins vingt minutes. Peter étudie les données en plissant les yeux un long moment avant de décider d'aller chez Tom. Il oublie complètement le fait que c'est bientôt l'heure de dîner.

Tom n'est pas là alors Peter installe une autre caméra de sécurité sous la lampe de la porte du garage avant de rentrer. Tout le monde est en train de manger quand il arrive. Il traverse la cuisine, prend une assiette et va manger dehors. Il se sent étouffé, menacé et il ne veut pas être dans un lieu fermé.

Il court longtemps après manger. Ça le calme toujours. Quand il revient, la famille s'est rassemblée dans le salon, devant un jeu. Talia lève les yeux quand il entre. « Viens t'asseoir. », dit-elle. Il bouge vers elle mais, dès qu'il s'approche, son odeur l'envahit. Il grince des dents, arrive à peine à s'accrocher à la réalité, et recule.

« Je ne préfère pas. », dit-il plutôt que carrément désobéir. Comme toujours quand ce genre de choses arrive, il entend sa voix comme s'il était loin, comme si une part de lui prenait le relais pendant que son côté émotionnel se noie. Il voit le regard de Talia, sent son chagrin et fuit la maison. Il y a des choses qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir. Il ne l'oublie jamais. Il ne peut pas.

Il se dirige chez les Stilinski. Tom est à la maison et il fait entrer Peter, mais il est devenu bon, avec l’expérience, pour jauger l'humeur du loup. Il peut dire que Peter commence à devenir incontrôlable, fuit son toucher. Il laisse Peter faire les cent pas, déchiqueter un oreiller avec ses griffes et lui parle calmement jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne à lui.

Comme toujours, Peter est épuisé et endolori, comme si chaque muscle de son corps était tendu pendant plusieurs heures et ne se relâche que maintenant. Il s'endort sur le sofa, la tête sur les cuisses de Tom, la main de celui-ci passant dans ses cheveux et sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Le matin suivant, il se sent mieux. Il se réveille tôt et fait le petit déjeuner. Il n'a jamais été très bon cuisinier – c'était, bien sûr, le domaine d'Olivia – mais il peut faire des œufs brouillés et des toasts. Il sait que Tom aime la confiture d'abricot. Il aime cuisiner pour Tom, s'assurer que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Le voir accepter ses offrandes et manger à sa faim est toujours étrangement relaxant. Tom mange son petit déjeuner et l'enlace rapidement avant de partir. Peter frotte sa joue contre la tempe de Tom, étalant l'odeur de la meute par-dessus celle du savon et de l'après-rasage sans y penser. C'est quelque chose qui lui vient aussi naturellement que respirer.

Il attend environ une heure afin que Tom soit occupé à quelque chose quand il arrive, puis va au commissariat. La femme à l'accueil, qui le connaît bien maintenant, lui lance un regard en biais quand il demande pour Rafael McCall mais le dirige vers une petite salle de réunion. Il trouve l'homme là, à étudier une liste de noms écrite sur un tableau blanc. Derek est là aussi, il trie des papiers et il hausse les sourcils quand il voit Peter entrer. Peter l'ignore puisqu'il ne veut pas griller sa couverture.

« Agent McCall. », dit-il. « Vous avez une minute ? »

McCall se tourne et hausse un sourcil, le genre d'expression qui veut dire 'Est-ce que ça va valoir le coup ?' Peter désamorce cette situation en tendant la main. « Peter Hale. J'ai un peu entendu parler de vous. »

« J'en suis certain. », répond aigrement Rafael, et prend la main tendue. « Vous avez besoin de quoi ? »

Ça amuse Peter. McCall ne veut pas dire 'en quoi puis-je vous aider' ou 'que puis-je faire pour vous', comme le dirait la plupart des gens. Il décide de le faire remarquer. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas là à propos de ce dont j'ai besoin, agent McCall. Je suis là pour vous aider. »

« Vraiment. » McCall n'a pas l'air convaincu du tout. Derek, lui, garde admirablement son visage neutre.

« Mm hm. Je suis certain que vous savez qui je suis. Quiconque a lu un journal dans ce pays sait qui je suis. J'ai pensé que je pouvais venir vous donner quelques petits conseils. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de conseils venant de la part d'un meurtrier. »

Peter le regarde calmement pendant une minute. « Scott aimerait beaucoup que vous l'appeliez. »

Ce n'est clairement pas ce à quoi s'attendait McCall. Il fronce les sourcils et dit : « Je ne pense pas qu'il me parlera vraiment après que vous l'ayez tous retourné contre moi. »

« Oh, peut-être pas, non. », dit Peter en gardant une voix plaisante. « Mais ça le blesse que vous n'ayez même pas essayé de le contacter. Vous êtes, après tout, son père. Le fait que vous soyez maintenant là depuis une semaine et que vous n'avez pas encore appelé, le fait se sentir indigne d'amour, et malheureux. Et je n'aime pas ça. »

« Vraiment. »

« De la même manière. », continue Peter sans faire attention au ton sceptique de McCall. « Je voudrais vous demander de ne pas contacter Mélissa. Elle pense vous avoir vu devant sa maison hier et elle n'aime pas ça. »

Derek envoie à son oncle un regard incrédule, comme pour lui dire « C'est ça ? On te demande de louvoyer et tu viens l'accuser en face ? » Peter l'ignore, préfère étudier McCall qui a un tic très gratifiant à la joue. « Je n'étais pas - », commence l'agent.

« S'il vous plaît, agent, je sais reconnaître un menteur quand j'en sens un. », le coupe Peter de manière dédaigneuse. « Vous avez vos propres raisons d'être là. Mélissa est une grande fille et elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même, mais elle est contrariée. Scott est contrarié et, quand Scott est contrarié, Stiles l'est également. » Il sourit de toutes ses dents. « Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous dire à quoi ressemble un Stiles contrarié. »

« Non, certainement pas. », répond McCall en levant les yeux au ciel.

Peter voit que McCall a compris à l'envers, mais décide de ne pas le corriger. De le laisser penser que Stiles est un morveux turbulent. Être sous-estimé est une bonne chose dans leur profession. « Laissez Mélissa tranquille, agent McCall. Je vous le demande poliment. Et je ne fais ça qu'une fois. » Il continue à sourire, avant d'ajouter : « Bonne chance pour votre enquête, agent. » Puis il se tourne et s'en va.


	11. Chapter 11

Après les premiers jours, McCall adopte une tactique intéressante à laquelle Derek n'avait pas pensé. Il ne sait pas si Stiles y a pensé ou non. Il commence à faire des recherches sur les deux ambulanciers qui ont trouvé Paige à l'école. Sa théorie, c'est qu'ils ont volontairement essuyé les secrétions noires pour cacher le fait qu'elle soit en rejet.

Quand Derek en parle à Stiles, celui-ci répond que c'est improbable. « Je ne pense pas que tuer Paige ait été l'intention. Mais je suppose que, si ça l'était, les ambulanciers auraient pu en être. »

Derek a tendance à être d'accord et Stiles en sait bien plus sur les rejets que lui. S'il pense que le but n'était pas le meurtre, il a probablement raison. Quand il le dit à McCall, l'agent n'écoute pas, alors Derek ne se fatigue pas. Il se contente d'aider McCall à éplucher des relevés bancaires et téléphoniques vieux de dix ans.

Quand rien ne ressort, McCall décide d'étendre sa recherche aux membres de l'hôpital impliqués dans les soins. C'est possible, dit-il, que quelqu'un ait délibérément ralenti les soins pour s'assurer de sa mort.

En dressant la liste, Derek comprend enfin ce que mijote McCall. La liste du personnel de l'hôpital comprend deux médecins, un technicien de laboratoire et une infirmière de triage. Cette infirmière, bien sûr, est Mélissa McCall.

« Elle travaillait déjà à l'hôpital à l'époque ? », demande innocemment Derek alors que McCall lui ordonne d'un air suffisant de trouver ses relevés téléphoniques et bancaires. « Ne devriez-vous pas savoir si elle était impliquée ? Vous étiez mariés, alors. »

« Peut-être que je ne la connaissais pas aussi bien que je le pensais. », répond McCall et Derek lève les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Quand les relevés arrivent, Derek saisit ceux de Mélissa avec un « Je m'en occupe. » et donne les relevés des médecins à McCall. L'agent lui envoie un regard noir mais décide apparemment que ce n'est pas de son rang de contester quelque chose de mesquin. Derek lui donne un bref résumé des relevés de compte – le compte qu'elle partageait avec Rafael, bon sang – et des relevés téléphoniques.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? », demande McCall en faisant semblant de ne pas s'en préoccuper.

Derek soupire. « Juste un numéro qu'elle appelait beaucoup. »

« Mm hm. » McCall prend les papiers et les fixe d'un œil noir. Derek sait quel est ce numéro parce que les Stilinski ont toujours leur ligne fixe et même s'il ne l'a pas assez appelée pour connaître le numéro par cœur, il le reconnaît quand il le voit en contexte.

Derek pense à demander à McCall s'il a fait prendre cette direction à l'enquête pour avoir une excuse pour savoir combien de fois Mélissa a appelé le shérif. Il pense à pointer du doigt qu'elle essayait probablement de réconforter un ami qui venait de perdre sa femme, ou alors de coordonner comment s'occuper de leurs fils. Il pense à dire beaucoup de choses mais se retient, parce qu'il parlerait à un sourd, et il ne ferait que s'attirer des soucis. Son boulot est de surveiller McCall, pas d'essayer d'influencer son comportement.

« Et maintenant, monsieur ? », demande-t-il quand McCall reste silencieux trop longtemps.

« Ça ne nous amène nulle part. », répond McCall et Derek résiste à l'envie de dire « Tu penses ? ». McCall ne dit rien pendant encore une minute avant de reprendre la parole. « J'ai besoin de penser à comment gérer cette enquête. Tu peux partir. Mais sois là dès 8h demain matin. J'aurai beaucoup de travail pour toi. »

« Oui, monsieur. », dit-il en regardant sa montre. Il est à peine 15h passées. Il envoie un SMS rapide à Peter pour lui faire savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, au cas où la séance de stratégie de McCall implique de surveiller la maison de Mélissa ou, pire, la harceler pour savoir pourquoi elle appelait les Stilinski dix ans plus tôt. Puis il se rend à son propre bureau. Il a beaucoup de travail, vu tout le temps gâché avec McCall. Quelques heures dans la serre, c'est tout ce dont il a besoin.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pendant que McCall se tape la tête contre les murs et perd son temps à ré-interroger tous ceux qui ont vaguement connu Paige, Stiles a l'impression d'avoir des kilomètres d'avance. Il a parlé aux enseignants et quelques-uns des anciens élèves et il a découvert qu'une bande d'environ douze gamins harcelait Paige.

Certains ne vivent plus à Beacon Hills, ce qui est logique vu que ça fait onze ans. Il ne peut pas les approcher comme ça. Ils vont juste dire qu'ils ne se souviennent pas de ce qu'ils faisaient la nuit où Paige a été tuée, et il ne peut pas contrer ça. Aucun n'admettra quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est un peu de chamailleries. Non, s'il veut les coincer, il doit ruser.

Après avoir réfléchi à ses options en découpant une pile énorme de fruits et légumes (Talia est soudain obsédée par les radis et le cantaloup), il envoie un message rapide à Danny. 'Besoin d'envoyer un SMS anonyme. Conseil ?'

Sagement, Danny ne fait aucun commentaire sur les activités illégales de Stiles. 'Prends un jetable.', répond-il. Stiles fait la grimace, parce qu'il espérait qu'il y aurait une option qui n'impliquerait pas l'achat d'un nouveau téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, Danny ajoute : 'et n'oublie pas de désactiver le gps'.

'Merci pr le conseil', répond Stiles. Il termine son travail en cuisine et va au supermarché le plus proche pour acheter un téléphone prépayé. Puis il sort de la ville, se gare le long de la route où aucune caméra ne peut le filmer en train d'envoyer les SMS.

Des onze étudiants qui auraient pu être impliqués, un est mort dans un accident de voiture et trois autres ont quitté la ville, ce qui lui en laisse sept. Il entre les sept numéros dans le téléphone et leur envoie un message chacun. 'Je sais ce que tu as fait à PK'. Puis il attend. Il remue une fourmilière : il est curieux de voir ce qui va bien en sortir.

Deux réponses arrivent immédiatement. L'une dit 'Qui est-ce ?' et l'autre 'wtf mec!' Quelques minutes plus tard, une troisième : 'Mauvais numéro, pauvre type'. Il sifflote et regarde sa montre. Une autre réponse encore, dix minutes plus tard, un autre 'Qui c'est ?' Les trois autres ne répondent rien, même si un jeune homme anxieux essaie de l'appeler. Il ignore les appels.

Une fois que trente minutes ont passé, il envoie un nouveau texto. Un simple 'Rigby Park, 22h, ce soir'. Il l'envoie à tout le monde, même ceux qui ont dit que c'était un mauvais numéro. Puis il éteint le téléphone, retourne à Beacon Hills et jette le téléphone dans une bouche d'égouts. Chaque dollar dépensé en valait la peine.

Il se dirige vers Rigby Park, qui est un petit parc abritant un terrain de jeux pour enfants et quelques terrains de tennis. Les portes des terrains sont fermées la nuit, alors quiconque se rendra au rendez-vous devra soit passer par le terrain de jeu, soit rester dans le parking. Il prend quelques-uns des appareils d'écoute qu'il a achetés en ligne et en colle un sous la balançoire, et un autre derrière le panneau des règles dans le parking. Puis il rentre chez lui. C'est bientôt l'heure du repas.

Il adorerait être là-bas en personne pour la conversation, pour voir qui vient au rendez-vous de ses propres yeux mais c'est bien trop risqué. Une fois que la conversation est enregistrée, il pourra l'apporter à son père pour avoir des mandats pour les personnes concernées et utiliser le GPS de leur téléphone pour prouver qui était là ou pas. Alors, après le repas, il se terre dans sa chambre et explique ce qu'il se passe à Derek. Celui-ci accepte de rester silencieux pendant qu'ils écoutent. Il est clairement soulagé que Stiles soit prudent alors il ne proteste pas.

À 21h55, Stiles fait les cent pas dans la pièce, rempli d'énergie nerveuse. Il ne tient pas en place alors que les minutes s'écoulent. Puis, à 21h58, il y a le bruit de pneus sur les graviers, puis le son d'une porte de voiture qui claque. Une autre minute passe en silence et une autre voiture arrive. Stiles célèbre silencieusement.

La conversation commence à point nommé. « Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, putain ? », dit une voix d'homme. « Tu penses que tu peux me faire venir comme ça avec un SMS à la con et je - »

« Hé, mec, calme-toi. », dit un autre homme. « J'ai eu un SMS, moi aussi. Je t'ai rien envoyé, bordel. »

« Montre-moi. », exige le premier, et il y a un moment de silence. Puis il reprend la parole, à contrecœur. « Ouais, okay. Désolé, Tucker. Je suis sur les nerfs. »

« Écoute, on a rien fait de mal. », reprend Tucker. « Je sais pas qui nous a envoyé ce message, mais il essaie juste de nous faire peur. »

Avant que la première voix ne puisse répondre, une autre voiture arrive. Un des hommes salue : « Hé, Carrie. Tu as eu un message, toi aussi ? »

« Oui. » La voix est aiguë, nerveuse. « Il se passe quoi ? Vous êtes sûrs qu'il y a personne d'autre ? »

« Ouais, j'ai fait le tour en arrivant. », dit Tucker. « Personne en vue. Et y a rien d'où on pourrait nous voir, non plus. »

« Alors il se passe quoi, bordel ? », reprend le premier. « Pourquoi ils rouvrent le dossier de Paige ? Joe dit qu'un agent du FBI nous tourne autour, pose plein de questions. »

« J'ai parlé à Lisa et elle dit qu'ils pensent que ça pourrait être lié à un tueur en série. », dit Carrie.

« Allez, allez. », marmonne Stiles. « Dites quelque chose d'utile ! »

« Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Quel genre de mec pense que - »

« Seigneur, Don, calme-toi. », dit Tucker. « Écoute, on s'en fiche, okay ? Rien de tout ça n'a d'importance parce qu'on n'a rien fait de mal. Si Paige a décidé de se trouver un alpha pour la mordre, c'était sa décision, pas la nôtre. »

« Tu penses que ça va passer ? », demande Don, incrédule. « Je veux dire, on ne lui disait que dix fois par jour que le seul moyen d'avoir Hale, c'était d'être un loup-garou. »

« Hé, les gamins disent toujours de la merde. », intervient Carrie. « On ne le  _ pensait _ pas. Et même si c'était le cas, comment on aurait pu savoir que ça allait la tuer ? »

Stiles fronce les sourcils, jette un œil à Derek. Celui-ci hausse les épaules, confus.

« Tout ce que je dis, c'est que la promesse qu'on s'est faite il y a dix ans nous protège encore maintenant, comme avant. Personne ne dit rien à personne. Problème résolu. »

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un commence à envoyer des messages à la  _ Souviens-toi, l'été dernier. » _ , remarque Carrie. « Il est quelle heure ? »

« Dix passées. », dit Don. « Merde. Je m'en vais. C'était probablement Dave ou Nick, ils ont entendu parler du mec du FBI et ils ont décidé de nous foutre la trouille. Je vais leur botter le cul pour cette blague de merde. »

« Compte sur moi pour t'aider. », dit Carrie. « Allez, partons d'ici. Cet endroit est flippant. »

Il y a un chœur d’acquiescements, le bruit de portes et de moteurs, puis le silence. Stiles fronce les sourcils. « Ce n'était... pas ce à quoi je m'attendais. »

« J'ai remarqué que personne n'a parlé de l'attirer à l'école après la fermeture. », acquiesce Derek. Il se redresse pour s'asseoir sur le bureau, troublé. « Tu penses vraiment que Paige aurait pu... vouloir devenir un loup-garou ? Pour moi ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Der. », dit Stiles. « Je trouve ça étrange, mais si elle t'aimait vraiment beaucoup et pensait que c'était le seul moyen pour que tu puisses l'aimer en retour... Mais où donc une ado de quinze ans pourrait trouver un alpha qui accepterait de la mordre ? Ils n'avaient aucune connexion avec une famille de loups-garous. »

« Peut-être en ligne ? », suggère Derek. « Les réseaux sociaux n'étaient pas très développés en 2003, mais la plupart des ados avaient un accès à internet. »

« Ils ont vérifié leur historique de navigation. », dit Stiles. « C'était dans le dossier. »

« Peut-être qu'elle l'a effacé de l'historique. »

« Allez, c'était une ado, pas James Bond. Et puis, pourquoi elle s'en serait souciée ? »

Derek hausse légèrement les épaules. « Peut-être qu'elle ne voulait pas que ses parents soient au courant ? »

« Pourquoi pas, si l'historique entier avait été effacé. Mais seulement certains sites spécifiques ? Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait faire ça avant de commencer à fréquenter Danny. » Stiles secoue la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. C'est bizarre. C'est comme si tout ce que je trouvais de cette affaire ne faisait que renforcer la confusion. Un des adolescents qui la harcelait qui appelle les secours, ça tient. Mais s'ils ne l'ont pas fait, alors qui ? »

« Tu trouveras. J'ai foi en toi. »

« Oui, j'espère. » Stiles soupire. « Allison va retourner parler à Jennifer Blake la semaine prochaine. Elle a convaincu son père de faire un gros don à  _ Recherches pour un Remède _ et les rencontrer. Avec un peu de chance, ça me donnera de nouvelles pistes. Tu sais, puisque Agent Débile ne va apparemment pas du tout s'intéresser à eux. », ajoute-t-il en faisant la grimace.

« Je te le dirai de toute façon. Tu es stressé, viens. Tu veux un bain ? »

« Seulement si tu le prends avec moi. », répond Stiles en retrouvant un peu sa forme.

Derek sourit. « Je pense qu'on peut s'arranger. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Il est presque 21h quand la sonnette retentit, surprenant Stiles qui lisait. Derek l'a convaincu de laisser tomber son enquête pour le moment et de venir un peu sur le canapé avec lui. C'est une soirée calme. Laura et Jonathan ont ramené les enfants chez eux ; Cora et Isaac sont dans leur chambre. Tom et Mélissa travaillent tous les deux, et Scott est chez Allison pour son repas hebdomadaire sous la surveillance terrifiante de Chris et Victoria.

La sonnerie est tout de suite suivie par des coups à la porte et Stiles essaie de se relever quand Talia les dépasse, ennuyée. Elle était dans son bureau. Aaron n'est pas en ville, il travaille sur une histoire. Elle arrive à la porte juste alors que Stiles et Derek arrivent à se démêler l'un de l'autre et elle se retrouve face à un Rafael McCall à l'air furieux.

« Où est-il ? », demande l'agent. Derek se dépêche d'aller se cacher dans le bureau de Talia pour que McCall ne le voit pas ici.

« Vous allez devoir être un peu plus précis. », répond Talia, son comportement entier devient froid au ton qu'il emploie.

« Votre frère. », crache McCall.

« Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? », demande Talia. Peter est à la maison, étonnamment. Ça ne lui a pas plu qu'Aaron parte alors que Talia est enceinte alors il reste là depuis quelques jours. Cependant, il se cache dans sa chambre.

« Parce que je vais l'arrêter ! »

« Oh, vraiment ? Vous avez un mandat ? Quels sont les chefs d'accusation ? »

« J'aurai mon mandat trois minutes après mon arrivée au commissariat mais je ne me suis pas arrêté en chemin après avoir découvert le petit cadeau qu'il a laissé sur mon palier. », claque McCall. « Les chefs d'accusation sont harcèlement et menaces sans fondement. »

« Mes menaces ne sont jamais sans fondement. », remarque Peter en s'appuyant à la rampe de l'escalier. Talia soupire légèrement. « Mais je ne me souviens pas les avoir gâchées sur vous. » Il descend l'escalier comme s'il n'avait aucune inquiétude.

« Ne jouez pas avec moi, Hale ! » McCall prend une enveloppe et la jette en direction de Peter. « Vous avez laissé ces photos à ma porte. »

« Oui. », répond Peter. « Et donc ? »

« C'est là qu'intervient l'accusation de harcèlement. »

Peter regarde Rafael comme s'il était un insecte répugnant. « Ces photos sont de vous, assis dans votre voiture en dehors de la maison de votre ex-femme, après qu'on vous ait demandé de ne pas y aller, mais où j'ai le droit d'être. Je les ai prises au cas où Mélissa déciderait de porter plainte contre vous. Je les ai laissées à votre porte pour que vous sachiez, le cas échéant, que nous avons des preuves. J'ai pensé que ça vous encouragerait à ne pas contester. »

« Ces photos sont une menace, et vous le savez ! »

« Eh bien, je suis désolé que vous l'interprétiez de cette manière. », répond Peter avec un sourire charmant. « Ce n'était pas du tout mon intention. Ce n'est pas comme si je vous avais laissé des menaces avec, ou que je vous avais suivi dans toute la ville. »

« Vous êtes venu dans ma chambre d'hôtel ! Comment vous avez su où j'avais pris une chambre ? »

« Agent McCall, il y a trois hôtels en ville. Je voulais m'assurer que vous ayez mon message, alors je suis allé voir chacun d'eux pour savoir si votre voiture y était. Je sais à quoi elle ressemble, parce qu'elle a  _ aussi _ été vue devant chez Mélissa – encore une fois, un endroit où on vous a poliment demandé de ne pas vous rendre. »

Le visage de McCall rougit de plus en plus sous la colère. « Vous auriez pu venir me les donner au commissariat. »

« Oh, je suppose que c'est vrai. », remarque Peter, comme si l'idée venait de lui arriver en tête. « Je suis certain que le shérif Stilinski aurait été  _ très _ intéressé de savoir pourquoi vous êtes resté devant chez lui pendant une demi-heure alors qu'il n'était pas là. Puis-je vous en demander la raison ? »

« Attends, il va chez mon père ? » C'en est trop pour Stiles. Il s'avance, donne presque un coup de coude à Talia. « C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, jeune homme - »

« Vous surveillez la maison de mon père quand il est pas là, et ce ne sont pas mes affaires ? », demande Stiles furieusement. « Je suis un adulte, je suis un héros de la nation, vous ne pouvez pas me traiter de manière aussi condescendante, espèce de fils de pute. Je sais que la seule raison pour laquelle le meurtre de Paige vous intéresse, c'est parce que vous voulez trouver un moyen de mettre mon père dans l'embarras, mais l'espionner ? Vous pouvez tout de suite arrêter avec ça ! »

« Un héros national ? » McCall rit bruyamment. « Oui, tu es passé chez Ellen, comment ai-je pu oublier quel génie tu es ? Je te l'accorde, tu as eu tes quinze minutes de gloire, mais j'ai passé vingt ans sur le terrain. J'avais résolu plus d'affaires que toi, avant même que tu ne sois né, gamin. »

« Ne changez pas de sujet. Ce n'est pas à propos de moi - »

« Oh, vraiment ? », rétorque McCall.

« C'est à propos de vous, et du fait que vous ne supportez pas mon père parce que Mélissa le préfère à vous, peut-être parce que lui, c'est pas un enfoiré. Alors vous faites preuve de.... de... » Stiles se passe une main dans les cheveux, mais le mot a disparu. « Tu sais, ce truc quand tu en... » Il regarde vers Derek avant de se souvenir qu'il n'est pas là, et se tourne vers Peter.

« Rancune. »

« Oui, c'est ça, vous êtes rancunier à cause de cette fois où mon père vous a arrêté parce que vous étiez... alcool... alcoolé, bordel, ce n'est pas le mot – et il vous a fait quitter la ville. Vous le méritiez, putain, vous n'êtes qu'un abuseur, un mis – misanthrope ? Non, bordel, le mot quand tu détestes les femmes - »

« Calme-toi, Stiles. », l'interrompt McCall avec un sourire. « On ne voudrait pas que tu te fatigues le cerveau, hein ? Il fonctionne si bien - »

Peter s'avance avant que Stiles ne puisse commencer à crier et dit d'une voix calme : « Monsieur, vous feriez mieux de partir, maintenant. »

« Oh, vraiment ? » McCall a toujours cet air condescendant.

« Savez-vous quel est le rôle de la Main Gauche, dans une meute ? Il s'occupe des choses avant que l'alpha ne doive intervenir. Voulez-vous que l'alpha intervienne ? » Il fait un geste vers Talia et Stiles se tourne pour la regarder, voit la manière dont elle a les épaules en arrière, les mâchoires serrées, les yeux rouges. « Parce que Stiles a subi ces blessures, dont vous vous moquez de manière si cavalière, en sauvant la famille de l'alpha. Et je ne pense vraiment pas que vous apprécierez si elle intervient. »

Là, McCall hésite, regarde Stiles, puis Talia, de manière incertaine. Quelque part, dans son cerveau reptilien, il décide de ne pas tenter la chance. « Si vous me touchez, c'est une agression. »

Talia retrousse les lèvres sur un grondement, mais la voix de Peter ne change pas. « Nous vous avons demandé de partir, ce qui veut dire que c'est une violation de propriété privée, et l'alpha d'une meute de loups-garous a droit à beaucoup de clémence quand on en vient aux intrus dans son foyer. Tant que votre gorge est intacte, le jury devrait être compréhensif. »

McCall pince les lèvres. « On n'en a pas fini. » Mais il se tourne et rebrousse chemin.

« Oui, vous feriez mieux de courir, espèce de, de, de cul de gobelin gluant ! », lui hurle Stiles et le grondement de Talia s'étouffe sur un rire.

« Oh,  _ Stiles _ . », dit-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur. « Cul de gobelin, vraiment ? »

« J’étais stressé ! C'est le meilleur que je pouvais faire ! », proteste Stiles.

Peter ferme la porte et la verrouille. « Faux. Tu attends depuis longtemps de pouvoir qualifier quelqu'un de cul de gobelin, et c'était l'opportunité parfaite. »

Derek sort de la pièce dans laquelle il était caché et il a manifestement tout entendu, au vu de ses sourcils. « Comment ça va ? », demande-il en passant un bras autour de la taille de Stiles et en frottant sa joue contre ses cheveux.

« Bien, grâce à Peter et Talia. »

Talia l'attire dans un câlin. « Tu sais ce qu'on pense des gens qui se moquent de tes difficultés. » Elle fusille la porte du regard et marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble étrangement à 'on devrait l'euthanasier.'

Stiles secoue légèrement la tête. « Je vais faire un peu de thé à la camomille. Ça va vous calmer. » Il va dans la cuisine et met de l'eau à chauffer, puis prend quatre tasses et s'occupe avec les cuillères. Camomille pour Talia, gingembre pour Derek, lapsang pour Peter et thé vert dragonwell pour lui-même. Il est trop tard pour de la caféine.

Toujours mécontent, Derek se tourne vers Peter. « Pourquoi tu as laissé ces photos à son hôtel ? »

« Oh, pour le menacer, bien sûr. », répond Peter avec complaisance et Stiles renifle. « Pour lui faire savoir qu'il est surveillé et que je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer avec ce qu'il complote pendant qu'il est là. »

« Pourquoi il surveille mon père ? », demande Stiles.

« C'est évident qu'il blâme ton père pour l'échec de son mariage et sa mutation. Je pense qu'il a perdu en statut et en paye quand il a demandé à être transféré. Et il ne veut clairement pas en prendre la responsabilité. Ce qu'il veut exactement, je ne sais pas, mais il semblerait qu'il essaie de trouver quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser contre ton père. »

« Je vais lui refaire quitter la ville. », répond Stiles, grincheux.

« Oh, ça ne sera pas nécessaire. », sourit Peter. « Je vais prendre grand soin de l'agent McCall. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'en soucier. »


End file.
